Second Chance At Life
by punkfox825
Summary: Bella is a 24 yr old Tattoo Artist. She has a good life. What happens when someone shows up turns it upside down? Fun Fluff Love Romance FriendShip its all in there. A/H Canon Couples
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them less uptight and looser.**

**C/N: Welcome to the new story. I don't have a specific category for this story. Little fluff, humor, love, romance, family, drama, and hopefully minimal angst. More or less…..life. For right now everything is from Bella's point of view.  
**

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. Gotta give massive thanks to my beta MizMandy shes been awesome in the turn around on this story and helping me through a few blocks I had. Follow me on twitter punkfox825**

* * *

Today was just one of those days I want to do nothing but go back to bed. Like whatever I do it's just going to be worse and repetitive. One of those day's when nothing can go right.

Kind of like that movie Groundhog Day.

I'm not even supposed to be working today. Of Course, I can't really use that as an excuse since most of my days off I find myself in the shop anyways. Said shop is Eclipse, the tattoo shop I opened with a couple of my best guy friends, Jasper and Emmett, a few years back. It consists of a decent space filled with a couple tattooing stations, a back room used for piercing, an office space. There is a bathroom in the back, with a door that leads out into the alleyway. When you walk into the store you're greeted with a long glass counter full of different jewelry and a small sitting area we filled with an old couch and chair. All the walls around the main space are covered in samples of our past work. It wasn't a high class shop but we called it home.

I usually found myself here even when I wasn't working and had free time. So when Jasper called to ask me to cover his morning shift I wasn't exactly hard to convince. Something about his brother coming to town, I didn't really bother to hear much more than that. At least I have the shop to myself, until Emmett comes in to relieve me at six. Most shops don't even open until then but I guess that's one of the many things that keeps our little establishment apart from the others. We tend to run things a bit more differently here. We care about our art above all else. We care about what we put permanently into your skin. We're going to tell you if the idea you have totally blows and if you're going to live to regret doing it. But on the same side were also going to tell you how it can be improved until were both happy with the piece. And were damn good at it too, if I say so myself.

I take great pride in the work I do. I've never had any formal training, though both Jasper and Em have. I just sort of have this natural talent I've been told. It helps that I just really enjoy doing it. Over the years I have found myself specializing in black and grey pieces. I have nothing against doing color work. In fact I have quite a bit of it on my own body. It's just some skins don't transfer color well so in the end, the result isn't what the customer came in looking for. Which means in the end my anal ass isn't happy. But I digress…. Where was I?

Oh yeah, having the shop to myself. Don't get me wrong I love my boys. If I didn't I sure as hell wouldn't have went into business with them all those years ago. There's just simply some pluses to having the shop to myself every once in a while, like the distinct lack of burps and farts floating around the shop. The music too. Ahh the music. None of that death metal or rap thumping so hard you can't even hear the lyrics. Nope not when I'm alone. When I'm alone I got my Britney Spears going loud and proud. Yes I said Britney. I'm not afraid to say I love her. The way I've always seen it, she's just a lost and confused girl who's had to grow up too fast. Which I can totally relate to, my mom died of cancer when I was 10. So I lived with my father Charlie for most my life. He wasn't exactly the daddy type you imagine. So I've just always been able to relate one of her songs to any mood I'm in. It kills the boys, which usually ends in me doing all my work with my ear buds in.

This morning had been pretty slow. A few piercings and one of my regulars coming in to make an appointment to start a new back piece we had designed. So I now found myself sitting at the front counter working in my sketchbook. I was coming up with a new piece for my foot that I wanted Jasper to do for me next. The boys were the only ones I ever trusted to do the work on my body. Between my tattoos and piercings I didn't trust anyone else. I was up to seven piercings currently: my eyebrow, side of bottom lip, both nipples, my tongue, industrial, and my clit. I was pretty subtle in my tattoos: stars behind my ear, Bella was scripted on my wrist, a swan on my breast, Renee and the date of my mom's death on my ankle, stars on each of my hip bones, SWAN scripted down my side intertwined with vines was my biggest one.

I was proud of everything on me. It all had deep meaning to me. They each represented all things that meant the entire world to me.

I was still sketching out the design for my foot but it wasn't coming out how I wanted. So after erasing for the millionth time I eventually scrapped it and shut the book. I looked up at the sound of the door chimes. Alice. If I played for the other team we had always joked that Alice would be the love of my life. As it was I didn't and she had been dating Jasper for as long as I could remember and been my best friend just as long.

"How's it hanging slut?" I greeted her.

"Short, shriveled, and a little to the left hoe bag. How's you?"

Yeah we had _that_ kind of friendship.

"Boring as ever. Three piercings and a regular. Why I agreed to take this shift I will never know." I fake complained knowing very well why I had taken it.

"Well I know Jazz appreciates it, with his bro coming into town and all, he really wanted to be there." Alice handed me one of the coffee cups in her hand before making herself comfortable on the stool next to me at the counter.

"Yeah what's up with all that? I only half listened to him on the phone this morning. If it's a whole fam-bam thing why aren't you there? Aren't you like legally adopted into that family yet or some shit?" I snorted.

"Har. Har. Har. You got jokes now Swan? Besides he hasn't seen his bro for a long time so I wanted to give space for him to get settled. Plus if I had went with him I wouldn't have been able to bring you coffee and bug the shit out of you now would I?"

I raised an eyebrow in her direction. I knew Alice and I knew there was something she was leaving out.

"Anddd….maybe I'm totes aching for a new piercing." She rushed out in a haggard breath.

"AND THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE!" I mocked her in my best preacher voice.

Now even though Alice's brother was part owner in Eclipse with Jasper and I, and also had ink and metal of his own, he was vehemently against baby sis getting any of her own. Seeing as how Alice was my best friend I always took it upon myself to help her out. I figured at least it was me doing it and not some random. We had started off small, doing her belly button, something that could be easily hidden around the big bear. Then we moved on to her tongue and a nipple, before she convinced me to do her clit for her. Lately she had been bugging me for her eyebrow or lip like I had, but had been able to talk her out of it so far.

"Come on Bella pwweeaassee."

"Put the lip away shorty. I've told you before I'm not doing anything big bro can see and kill me for."

After a few minutes of back and forth I was convinced enough to agree to do an upper ear hoop for her. She already had a few along the shell of her ear that Em didn't seem to mind so I figured it was safe.

As I was cleaning up the tools I had used, Alice's phone buzzed with Jasper's ring tone and the damn sprout giggled. I appreciated the affection those two had for one another but promised myself, for the millionth time in our existence, I would never let another guy have that affect on me. I roused myself from my inner thoughts, "How's Jas?"

Alice's head shot up with a look of shock like she was actually surprised I knew who the message was from. I just looked at her dubiously.

"He's good. Wanted me to make sure you were still on for your guys set tonight."

Jasper and I had a standing once a week musical set at a local coffee shop's open mic night. His guitar and my voice, with his accompanying every so often, always an all acoustical set. Usually someone else's songs but every once in a while we would perform an original work. It usually just came down to me singing a song that represented my mood from the earlier week. Neither of us had big aspirations of being discovered or what not. It was simply a nice way for the whole gang to get together each week and unwind in a calm environment. We would usually let loose at a dance club after to finish the night off.

"I didn't think he would want to with this family thing going on."

"He said its fine, in fact he's trying to convince his brother to come along anyways. Wants to know what songs you want to do?"

"Umm well ok then. Jake's wanted to come for a while so this will be good." Sprout giggled and clapped at Jake's name. Yes everyone just loves Jake. "Not sure about songs. Tell him I'll text him when I get off with whatever I decide." She nodded as her fingers flew over the keypad of her phone before tucking it into her purse.

"Well I'm off. Apparently I'm being beckoned to meet big brother." I raised my eyebrows at her in surprise. "Yeah Yeah I know wish me luck." With a hug and kiss to the cheek the pixie had vanished out the door.

I was just cueing up my IPod and about to put in my ear buds, to figure out what songs I wanted to do tonight, when my phone began dancing across the counter. I picked it up and checked the caller ID to see who it was. I groaned as I read the name. After taking a deep breath I steeled myself for a conversation I was bound to regret. But I knew if I didn't pick it up they would just continue to call until I did.

"Mike, what do you want?"

"Hey there sexy. Just wanted to see what you were up to?" He tried to coo.

"I'm at the shop." I was trying to keep it short, sweet, and to the point.

"I thought it was your day off?"

"Yeah well shit happens and I'm here covering." Even though he couldn't see it, I still rolled my eyes trying to hide the annoyance in my voice as best as I could.

"You know they just run all over you there right? You need t-"

I had to cut him off before he made me lose my top and really blow up. "Mike is there something you needed?"

"Yeah I wanted to see if you wanted to hook up today. So what time are you getting off?" His voiced dropped down, at the double entendre, in what was supposed to be sexy but what really just made me want to swallow the bile that threatened to rise in my throat. I internally groaned. I really needed to kill this cycle I seemed to have been stuck in. It had been fun in the beginning but now was just the cause of all my headaches it seemed.

"Mike seriously. Are you gonna do this? It's over Mike I told you."

"Aww come on baby. You don't mean that." He tried to coo at me. The bile was rising higher. "Are you still married Mike?"

I rolled my eyes awaiting his response. "BBeelllaa" He was trying to coo while avoiding the answer in the mean time.

"Exactly Mike. You haven't changed so I haven't changed. I did mean it. GOODBYE MIKE!"

I hung up on him swiftly. As my phone clanked down on the counter I had sudden inspiration as to the song for tonight's set. I clicked out a quick message to Jasper letting him know what I wanted to start tonight off with. Just as I finished the door chimes alerted me to a customer.

"Welcome to Eclipse, What can I help you with?"

I looked up to find a good looking younger couple staring back at me. Each had visible piercings and tattoos.

_Oh thank god not newbies._

Over the next thirty minutes I helped the guy with a labret and the girl with a nose piercing. I was just finishing up with their payments as Em and Rose entered the shop.

"And they come to release me from my prison!" I exaggeratingly mocked after saying good bye to my customers.

"Oh shush lil Swan."

I narrowed my eyes at Em, he knew I hated when they called me that.

"Hey are you guys gonna be able to come to the set tonight?" I suddenly remembered to ask.

"Yeah I have a regular coming in shortly, should be quick. Planning on closing early like most set nights. Wanna be out of here by 8:30 hopefully. Do you really think my lil sis would ever forgive me if I missed it?" We all chuckled at that. Alice may only be a quarter of Em's size but he was still definitely scared of her when she turned on the sprout stare.

"So how was it in here today?" Rose questioned as she watched Em set up his station. Rose and Emmett had been married for 3 years now. They were the perfect couple in my eyes. Em was pretty large with bulging muscles. If you looked at him walking down the street you would definitely be scared of him but in reality he was just a big teddy bear. Rose was legs, legs, and more legs topped off with a gorgeous body and long flowing blonde hair. Rose had gone to school for accounting and since become the shop bookkeeper. She was just as common around the shop as anyone of us.

"Ehh slow. Few piercings, Alice came by, Mike called, reg made an appointment. Nothing too much." I rushed it all out in one breath hoping neither would fully catch it. Of course I always seem to be wrong it would appear.

"Alice came by?"

"Mike called?"

I decided to avoid Rose's more dangerous question and bite the bullet on Em's instead. "Yes she did" I tried to be as nonchalant as possible about it.

"What did she pierce?" Em had full blown big brother voice going.

I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid it since he would see her in a few hours as it was.

"Just a hoop industrial I promise." Em seemed to be ok with that. Em knew very much about his little sisters want for all things metal and as far as he knew, other than ears, she was still clean of all things pierced. Definite case of what brother didn't know didn't hurt him. Rose was still staring at me like she knew I was purposefully avoiding her question.

"Ok well I brought Rosie with me so you guys can go get ready together or do whatever it is girls do." Em waved us off.

_Great alone time with Rose. I wouldn't be avoiding her questions for long apparently._

"Well let me text Jake real fast about going tonight, grab my bag and we can be on our way."

Much sooner than I would have preferred I found myself stuck next to Rose in the seats of my Audi headed towards my condo. She was only silent long enough for me to pull out of the parking lot.

"Ok, spill Swan."

"There's nothing to spill. He called. I told him if he hasn't changed then my decision hasn't. Then hung up on him. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Yes Rose that is all."

"Ok then if you say that's all then I'm proud of you"

"I told you Rose I was done with all the drama and I meant it."

"Sooo does that mean you're looking for something new maybe?" I had to roll my eyes and groan at her question.

"I don't know Rose. I just want something normal. No drama."

"I hate to tell you this Bell's. But this normal you speak of? It doesn't exist."

We had pulled into my parking space outside of my building. I shut off the engine but neither of us made a move to exit the car.

"I don't want to be fixed up" I said as straight forward as possible. Rose just stared at me. "If something crosses my path and happens then so be it, but I'm not going out looking for the time being ok?"

"Agreed"

I knew she was caving too soon but with that we each exited my car and made our way up the stairs to my place.

"And you never know maybe tonight something may just cross your path when you least expect it."

I could only groan at whatever that cryptic comment was supposed to mean as I unlocked the door to my home and let us in. I could only hope tonight ran smoothly. But of course when did I ever get it right?

* * *

**C/N: Good for a first Chapter? Hope you stick around.**

**A/N: I'm really excited about this story. Its been in my head for a while now. Hopefully it comes across just like I imagined it. Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Welcome to chapter 2. Little glimpse of Edward this ch?  
**

**A/N: Mass cred to my beta/prereader MizMandy who has been so great in the turn around on these ch's if you havent read her story "Letter's from home" you really should be. MilitaryWard needs some love. Follow me on twitter punkfox825**

**

* * *

**

I finally got Rose out of my house, and on our way, after letting her have input in my outfit. Black corset tank, black cut leggings topped off with black heels. Subtle enough for our set but dressy enough if we decided to go out after. I finally pulled up to the coffee shop after having to circle around twice just to find a good spot.

Now let me tell you something about "Meyer's Java". It wasn't just your typical run of the mill corner stone coffee shop. I don't even think you could really call it just a "shop" per say. I think it may have actually been a small warehouse in a past life. There was a huge coffee bar on one side, where they also served sandwich and other finger foods, and on nights like this served alcohol also. The main room of the shop was small round tables surrounding the small corner stage. Then there was a second level to the building that wrapped around the room filled with couches and overstuffed chairs. It still had the small town coffee shop vibe to it but big city space.

We made our way inside and immediately headed upstairs to our usual couch. Alice always got there early simply to stake her claim on our space. As we weaved our way through the small groups of people I caught site of Alice and Jasper cuddled on our usual brown suede couch.

"Sprout!" I yelled to get Alice's attention.

Alice spun out of Jasper's grasp to look at us. "Holy Shit Bella you look hot!" We did our hugs and air kisses as Rose and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch.

"Jasssss." Jasper's southern ass cocked an eyebrow and nodded his head hello. "How's the fam?"

"Good they arrived in one piece."

"Is your brother joining us this evening?" Rose asked with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"He said he's going to try to make it. If not he said to call him if we decided to go somewhere after and he would meet up with us." Jasper answered her.

"Purrrrrfect."

_Did Rose just purr? And what the hell's with the looks between her and Alice? Have all my friends lost it?_

I choose to ignore it all and change the subject. "When are we on?" I asked Jasper.

Jasper glanced at his watch." About 20 minutes, you wanna go warm up?"

"Yeah let me go grab a drink real quick and I'll meet you at the side of the stage?" We nodded and separated. I made my way back down the stairs and around the room to the bar. I caught site of one of the owners Angela and waved to her. As I neared she leaned over the bar and hugged me.

"There's my Bells. Your usual?"

"Of course." She immediately began whipping up my cold mocha. Starbucks has nothing on Meyer's Java. I looked around taking in the crowd. "Looks like a good crowd tonight."

Ang looked up from the whipping machine. "You know that's just cause of you and Jasper right?"

I grinned. Even I had to admit we had accumulated a bit of a following from these little performances. "Yeah well, hope we don't disappoint."

Ang handed me my drink. "Have a good set." I turned around to walk back to the stage and immediately ran head to chest into someone else.

_A very hard chested someone._

My eyes trailed up.

I glanced over the crisp white button down shirt, with wiry hairs peeking out from the unbuttoned top button.

_I want to nuzzle those. What?_

Strong jaw line hint of scruff.

_I want to lick that also._

Up.

Pouty little lips.

Up.

Gorgeous bright fiery green eyes burning into me all topped off but a tuff of wild coppery hair.

_Have I died and gone to heaven? Or is this hell?_

It took me a moment to realize my heaven/hell before me was actually talking.

I shook my head to come back to reality as he began smirking at me.

"Hellloooo gorgeous." I bit my bottom lip. I knew it drove most men crazy and had fun using it to my advantage.

"Thank you." It chuckled. "What's your name?" It asked me.

"Isabella." I flicked my tongue across my lips showing off my tongue ring and saw his breath visibly catch in his throat. "What's yours?"

"Edward." His voice came out of that sexy mouth and wrapped around me like a warm blanket.

Just then I heard my name being called from across the room. I turned quickly to see Jake waving at me as he headed to the stairs. He mouthed good luck and gave me a thumbs up. I wiggled my fingers at him in a little wave before returning my attention back to Mr. Fuck-me before me.

"Boyfriend?" He leaned in to me after nodding his head in the direction of the stairs. His scent enveloped me and apparently found a direct connection to my crotch. Suddenly it was hurricane season in my panties. I tried to rub my legs together without anyone noticing.

"Who Jake?" I laughed. "No not boyfriend. In fact you see the small dark guy next to him. Holding his hand?" I pointed as they climbed the stairs. "That would be Seth, his boyfriend. Just my best friend is all."

"Ah well that's nice. In that case can I get you a drink?" He leaned in closer as his velvety voice surrounded me. I think I almost moaned.

_Ahh he was smooth and I couldn't help it as my girly bits were screaming at me to find out if what he was packing under those khakis was just as smooth._

I tipped my cup showing him I already in fact had a drink. "Is that really as good as you can do?"

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows furrowed together in the most adorable way as he leaned in like he couldn't hear me. Though the music in the place wasn't even remotely loud.

"Oh come on. You have to know your completely fuckhawt and must have a well established arsenal of pick up lines at your disposal and that's all you could come up with? Can I get you a drink? Nice to meet you Edward but if you'll excuse me."

He moved over to slightly block my path. "Fuckhawt huh?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I chuffed at that and I tipped my head to him and made my way to the stage. About half way to my destination I chanced a glance at him over my shoulder. The man was still in the exact spot I had left him staring at my retreating form.

_Yeah I still got it._

As our eyes met his mouth turned up into the most delicious smirk. I felt a shiver run thru my spine at the site immediately wondering what else he could do with that mouth. I turned back around towards the stage with the knowledge that I would never find out. Alas he may have been one of the sexiest men my eyes had ever laid upon, but during my glance over of his form I caught not an inkling of ink nor metal. Which of course was very disappointing if I was to admit it. I had nothing against those who refrained from my way of life but considering it was my job I just couldn't see myself with someone who had none.

_Ah well_

I made my way to the side of the stage and found Alice and Jasper wrapped around each other. Alice caught my eye as I came into view.

"Where have you been? You guys go on in five." She squealed.

"Oh getting a drink and then flirting with a fuckhawt guy at the bar." I said it like it was just an everyday occurrence for me. Which couldn't be more further from the truth. I never saw my self as horrible looking. I had plenty of confidence and knew I had a few things going for me. I just wasn't a Rose, I didn't have the guys falling over themselves for me.

"Oh reealllyy?" Alice's eyes literally began twinkling at this information.

"Yup tall dark and smexy." I teased her knowing it would work her up.

"ANDDD?"

"And nothing. We flirted. We separated with na a number exchanged."

I was almost sad to see Alice's face fall so fast as I spoke.

"Sorry Ali. Maybe next time." She pouted her lips at me and I tried to just shake it off.

"If you two ladies are done, can we get on stage?" Jasper interrupted. I nodded to him in the affirmative. Alice kissed him on his cheek and wished us good luck as we made our way on to the stage. We each settled onto a stool. Jasper plugged his guitar into the amplifier while I adjusted one of the mic stands in front of me. Ang came on the stage to be sure we were ready before turning to the second mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Jasper and Bella." She said in a low voice sultry voice. The crowd gave a low cheer. We really had made a name for ourselves during these little shows. It still gave me a little shiver every time.

Jasper begun strumming out the chords to the song I had picked out earlier, as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I began singing.

_**(Sugarland-Stay)**_

_I been sittin' here staring_

_at the clock on the wall_

_and I been layin here praying_

_praying she won't call_

_it's just another call from home_

_and you'll get it and be gone_

_and I'll be crying_

I thought about Mike while I sang. All the nights he had come to me only to leave again for his wife. I know I was stupid to have started the relationship in the first place but he was smooth. Told me they were getting divorced and everything. I had been lonely and he knew how to make me feel different.

_and I'll be beggin you baby_

_beg you not to leave_

_but I'll be left here waiting_

_with my heart on my sleeve_

_oh for the next time we'll be here_

_seems like a million years_

_and i think I'm dying_

_what do i have to do to make you see_

_she can't love you like me_

At one point in time I thought that was true. That I was giving something to Mike that he wasn't getting from his wife. He used to tell me stories of how bitchy and naggy she was and it made me feel like I was so much better. Like maybe, just maybe, we would be able to make a real go at it. It had taken a while but I had eventually begun to realize it was all lies. I was the idiot here.

_why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_don't I give you what you need_

_when she calls you will go_

_there is one thing you should know_

_we don't have to live this way_

_baby why don't you stay_

_you keep telling me baby_

_there will come a time_

_when you will leave her arms_

_and forever be in mine_

_but i don't think that's the truth_

_and I don't like being used_

_and I'm tired of waiting_

_it's too much pain to have to bear_

_to love a man you have to share_

I don't think I was ever truly in love with Mike. Maybe just the notion of being in love with love. I liked the cuddling and nuzzling and confiding in someone. In the beginning that's all it was with Mike. A man who couldn't seem to keep his hands away from me. In the end I was just in pain over the whole idea of it. I was done.

_why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_don't i give you what you need_

_when she calls you will go_

_there is one thing you should know_

_we don't have to live this way_

_baby why don't you stay_

_i can't take it any longer_

_but my will is getting stronger_

_and I think I know just what I have to do_

_i can't waste another minute_

_after all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_why does she get the best of you_

_so the next time you find_

_you wanna leave her bed for mine_

I closed my eyes and took in a deep haggard breath as the lyrics hit the pinnacle of home for me. I steeled my resolve that I was ending this once and for all. I imagined Mike sitting in the front row as I opened my eyes to sing the last verse with all my heart had.

_why don't you stay_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_you cant give me what i need_

_when she begs you not to go_

_there is one thing you should know_

_i don't have to live this way_

_baby why don't you stay_

As the last word hung on my lips and Jasper finished the last few chords of the song the crowd erupted just as my tears threatened to spill over. Jasper smiled a tight lipped smile at me as he finished the song. I tried to return it as best as I could. I felt a little lighter after all of that. I leaned over to Jasper and whispered back and forth deciding what other song we would do. We needed something lighter and powerful. I leaned back after we decided and he began strumming away again.

**(Jordin Sparks-Tattoo)**

_No matter what you say about love_

_I keep coming back for more_

_Keep my hand in the fire_

_Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for_

It couldn't have been more true. I just kept putting myself out there. Only to get burned over and over. I sort of found this want to be the one to do the burning. Just once. But I knew I could never be that person. It just wasn't in me.

No matter what you say about life

_I learn every time I bleed_

_The truth is a stranger_

_Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind_

_Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothings broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you (I'll always have you)_

It was time to let go. Time to move on. I would keep and cherish every moment I had gone through, but it was time live and learn.

_Sick of playing all of these games_

_It's not about taking sides_

_When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver_

_It hurt enough to think that I could stop_

_Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind_

_Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothings broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you (I'll always have you)_

_If I live every moment_

_Won't change any moment_

_There's still a part of me in you_

_I will never regret you_

_Still the memory of you_

_Marks everything I do, oh_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothings broken (yeah)_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction (don't look back)_

_I loved you once, needed protection (no, no)_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment (i can't waste time)_

_I realized nothings broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done (no need to worry)_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at got a new direction (don't you ever look back)_

_I loved you once and I needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you_

I was able to finish the song with a smile on my face. Feeling even more powerful then I had in a while. Jasper and I bowed to the clapping crowd before making our way off stage. Alice met us just as we stepped off.

"You guys were soooo good!" She exclaimed as he hugged each of us.

We each told her our thanks.

"Oh Jas your brother made it. But your mom called and he had to take off."

"Oh really did he catch both songs? What did he think?"

"Yeah he did. He umm…Yeah he liked em." Jasper quirked an eyebrow at Alice's cryptic answers. Alice shot him the look that I knew meant "Don't ask I'll tell you later". I shook my head to try to ignore them. If there was some family thing going on I didn't want to get in the middle of it."

"You guys sticking around or heading out?" I asked the two who were still eyeing one another.

"Headed out." They answered in unison.

"Oooook then." I chuckled at their twin tendencies. "Well I'm gonna go head up and talk to Jake and Seth see if they wanna go out or something. You guys have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow." Alice kissed my cheek and Jasper nodded at me as he picked up his guitar case, before they disappeared.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I headed up the stairs to the second level in search of Jake. Tonight had just been weird all around. Cryptic words and looks amongst all my friends. The sexy mystery man. I needed to just get blind drunk. Feel up on my gays and just let go.

It was time for a new Bella Swan.

* * *

**C/N: So what did we think about the lil intro to Edward? Think maybe Bella got the wrong impression of him?  
**

**A/N:Thank you sooo much for the great response to the first ch! You guys own me! Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Welcome back. Night after B/E first meeting. Alot of you had the right idea about B/E hopefully this ch answers some of those questions...or it just may make a few more.  
**

**A/N: Seriously you guys get me so excited week after week that I have a difficult time with my self control. I want to just post all chapters that are already written in one shot for you guys to read. Much luv goes out to me beta like always, MizMandy. She gets me through my blocks and keeps me sane when I feel I'm not writing well. Follow me on twitter punkfox825. There's Rob/Robsten p0rn and lots of durty talk.  
**

**

* * *

**

I stumbled my way into the shop just after noon the next day. Yoga pants, huge sweatshirt covering a tank, hair thrown up in a messy bun on top of my head. My sunglasses were firmly planted on my face and I was holding on to the Styrofoam cup of coffee in my hand like it was a life line. After everyone had taken off last night Jake and Seth had convinced me to head out to a favorite gay bar of ours. I knew a gay bar wasn't exactly the best place to try to expand my 'new Bella' horizons, but I always had the most fun there. After the odd night I had had, it was nice to just go and let it all disappear. I could dance till my heart was content without the threat of some overzealous guy grabbing on me. It was always a good time. On the same side though, said good time usually ended up with us imbibing too many alcoholic drinks and regretting it the next day. I thought I would have this day to recoup. Once again…..so wrong.

Emmett called me at what felt like the butt crack of dawn saying something about one of my regulars coming in this afternoon, needing me to finish up his sleeve we had been working on, something about needing it to be healed before his honeymoon. I of course couldn't refuse. I may have trusted Jas or Em to do the little work that needed to be done but apparently said reg requested it only be me.

That is how I found myself stumbling in to the shop, nursing a heinous hangover, trying to clear my head before I would need to work. Both Jas and Em were bent over customers at their stations when I came in. They each glanced up at me as the door chimes alerted them to my arrival. Each said their hello's as I walked past. I may have grunted some sort of acknowledgment as I passed, set on my goal of making it to the office.

Once I made it in there I chugged my now cooled coffee before chucking the cup into the trash. I kneeled down to open the mini fridge perched under the desk and withdrew a RedBull. Once that was in my system also I headed across the hallway to the bathroom. I flipped on the over head light and refused to look at myself in the mirror. Instead I turned on the tap of cool water and cupped my hands to splash it on my face. After a few times of that I grabbed the towel next to the sink and patted my face dry. I finally braved looking at my reflection.

_Ehh not half bad._

I took down the bun on my head trying to run my fingers thru the tangles fruitlessly. I ran back to my bag in the office and returned victoriously with a brush. I ditched the hoodie before running the brush through my hair till it was all untangled. I brushed it up into a high ponytail before quirking my face at the mirror to check the damage.

_Better Swan._

Feeling clearer in the head and more confident I left the bathroom and headed back to the front of the shop. I walked into the main room and saw Emmett was still bent over working on a piece on the calf of a young guy. He's got multiple other pieces showing through his thin tank top and appears to be…asleep ..in the chair.

_I love regulars. They get in that chair and just relax._

Jasper is ringing his customer at the counter. So I set to work prepping my station. As Jasper finishes he turns to look at me.

"So who's refusing to let me indulge in my day off and coming in early exactly?" I half moan at him. "I wasn't too alert when you called asshole."

"Pete Cowell. He needs to finish the sleeve your doing so it has time to heal before his honeymoon. Apparently Charlottes coming with him, wants to get something or another pierced." He waves his hands in front of him like I should just assume what he's talking about. Jasper is also a licensed piercer but has strong beliefs against piercing females. He of course knows about my piercing Alice and has always figured if he didn't want another guy piercing her parts other guys wouldn't want him piercing their chicks. As a professional I found it all funny but went along with it. Hell it meant more money for me.

We start in on random small talk while I finish setting up my station. Jasper asks what we did after they left. I give him the short story. He's been to the gay clubs. He's been picked up at gay clubs. He prefers not to speak of gay clubs. I'm just finishing pulling out Pete's file when the door chimes.

Pete and Charlotte are each in their late twenty's. I've been working on them each since the shop opened. Their getting married in six weeks and honeymooning on some island. I've been working on a tribute piece on Pete's arm for a while now. Pete was a solider for five years and lost a friend to the war. I just need to finish coloring in some vines and add the lettering to the bottom.

"Pete, C, good to see yah" I greet them. I immediately usher Charlotte into the back to do her piercing while Pete stays up front chatting with Jasper. It only takes a few minutes to get Charlotte squared away. We return to the front and Pete's already settled in my chair. He's still talking to Jasper about some sports event or something so after conferring with him about the placement of his letters, I slip my ear buds in and get to work.

An hour later the piece is finished. I look around and notice Emmett's finished with his customer and see him taking a guy to the piercing room. He let's me know Jasper's in the office, if I need him, as he passes. I let Pete admire his arm in the mirror before I cover and tape it. I don't have to go over the care instructions with him but I do anyways. We say our good-bye's at the counter after they pay. I'm marking notes in his file when the door chimes ring out.

"Welcome to Eclipse. I'll be right with you." I absentmindly tell whoever it is that's walked in. I finish the notes to Pete's file and set it to the side.

"What can I do fo-" My mouth drops open. Standing before me is mystery man from the coffee shop. "Are you stalking me?" I narrow my eyes at him.

He leans in closer as he places his hands firmly on the counter in front of me. "Would that be a bad thing?" He smirks.

_Someone alert the weather center. This man is solely responsible for the nations flooding._

It takes a few seconds for me to get my wits about me. I can normally shoot a witty comeback out with the best of them. Right now…I'm tongue tied.

This apparently humors the creature before me. "What's the matter cat got your tongue Swan?"

I may be out of it but apparently I'm alert enough to realize I never told him my last name at the bar.

_He really is stalking me! He's come here to kill me!_

Just as I open my mouth to question him Jasper emerges from the back.

"Edward! There you are."

My head bounces back and forth between the two trying to make sense of the odd situation. Edward's still smirking away at me. Jasper just looks lost as to what he's walked into. I finally gather my wits enough to speak.

"You two know each other?" I question each still using my head as a ping pong ball apparently.

"Oh shit you two haven't met I forgot. Edward this is Bella. Bella this is Edward. My brother." Jasper introduces us.

"Your…Your…"

There go those damn words again.

Edward apparently senses my lack of verbal abilities. "I know all about Isabella Swan, Jasper. We met last night. Alice filled me in after Miss Swan here deemed me unworthy of her company after not unleashing my…..What was it you called it? Oh yes my arsenal of pickup lines on her."

"Wait…she's…" Jasper trails off after pointing in my direction and looking at Edward. Edward simply nods and I still stand there with my jaw open wondering what the hell I'm missing here. Jasper bursts out in a gut retching laugh suddenly. Tears begin streaming down his cheeks.

"What the hell is so funny?" I suddenly find my voice and it comes out louder then I would have liked.

"Oh…Oh…This is too good." Jasper's down to just gasping for breath as he wipes his tears. I turn back to Edward and find him still just grinning away like the cat that ate the damn canary. "So tell me my dear Bella, why was it you turned down my brother exactly?" The hyena in the corner finally speaks in a full sentence.

My face flamed up immediately. "Cheesy pickup line. Lack of ink or piercing. Just not my type sorry." I clicked my tongue as I tried to make a strong escape back to my station.

"Is that so?" He asked disbelievingly as he raised his eyebrows at Edward, who returned the same look.

"You ready?" He turned his body to Edward as he opened up the short door that blocked the front from the station area.

"Sure thing little brother. You get the picture I emailed?" Edward questioned as they walked over to the other side of the room that held Jasper's station. I tried to look like I was completely enthralled with cleaning up my station and not that I was concentrating on every word they said and movement they made. I was still trying to make sense of what had transpired.

"Yup, it should work good, may have to shrink it from what you wanted originally though to fit right."

Jasper's words peaked my interest enough that I turned just in time to see Edward pulling his Henley up over his head. For the second time today my jaw dropped.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, but every inch of skin that was revealed in the pulling of the shirt seemed to unveil an inch of ink. This man had ink all over his sides, across his upper chest and along the one shoulder I could see.

_Oh my god. Are those nipple rings?_

I think I may or may not have stopped breathing. I heard a throat clear and realized I had been staring. I flicked my eyes up to meet his.

_Did he just fucking wink at me?_

Oh this guy….. this guy…. Yeah there were no words. I turned my attention back to my station, which was unfortunately cleaned by this point. I could hear Emmett emerge from the piercing room behind me explaining to the customer care instructions for his new labret as he passed by me. He rang out the customer before turning to take in the room.

"Oh hey Edward. Getting the back piece done?" My jaw threatened to drop once again. I wasn't sure if it was the fact Emmett seemed to know who he was or the mention of back ink. I slowly stood from my station and began walking to the front counter, making it seem like I was going to do work up there. When I made it to the stools I sat and turned to my side so I could see Jasper's station from my peripherals. My breath hitched and the girls down below twitched, as I took in the sight of Edward's back. There was an intricate design across it that I recognized from one of Jasper's tattoos as the Cullen family crest. My head begun spinning. I turned back around and fumbled with the papers on the counter as Jasper began putting a template to Edwards upper back. Edward's very muscular tight upper back.

"So how was shopping with mom this morning?" Jasper asked as he pressed the paper flat.

"Oh it was fine. Mom dragging us store to store. You know how it is. Nessa got tired of it quickly so we had to cut it short." Edward responded over his shoulder.

_Nessa? Who the hell is this Nessa? Wife? Girlfriend? No way, he wouldn't have tried to pick me up last night. Or would he have? You know nothing about this Edward, Bella. Nothing besides he's walking sex on two legs that smells so good you just wanna crawl in his lap and make a home. Oh god I am so screwed._

Just then the front door opened, interrupting my inner dialogue fight. I looked up never happier in my life to see Rose and Alice walk through the door.

"I come baring payroll bitches!" Rose yelled as she slammed a pile of papers on the counter.

"We'll be in the office." I jumped up snatching both Alice and Roses wrists tightly into my hands before leading them to the back. I didn't look up from the floor until we were all three safely tucked into the back office with the door tightly shut.

"What the hell is your problem Swan?" Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

I took a few gasps trying to stop the dizzying in my head before I could get a coherent thought out.

"Edward….Edward is….fuckhawt guy." I finally sort of got out.

"Well yeah he's alright but-" I cut Alice off.

"NO! Last night at the coffee shop, fuckhawt guy at the bar. Ring any bells?" My eyes must have been as big as saucers as I tried to get my point across to her.

"Ohhhhhh yeah that." Alice was being cryptic again. I hated when Alice was cryptic.

"Alicceee.." I tried to be angry with her. Which wasn't really hard since I could tell she knew something.

Alice huffed at me. Apparently I was ruining her fun on this one. "After I left you and Jazz to go on stage I made it back to the couch and Edward was there. He saw you go on stage with Jasper and asked me if I knew you. I told him I did. He then proceeded to tell me the details of your two's little exchange at the bar."

She even finger quoted me that little twit. My hand slapped across my face in embarrassment.

"So you knew all this when we got off the stage last night and Jasper asked about him?"

"Yup" She even popped her 'p'.

_I was gonna kill her._

I began plotting where to hide the body ala Dexter style when I looked at Rose who was just standing there watching our exchange. "What about you blondie what part do you have in all this?"

Rose raised her hands in a peaceful gesture. "Hey I heard their conversation last night that's it. I'm not in this. But I gotta ask. Did you really call him fuckhawt to his face and call him out on his use of pickup lines?"

"Yes. Mainly cause I thought he was some random that I would never see again. Not thinking he would show up at my place of employment looking just as hawt related to one of my fucking coworkers!" My voice was near squeaky at the end of my rant.

Both Alice and Rose were staring at me grinning. "Bella likes Edward. Bella likes Edward. Bella likes-"

"Not funny sprout." I groaned banging my head against the door with my eyes closed for good measure.

"Oh come off it Bella. He seems to be into you. He's a definite upgrade from he who shall not be named. I say go have some fun." Rose offered.

"There's no reason to even think it. He's already taken. Who the hell's Nessa by the way?" I narrowed my eyes at Alice figuring she would probably know. Alice and Rose exchanged a look as their grins disappeared.

"Uhh maybe you should just ask Edward about that one." Alice grimaced.

"No way. Not happening. I'm done for the day so I am going to go out there, grab my bag, say my goodbyes, and go home to my quiet condo to curl up on the couch and watch some mind numbing reality TV." I resolved with myself.

Rose bit the inside of her lip like she wanted to tell me otherwise but was holding it in. "Whatever you say Bells. Do you want us to come along?"

"No I need to be alone and wallow in the misery of what an idiot I am."

I moved away from the door so we could filter out down the hallway. I walked with my head down telling myself to just grab my bag, mumble my good byes and slip out.

_Remember what I said about always being wrong?_

As we emerged in the open room Edward was still bent over the chair so I couldn't see his face. Jasper and him were silent until we showed.

Jasper looked up as we filtered from the hallway. "Hey my mom just called and asked if everyone wanted to come to dinner tonight." Alice and Rose readily agreed.

_Traitors._

"Tell your mom thanks Jas but I got some sketches to get done for some clients this week. So I gotta take a rain check." I tried to sound confident but knew everyone could see through it. I always have been such a horrible liar.

"Sketches? What sketches? The only newbie you have this week is Jane Volturi's and I saw it in your book complete." Emmett's big oaf ass had to speak up. I narrowed my eyes at him trying to silently tell him to kindly shut the hell up.

"Uhh yeah I had a couple that want me to draw up preliminaries."

_You suck at lying Swan._

"Come on Bella we haven't had family dinner in a while." Alice chided.

Edward flipped his head over on the chair so he was silently staring at me. His deep green eyes seemed to be burning straight into me as if he was trying to read me. I couldn't have looked away if I wanted to.

"Yeah come on Bella. I'm here now the family unit is complete. Are you really going to deprive my mother of a missing member?" Edward piped in.

_That fucker winked at me again._

I internally groaned knowing I wasn't going to be getting out of this anytime soon. So instead I gave myself an inner pep talk. I could go to dinner just like I had so many times before. Just cause he was there didn't mean I even had to interact with him. I really did enjoy cooking with Esme in her kitchen. I let out a large breath as I resigned myself to the fact my night was about to be spent in a house with Mr. Sex on two legs.

"Fiinneee What time?"

Jasper grinned. "Six Swan. Dinners at six."

I mumbled a "I'll be there" and left the shop without any goodbyes or looking back. I swore I heard a chuckle and since I didn't recognize it figured it must have belonged to Edward.

It will be fine. It will be fine. I mumbled the mantra to myself as I got in my car and slammed the door. I banged my head against the steering wheel a few times hoping the pain would distract me. I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting rid of the green eyed man for a while, and that things in fact we're not going to be fine. This time I swore I was right.

* * *

**C/N: It's so on….Let's cheer our girl on for some confidence during dinner!  
**

**A/N: Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Welcome to chapter 4.**

**A/N: BREAKING DAWN HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN FILMING! With all the excitement yesterday into today I decided to give u guys a chapter a day early! Still swooning over dancing kissing touching R/K pics! Quick thanks to MizMandy and my new prereader ibelieverk You guys own me! and if it wasnt for u I probably wouldnt be writing! Hope you guys like it. Follow me on twitter punkfox825**

**

* * *

**

I pulled up to the Cullen house at 5 o'clock. I hoped if I came earlier enough I could hide out in the kitchen with Esme and not have to interact with anyone. Namely him, Mr. Tongue-tie-woman-when-I-walk-in-a-room. I recognized the two cars in the drive way. One belonged to Esme and the other was Alice's.

_Good no guys here apparently._

I walked up the steps to their door letting myself in without knocking. We all had been coming here for so long that eventually Esme informed us it irritated her when we knocked. I call out hello hoping someone will respond in this huge house. I hear a chorus of in here's come from the kitchen. I cross the entry way and navigate myself in the direction of the kitchen. As I turn the corner I see Rose and Alice perched on barstools across the counter from Esme.

"Bella dear so good to see you!" I walk around the island to greet my surrogate mom.

"Hi Esme. How you been?"

"Oh just wonderful now that you're here. The girl's here were just filling me in on the latest gossip."

I cringe knowing what that gossip entails. Me, namely me and my idiotic meeting with her eldest.

"Oh really that's nice." I plaster a fake smile across my face hoping the subject will change now that I am actually in the room. Does it? You guessed it. Bella Swan wrong again. "What's for dinner?" I turn towards the stove behind her to lift lids.

"The pasta and sauce are boiling for the lasagnas. The boys aren't home yet so we have to wait so you just make yourself comfortable and fill me in on your side of the story. I'll get you a glass of wine."

I know its worthless to even try fighting it so I try to go with the notion that if we get it out of the way now I can maybe get through the night peacefully later.

I resign myself onto a stool with a huff. "Ok what's the latest?" I robotically answer knowing full well where this going.

Esme slides a wine glass across the counter to me.

_I swear she just winked at me. That must be where he gets it from._

"So you and Edward…." Esme trails off like she wants to say more on the subject.

"Let's not even go there please. We have said about 10 words to each other. And those mainly consisted of my telling him off rudely."

The three exchange looks. More of this cryptic shit going around the kitchen.

"Can I just mention something Isabella?" Esme has never looked at me so softly in my life. She actually looks like she's scared of my reaction.

"Yeah of course you can Esme." I try to reassure her that I'm not gonna bite her head off or something.

"I just want to mention, that I like to think I know my son pretty well. And on that note he came home quite different then I've ever seen him before last night. "

One of my eyebrows quirks on its own, trying to make sense of what she's telling me.

"You intrigued him my dear."

I intrigued him? What the hell does that mean?

I stew a few moments trying to make sense of what has transpired. Esme stands up and moves to the stove beginning to layer out the lasagna ingredients in two pans. Alice and Rose begin conversing to the side of me. I finally find my voice to ask the question that has been bugging me all afternoon.

"Who's Nessa?" The entire room goes silent. Esme stops ladling sauce and turns to look at me. She make's eye contact with each of the other girls. "She doesn't…." They both shake their heads. "We didn't think it was our place to say anything." Alice whispers solemnly. Now I can't help but wonder what the hell I've gotten into here.

Esme lays the ladle down before taking a deep breath and looking me directly in the eyes. "Well Bella…Nessa is-"

We're interrupted at that precise time by the front door opening and loud voices filtering into the house.

"We're home!" I hear come from the front of the house as the other three females in the room exchange a look.

I steel myself for the male bodies that I can hear nearing the kitchen and are about to turn the corner. What comes instead surprises me greatly. Instead of four adult male bodies I hear a patter of extremely smaller feet nearing. Suddenly a tiny feminine voice rings out in the silence of the kitchen.

"Gammie Gammie. Daddy got me ball!" A tiny bouncy haired little girl bounds into Esme's arms holding a purple ball.

"Oh hi there baby girl. Were you a good girl for papa?" The little girl nods her head enthusiastically.

"I houngy" The little girl tells Esme.

"Gammie's cooking dinner right now baby girl you want to go play?"

"Pwease?"

"Of course sweetie." Esme's eyes catch mine." But first will you say hi to everyone?"

The little girl's eyes travel around the room. "Hi Ali. Hi Rosie." Her eyes stop on mine before looking back at Esme's.

"This is Bella. Bella this is Nessa. My grand-daughter. Edward's daughter." Esme explains.

My heart and throat clench.

"Hi Bwellwa" Her tiny voice says to me.

Esme placed her back down on the floor after patting her head. Just as she toddled out of the room Carlisle (Jasper and apparently Edward's father) and Jasper turn the corner into the kitchen with bag's of groceries.

Esme is leaning against the counter still staring intently at me. "Does it make sense now?"

I can't help as my head automatically shakes no.

Alice questions Jasper about where Edward is after saying hello to him. He explains that he went upstairs to change apparently Nessa spilt her juice cup on him. I quietly excuse myself to the backyard. I'm suddenly feeling the need for some cool air.

I settle into one of the chaise loungers in the back yard with my head between my knees. I try taking a few deep breaths as the past 24 hours flows through my head. Gorgeous guy at the bar that I had great time bantering with is Edward. Edward is Jasper's brother. Edward is a father.

_Does it change anything?_

_No. No it doesn't. If anything I think it just makes him more endearing. I may have only said a few words to this guy but something about the way he looks at me snaps something inside of me. Something that hasn't snapped in a really long time._

I don't know how long I sat out there but suddenly a voice behind me made me jump.

"There you are."

Edward sidles up next to me on the chair. "Do you mind?"

I wave over the space to let him know I don't. He sits and takes a deep breath before looking at me.

"So…you met Nessa." It's more of a statement then a question. I simply nod anyways.

"She's sweet." I offer up.

"She's my life." He responds. A few seconds of silence pass between us.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I whisper.

"Does it matter?" He looks me straight in my eyes and I'm immediately taken into the tunnel vision again.

I think of it for only a second. "No it doesn't." I have to break the daze he puts me in. "Now stop using your voodoo dazzling powers on me Edward Cullen."

That one earns a chuckle. "So I'm fuckhawt and have voodoo dazzling powers now? You are a mystery to me Isabella Swan."

"Do I intrigue you Cullen?" I narrow my eyes teasing him with the word his mother used. His jaw goes slightly slack as he looks at me.

"You've been talking to my mother I see."

"So you admit you talk about me to your mother? Did I make that much of an impression on you?"

"More than you would guess." I hear him murmur under his breath.

"Now is that cause of me or just the fact I turned you down?"

"Honestly?" I nod. "In the beginning I think it was just because you turned me down so strongly. But after I heard you sing and talked to Alice I just felt …..this need….. to know you more. "

I can't help as my lower lip finds its way between my teeth and I flip my ring back and forth.

"Do you think we could do that?" I look at him with confusion clear in my eyes. "Do you think we could get to know each other more Isabella?"

I don't even have to think about it that time. I feel the same need he apparently does. This stranger in front of me appeals to me in a way I've never felt before. It's not just the ink, though that helps his case greatly. It's everything about him, and the mystery of the man before me. I feel the need to indulge myself and peel apart the layers of his persona slowly. An preferably in a bed.

I have to mentally chastise myself to stop with those thoughts. The flooding screaming girly bits are making it extremely difficult though.

"Yeah I think we can do that."

"Good." He seems relieved to know this. There's a sweet vulnerable side to him that I'm seeing." Cause I think you kinda like me Isabella." And there he goes back to the cocky side.

"Oh you just know how to ruin the moment don't you Cullen. I don't even know you." I can't help shaking my head as I wonder what the hell I'm getting into here.

"How old are you?" I don't remember ever hearing exactly how old he was. Just that he was older then Jasper. He looks like he can't be more then mid twenty's, I'm not sure if I could handle if he was that much older than me.

"29, you?"

"25." I'm not sure if that changes his mind or not. His face is blank so I can't read how he feels about it.

"Where's Nessa's mother?" I don't know why I care or why it matter's, something is just gnawing at me.

"That my dear is a discussion for a different day." I simply nod my head figuring he's probably right.

"And its Bella." Now it's his turn to be confused. "My friends call me Bella."

"And is that what we are… friends?"

"For now." I have no clue where that came from, and yet I don't regret it.

We share a silent moment once again. It's odd to me how even though we are more less strangers the silence isn't remotely uncomfortable. "We better get back in. God knows what that group is up to."

Edward immediately leaps up off the lounger and holds his hand out for me to take. I slowly slipped my hand into his and was shocked when I felt a tinge of electricity zap me. It wasn't like you normally feel from just static or something. This one seemed to filter from my fingers all the way to my toes. I looked at Edward's face to see if he felt it also or if it was simply my imagination. He was staring slack jawed at our hands before connecting his eyes with mine.

"Should we… should we go inside?" He rubbed his thumb across my knuckles before bringing my wrist to his lips. He never quite kissed it, simply ghosted his lips over it. It was enough to make a shiver run down my spine.

"Are you cold Bella? We should get you inside." His mouth turned up into a grin as he winked before dropping my hand lightly to my side. He motioned for me to go in first. I swore I could feel the heat of a hand on my lower back as we walked back inside but couldn't be sure. Everyone's standing in the kitchen and each grows obviously quiet as we enter. Alice has a grin pasted on her face when she looks at me quickly before volunteering to get Nessa from her room.

_She must have had one of her "seeing moments". I'll have to ask her about it later._

Esme eyes both of us as if she could just tell our whole conversation by simply looking at us but luckily doesn't say anything. "There you two are. Dinner's almost done. Everyone go ahead and take their seats."

We all shuffle into the dining room and take our seats around the table. Carlisle on one end, with Jasper next to him, Alice and then me. Rose and Emmett sit across. And of course Edward takes the seat directly across from me with Nessa sitting between him and Esme in a booster seat.

Small talk bounces back and forth around the table as food is served. I'm fairly quiet, only speaking when spoken to. I do learn that Edward is some type of computer programmer or what not. Apparently it gives him the ability to mainly work from home. Only having to travel for meetings every so often. No one brings up why they suddenly moved here or the subject of Nessa's mom. Which is disappointing to me, since I don't want to have to ask about it. I'm assuming Edward will fill in the holes for me at some point in time. We stay around talking long after the food is gone. It's not until my phone rings that I notice how much time has passed. I pull it out of my pocket to read the text message.

_"I miss you. We can work this out."_

_He's really not gonna give up apparently._

I roll my eyes before shoving the phone back in my pocket without responding. I don't realize everyone at the table is looking at me until I look back up.

"Let me guess? Mike?" Rose snaps. I narrow my eyes but she doesn't back down.

"Who's Mike?" The voice in front of me speaks up.

I lock eyes with him before quickly looking down mumbling 'nobody'. It's silent for a moment before Edward speaks up again declaring its time for Nessa to go to bed. He picks her up after she offers her nite nites to everyone and Esme kisses her on the head. Edward disappears out of the door way towards the stairs. Suddenly there is a flurry of motion as everyone tries to fill the awkward moment by suddenly offering to help clean up. Esme excuses the boys while us females help her bring dishes to the kitchen. We finish cleaning up dinner and Edward still has not appeared. So I offer my own good nights hoping to make it out before Edward comes back downstairs. I cross the stairs headed to the front door just as I hear footsteps descending the stairs.

"Bella wait!"

I turn around and come face to face with a flushed Edward.

"I was hoping you hadn't left yet. Nessa took a bit longer than normal to go down."

I duck my head trying to escape as quickly as possible. "I was just heading out. Thanks for dinner. Good night Edward." I try to turn without stumbling but Edward reaches out and grabs my arm swinging me back around. His hand slides down my arm until he takes my hand in his.

"Who's Mike Bella?" His voice is almost too low for me to hear.

_Too low if I wasn't completely in tune and thriving off any sound or movement this man made._

"That is a story for a different day." I use his own words against him.

"Fair enough." Suddenly the confident man I had grown so accustomed to seems nervous. He pushes his hand through his hair a few times before gripping it tightly and tugging. "Listen…Umm…god why is this so hard?"

"Just spit it out Edward, geez what's the big deal?" I find it almost humorous but will myself not to laugh at loud at his obvious nervousness.

"I planned on taking Nessa to the park tomorrow morning before her nap. I was wondering if you would join us." He rushes it all out so fast it takes a second for my brain to filter it and make sense of what he has said.

"Are you asking me on a play date Cullen?" My confidence to tease seems to rise the more nervous he is.

He smirks at me. "No. Not a date. I just know you didn't get to spend a whole lot of time getting to know Nessa. Thought it would be nice if you came and hung out. We could talk while Nessa plays. You know? Get to know each other a bit better. Just as you know….friends. Friends do that right?" He has a slight sparkle in his eyes that I cant quite make sense of. "That and if you're there maybe you can keep all the single moms at the park at bay."

"Well maybe if you wouldn't dazzle them with all your fuckhawtness so much you wouldn't have so much of an issue there Cullen." He gives me that crooked grin and I realize in that moment I don't think I would ever be able to tell this man no even if I wanted to. "Ok sounds good what time?"

"Uh how about 10am?"

"Ok should I just meet you guys here?"

"Yeah that would be perfect the parks just around the corner we can walk from here."

"Ok then it's a…friend date. I'll be here. Good night Edward."

He surprises me by leaning in closer to me with only the upper half of his body. He presses his lips against my cheek in a feather light kiss that lingers just a second past that whole 'friends' level before pulling away.

"Good night Bella. Sleep well." With that he turns around a walks away. I can feel the tingles in my cheek all the way out to my car. I slide into the driver's seat still in a slight daze. I realize for the first time I was actually right about something. I wasn't going to be getting rid of Edward Cullen anytime soon. As I couldn't deny the fact I didn't want to.

* * *

**C/N: Awwww time for a playdate! Should have a update in week!  
**

**A/N: Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Welcome to chapter 5. **** Ready for a little playdate? Hope you guys like it.**

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. Much luv to my #1 beta mizMandy be sure to check out her story Letters from home...ArmyWard is such a sweetheart! Thanks to Ibelieverk who is my #1 wifey and fellow h00r! Also I just started beta'ing a story for prettykittyartist called Carlie's Eyes. The story is actually completely posted and she is working on the sequel but it was never beta'd so go check it out when u have time. Follow me on twitter punkfox825**

**

* * *

**

After an extremely restless sleep and over two hours of ridiculously trying to find a park appropriate outfit I was now pulling into my destination. Jasper was out in the front yard playing with Nessa. Esme was sitting on a blanket under the shade of a tree nearby. She was laughing at Jasper and Nessa playing around in the grass in front of her. She noticed me pull up and stood to meet me as I parked my car. Her smile was infectious to me. Any nerves I had felt on the drive over were immediately gone. I had been here more times than I could count. Esme had stayed up late with me on so many occasions crying over a boy or what not. Nothing had changed.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that if it helps you get through the morning._

Me and my inner monologue were gonna have issues today.

I hugged Esme hello. We leaned against the side of my car as she informed me that Edward was finishing up something in the house and would be outside shortly. She gave me that motherly all knowing smile with one eyebrow raised. You know the one I'm talking about. Where your mom knows something, she's just waiting for you to fess up to it first. When Esme realized I wasn't going to be so forthcoming she broke the silence first.

"So park huh?"

"Yes Esme. Edward thought since their going to be around now, and we're all so close as it is, it would be nice if I got to know Nessa a bit more. And it would give us a chance to talk without little ears around. And I'm not talking about the child's." I looked at her pointedly so she knew I was talking namely her and Alice's. I wasn't sure who I was trying to prove a platonic relationship to more her or myself.

"Well that's nice. I think you two should….get to know each other better."

"Esme." I tried to find the words. "Just….just…don't." I shook my head and pulled away from my car to go talk to Jasper and Nessa. "I never thought I would see the day Jasper Cullen played ring around the rosies." I called out as I neared. "If only Alice could see this now. You better be careful she's gonna be wanting a munchkin of her own if you don't behave."

Jasper lifted up Nessa on to his hip as I walked closer. "What do you mean gonna? She's got some weird five year plan mapped out the second I put a ring on that pretty little hand of hers." I couldn't help but laugh knowing I had seen said five year plan notebook. Jasper was taking a lot on by attaching himself to her.

"Hello there Miss Nessa. " I tapped the nose of the precocious child bouncing on Jasper's hip. Being an only child and never having much experience with little ones I thought I was going to be nervous being around her. Something about her just drew me in and made me want to giggle.

_Defiantly got that from her daddy._

"Nessa do you remember Bella?" Jasper voice dropped into one you hear people talk to kids.

"Hi Bwella." She smiled a gapping tooth grin at me.

"Are you ready to go to the park today?"

"Pawk. Wee's. Wings. Lides." She started spouting.

"Yup were gonna do the slides and swings. We're gonna have so much fun." I wasn't even sure how I understood her toddler talk. Somehow I knew exactly what she was excited about.

Nessa started wiggling in Jasper's arms holding her little chubby arms out to me. "Up. Up. Go."

I swallowed a lump in my throat at the idea of actually holding this little precious thing. Would I drop her? Before I could even think too long she had lunged across the small gap between us and twisted her hands behind my head. My arms reached out on instinct and wrapped around her backside immediately settling her on my hip.

"Nessa you know better." Edwards voice shocked me out of my surprise as he came bounding down the stairs. He strode up right next to us and ducked down so he was face to face with his daughter. "You have to be careful. You could have hurt Bella. You have to wait till someone's ready to hold you. You're getting too big for that ok?"

Nessa looked down ashamed and mumbled a sowie to her dad. Edward seemed to accept that and rose up to his full stature to look at me. "Bella, you look lovely today." My cheeks flamed with heat at the complement. Or maybe it was the fact he was grasping my elbow as he spoke. I couldn't be sure. But I knew if I was already flushed from just a few words I was going to have a hell of a time getting through this afternoon. Edward was standing before me looking the maximum of fuckhawtness. Loose faded jeans topped with a short sleeve button up that was only partially buttoned revealing a tight white shirt underneath. Hair all wild like he spent half the morning running his hands through it, or half the morning rolling between his sheets. I worried if I could drown in my own saliva.

"Are we ready?" Edward looked between the two of us. I nodded in the affirmative that I was. "Nessa do you need to go potty first?" Nessa shook her head back and forth. "Will you go try for me? Gammie will take you." Edward motioned for his mom as I let Nessa gently to the ground. They walked hand in hand into the house and disappeared.

"Thanks for coming today Bella. Probably wasn't how you planned on spending your Sunday afternoon." Edward was back to looking quite nervous.

"Don't be silly." I reassured him. "I couldn't resist spending some time with that little angel. She's a sweetheart." Edwards face visibly fell and it took a second before I realized why. I gasped as my face broke out in a wide smile. "Did you think I only came for daddy?"

"NO" He answered a bit too quickly. His cheeks showed just a hint of a blush. "But it would be nice to be included sometimes. Everyone only wants me for my daughter it seems." I could tell he was joking. I reached out and placed my hand gently on his forearm. " Awww, well she is adorable. Don't worry daddy I'll make time for you too." I somehow find the cockiness in me to wink before walking away from him from him to grab my bag from my car.

The girls are high-fiving each other. They wanna find out how 'cocky' DaddyWard can get. I have to shush them.

Luckily Esme and Nessa descend down the stairs at that moment saving me from Edwards comeback.

"We're all empty. Ready to go play." Esme announces as she lets go of Nessa's hand so she can run to Edward.

"Well let me grab the stroller so we can get going."

Edward headed over to the trail of cars in front of the Cullen's garage. I expected him to go to the large Tahoe SUV instead he turned over to the Volvo.

A Volvo. I internally cackled.

Edward stopped and turned around to eye me. " What's so funny?"

_Damn maybe not so internal._

"I'm sorry….really…I am." I tried to catch my breath. "A Volvo? Really? What are you 50?"

"Hey it's the safest car on the road nowadays."

I suddenly realized he was extremely serious.

_Edward's a dad. He may be completely hot and I wanna jump his bones every time he winks or smirks in my direction but it doesn't mean he risks his child's life._

"I'm sorry it's a great car. Great…uh…color." I bit my lip as my eyes immediately met the ground. I was already screwing this day up. I began questioning if I could give my apologies to Esme and simply fiegn illness. Before I had a chance to open my mouth two running shoes were standing in front of me and there was a pressure under my chin forcing me to look up. When I realized from the tingles floating through me it was Edward's finger pushing up. I looked up under my eye lashes till I found his pools of green. He had nothing but pure compassion wafting off of him. He leaned in even closer till I could feel his hot breath wash over me.

"Hey it's ok. It may not be the coolest car but maybe one day without Nessa in it you'll let me show you how fast it really goes." He pushes his aviator sunglasses on his face before he walks away to help Esme strap Nessa into her stroller and before I knew it we were side by side on the sidewalk headed towards the park.

We arrived at the park after a short walk. Nessa immediately started trying to wiggle out of the stroller so Edward released her from her confines. He parked the stroller on the edge of the giant sand pit and followed her toddle up the stairs to the biggest slide. After a few trips up and down Nessa got sidetracked with a little boy in the sand and plopped down next to him to share his toys. Edward and I made our way to a bench near by to sit and watch her.

"You know your gonna have to watch her as she gets older. Gonna have boys throwing pebbles at her window." I teased him.

"Oh god don't remind me." Edward groaned as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Do boys still do that?" He turned to look at me after a moment.

"I wouldn't know. Never had one do it for me when I was that age."

"Oh come on. You never had a boy throw pebbles at your window and try to climb the tree to sneak in?"

"Hello, police chief's daughter here. I was lucky I had boys brave enough to talk to me in the daylight let alone risk doing it after daddy went to bed."

Edward's head bobbed a few times in understanding. We sat in silence as we watched Nessa and the little blonde boy bury the cars in the sand.

"Is Nessa her full name?" I questioned as I watched.

"No it's actually Vanessa but we just always shortened it. We used to call her Nessie but Esme was against it. Said she wouldn't have her only granddaughter being called a mythical monster."

I smiled at the thought of Esme reprimanding Edward for his choice of nicknames. Edward leaned back and slouched into the bench as he brought one of his feet to rest on the opposite knee.

"SO are you ready to tell me your story?" I asked.

"Are you ready to tell me yours?" He looked me in my eyes challenging me.

"You first." I knew if he could reveal his to me first I would be willing to open up about mine.

"Deal." Edward's posture changed and I could tell this wasn't going to be a sweet story. "Nessa's mother name is Kate. We met in high school. and thought we were in love. You know the typical story. I got accepted to college in California. We made it the four years just dating. I got my computer degree and started work immediately. Made a name for myself before I ended up opening my own business. We ended up getting married way too young. A year later we found out she was pregnant. I was ecstatic at the thought of a little me, Kate seemed to be also. She made it through her pregnancy fine. She loved being the center of attention. I should have known something was wrong then." Edward was rapidly moving his hands through his hair as he watched his daughter. I tensed not knowing what exactly was going to be coming out of his mouth next. "Things began ok after Nessa was born. Kate was still the center of attention now that she had this newborn to show off. We shared all the responsibilities from diapers to feeding to playing to naptimes. Everything was 50/50. I began to see a decline in her enthusiasm to do it just after Nessa's 1st birthday. I thought….well I'm not sure what I thought. I was so busy trying to get my business out there and still spend time with my child I guess it all just sort of went over my head. Maybe I just didn't want to see it."

Edward paused in his story but I stayed silent willing him to continue at his own pace.

"We began fighting more. Little things, me working too late, her having to turn down dinners with friends cause we couldn't find a baby sitter. I was perfectly ok settling into this family life, Kate apparently wasn't. Eventually it all came to a head. I began questioning what we were even doing together. Six months ago I came home to find all of Kate's stuff gone. On the kitchen table was two envelopes with my name on them. One was a set of divorce papers. Even marked with little tabs to show exactly where to sign. The other contained a letter and papers signing over all parental rights of Nessa to me." Edward looked at me quickly. I hoped my face showed what he needed to see. Inside my heart was breaking for the man next to me. "Just like that she was gone. She had just left Nessa at our neighbor's house. Nice little old lady that loved Nessa like she was her own grandchild but still, just left her there while she took off. The letter said something about her not being cut out to be the wife and mother role. She knew I would give our daughter something that apparently she couldn't. Sooo…once the divorce was finalized I decided to come back home and surround my daughter with family that truly love her."

"Edward I…I am so sorry you had to go through that." I wanted to say more but it was all I could come up with coherently.

"Ehhh it's not so bad. I may hate the cowardly way she went around things but I can't hate her. She gave me Vanessa. She changed me, I couldn't imagine my life with out her."

We sat admiring the giggling two year old dumping sand over her head as I absorbed the story.

"I'm glad you guys came here." I whispered more to myself but apparently Edward picked up on it.

"I'm glad we came back too. " Edward whispered back. "Not just because she gets to be spoiled." He added louder.

Just then a little voice from the sandbox interrupted our moment. "Daddy I hongrey."

"Well I think that's our sign to head back" Edward chuckled as he met Nessa half way and picked her up to situate her back in her stroller. "Shall we go whip up some lunch ladies? Bella would you care to join us? I make a mean PB and J"

"Oh with an offer like that how can I refuse?"

We made it back to the house quickly. The house was empty besides Esme as we made our way into the kitchen.

Nessa ran into Esme's legs as she entered the kitchen. "Gammie I hongrey" She exclaimed in her little voice.

"Well hello to you too." Esme lifted her granddaughter up to rest on her hip. "Did you have a fun time at the park?" Nessa answered in the affirmative.

"Hey mom would you mind making Nessa lunch and getting her down for her nap?" Esme's eyebrow raised as if to question why should she when he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. Edward's feet shifted around nervously. "Its nice outside I was gonna make Bella and I a snack and go out to the meadow."

Esme's mouth opened in a perfect 'o' as her eyes darted back and forth between us. "Sure not a problem."

Edward kissed her quickly on her cheek before turning around and pulling food out of the cupboard's. I excused myself to make a trip to the restroom. By the time I returned Edward was alone in the kitchen pulling the zipper shut on a backpack.

"Where'd everyone go?" I looked around the empty kitchen.

"Ness finished her lunch. Esme's putting her down for her nap now. You ready to head out?" He slung the backpack over his shoulder and raised and eyebrow at me.

"Where're we going?"

The sly grin came across his face. "You'll see it's a little walk just outside the property line." He laid his hand out towards me and as mine slipped into his it just felt natural. My head was beginning to spin with all the little things that had happened that in any normal situation I should have been questioning constantly. What did this mean? What happens next? How do I feel about this? And yet I wasn't questioning anything. I was going with the flow and just letting it happen. It all just felt so….right.\

Edward led me out the back of the house to the deck. We set out silently along the cobblestone pathway, which led out the back length of the Cullen's yard. As we neared the cluster of tree's that surrounded the property Edward stopped. He turned to face me, dropping my hand in the process.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" My voice spoke without even thinking.

"Then close your eyes." He stepped behind me as my eye lids closed. Without my sight all my other senses immediately heightened. I could feel the warmth of his body pressed up behind me. His hands came to rest on upper arms. I felt his hand as it brushed my hair to one side of my neck. His fingers lightly traced the line across my neck as he leaned closer to me. "Walk forward." His breath was hot as he whispered in my ear. My feet started to move forward as he led me. I could feel us moving through the trees. Suddenly there was nothing but heat on my face as the sun hit me. "Open your eyes." I opened my lids slowly and took in my surroundings. We were standing in the middle of a open field surrounded by trees. There was long grass and wildflowers dotting the landscape. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. I turned to Edward, my mouth was probably gapping but I couldn't seem to shut it. Edward was looking at me like he was unsure of what I thought. I finally shut my mouth and grinned. He seemed to relax as he returned it.

"How… what…" Edward chuckled behind me. "How is it I've never seen this place?"

"Well it's kinda always been my place. No one else comes out here." Edward dropped the back pack he had been carrying to his feet and pulled out a small blanket and laid it out on the ground. "I discovered it when I was younger. It's where I've always come to have some peace."

We each took a spot on the blanket. "Edward this place is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I felt like I should whisper. Afraid I would disturb the peaceful serenity surrounding us.

"Yeah I used to think so too." Edward's eyes were locked on mine as he spoke. I felt the flush of fire in my cheeks at his words.

_Pull it together Swan_

Edward began systematically pulling little bags and containers of food out of the pack between us. Once he handed me a bottle of tea he looked at me again.

"You ready to tell me your story?"

* * *

**C/N: So we know the basic of Edward's past now. We will hear some more details later. Don't worry I don't plan on having Kate come back to claim her child or anything. I wanna stay on the lighter side of the story.**

**A/N: Also for those tapping their toes waiting on the lemons in here I went ahead and posted 2 smutty as all hell o/s for your viewing pleasure...go check them out! Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Welcome to chapter 6.**

**A/N: ****As always hope you guys like it. Much luv to my #1 beta mizMandy be sure to check out her story Letters from home...ArmyWard is such a sweetheart! Thanks to Ibelieverk who is my #1 wifey and fellow h00r! Also I just started beta'ing a story for prettykittyartist called Carlie's Eyes. The story is actually completely posted and she is working on the sequel but it was never beta'd so go check it out when u have time. Follow me on twitter punkfox825**

**

* * *

**

_"You ready to tell me your story?"_

I bit my lip knowing I had made a deal with Edward over sharing our stories. I just wasn't sure where to start or even how much I was willing to open up about. Something about Edward made me want to be completely truthful and open. That same side of me was scared that if I told him the whole story he would think I was some horrible person and go running for the hills.

_Or trees __depending__ where we are._

"What do you wanna know?"

Edward took a sip of his tea with his eyes locked on mine. "All of it. Everything. What ever you want to tell me."

I still just stared at him. "There's a lot."

Edward seemed to understand what I was saying in so little of words. His eyes darted around as he took a deep breath. He seemed to be contemplating what he would say next before coming to some sort of resolve. " Ok well how bout you tell me who Mike is?"

_Ahhh the whole does she have a boyfriend thing._

I promised myself I may not be completely open right away but resolved myself to be truthful. "Mike is a guy I was seeing. It didn't work out. At least for me. I told him it was over and he doesn't seem to want to let go."

"Why didn't it work out? I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind." I tried to express with my eyes that I was a semi open book for him. I think I may have just looked constipated, but I took a deep breath and continued anyways." Mike's married. When we first started seeing each other he told me he was going through a divorce. I have now finally realized he has no plans to do that. I finally decided to cut the strings."

"The song you sang at the coffee house…."

"Yeah that was the night I decided to finally move on." I nervously bit into the flesh of my bottom lip.

Edward's eyes lowered to the ground and I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. Instead I stayed silent. I began taking little bites off my sandwich. I let him take in what I told him. Finally when he looked up I could see the questions swimming in his eyes.

"You regret it?" I wasn't sure what he was asking.

"Getting involved with him or ending it?"

"Both" His voice was only a whisper.

I swallowed the bit of sandwich in my mouth pondering it. "When we first started it was fun. It quickly got old though. I was glad to end it. It was a long time coming, I'm not sure why it even went on as long as it did." I reached for the bag of chips between us. "Hell the sex wasn't even that great." I off-handily added at the end.

A shocked expression was frozen on Edward's face when I looked at him. I wasn't sure if he was taken a back at my bluntness. "Sorry. Just….well truthfully it wasn't. But it wasn't just about that though. Sex does play an intricate part in a relationship though. Without that a relationship just loses its balance. At least for me." I mumbled under my breath though I think Edward still picked up on it.

Edward seemed to agree with me. I couldn't stop it seemed, my mouth had opened and I was suddenly spilling out all my feelings. I laid back on the blanket and looked up at the clear sky. I closed my eyes and just felt the heat on me.

"You know how long it's been since I've been kissed?" I said out into the air above me. "Like really been kissed?" I wasn't sure if I was just talking to myself or if I actually wanted Edward to answer.

"How long were you guys together?" Edward was still sitting, staring at me from above. His voice was low.

"About a year. But it was since long before that." I shook my head as I thought about my boyfriend before Mike. The sex had been there with each of them. Both relationships had been seriously lacking in….the intimacy. I realized neither of us had spoken for a few moments so I opened one eye and peaked in Edward's direction. He had moved a bit closer to me. The look on his face looked like he was mulling over a serious problem. He was biting on the inside of his lip and looked completely torn. Suddenly his vision cleared. He looked at my eyes before glancing at my lips as his tongue darted out and left his lips glistening. He leaned in closer to me as his fingers brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

_Oh my god he's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me!_

"That, my dear Bella, is a serious crime." Edward lowered his face as his eyes closed. I tried to keep my eyes open. I wanted to remember every moment of this. They closed on their own as I felt Edward brush his lips against mine. It couldn't even be considered a kiss. He seemed to be testing to see if I was going to shove him off me or kick him in the nuts or something. When he realized I wasn't he increased the pressure taking my top lip slightly between his. He applied the perfect suction and I suddenly felt like I was floating.

My hands glided up along his arms until they were wrapped around his neck. I tugged his head closer to me as I opened up to him. He turned his head slightly deepening the connection. I may have moaned into his mouth as I felt the tip of his tongue lightly glide into touch my own. We twisted back and forth perfectly blending a few times before Edward pulled back slowly. He left a chaste kiss to my lips before leaving lingering kisses to my cheeks, nose and eyes. My eyes opened slowly to take in the sight before me as I felt him pull away.

"Was that-"I placed my index finger to his lips.

"Don't spoil it." My voice was barely audible.

A crooked grin broke out on the lips I had just been kissing. "So you admit there was something to spoil?"

I slapped at his shoulder pushing him off me. I couldn't help the grin though as I sat up. "Oh your smooth Cullen." I shook my head back and forth a few times as if I was trying to clear the moment from my mind. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face though. I willed myself to not let my fingers brush over the tingling sensation in my lips. I chanced a glance to my side and saw Edward laying on the blanket with his hands propped behind his head. His eyes were closed but he was grinning ear to ear.

"Pretty proud of yourself there aren't yah Cullen?" I snorted.

His eyes didn't even open as he responded. "Just doin my part for the good of man."

_This arrogant little….._

Oh who was I kidding? I enjoyed every second of that and was planning how I could get him to do it again. We stayed in silence for a bit longer just enjoying the moment before Edward's phone rang out in the serenity of the meadow. Edward pulled it from his pocket without opening his eyes.

"Yellow….oh ok….yeah well make our way back…bye." He slid his phone shut and peaked one eye open at me. "Nessa's up from her nap."

I glanced at my own phone to check the time. I hadn't realized we had been out here for so long already.

"Oh….um…I guess we should head back." I defiantly wasn't ready to break up the moment we had going on out here.

_Was it a moment really? I mean sure he kissed me. And sure it was just about the greatest kiss ever in my life…but really….get it together Swan._

I took a deep breath. I knew Edward needed to get back to his daughter no matter how selfish I may have wanted to be. We made quick work of packing up the blanket and such back into the bag and before I knew it we were breaking through the trees once again into the Cullen's back yard.

We hadn't spoken since Edward's phone rang. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. It's not that it was an uncomfortable silence more that I wanted to talk about the kiss…and when we could do it again.

_God one kiss and the man turns me into turbo slut._

I shook my head at my thoughts. Unfortunately Edward just happened to look at me at that exact moment.

"Penny for your thoughts little Swan?"

My tongue began working overtime as I thought of how to answer that. I had the sneaking suspicion he would see through whatever I tried to come up with.

"Nothing just thinking...this was…nice. It's been a while since I've had a day like this."

Edward mouth turned up in the corners. "Well I'm glad I enjoyed it too."

We made our way into the house where we were greeted by Nessa in full dress up gear. She was bouncing at the bottom of the stairs. Edward picked her up settling her on his hip. She grabbed his face in between her two little precious hands. "Daddy Daddy party party."

One of my eye brows rose at Edward. "It's Sunday. It's our weekly tea party." He said with a straight face. I think my ovaries began bowing down at the idea. Visions of this man sitting at a table, drinking tea with his adorable daughter on a weekly basis began floating through my head. Yeah I needed to get out of here before I threw myself at him.

Esme emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray with a pot, cups and little sandwiches. "Are you staying Bella?" She gave me the sideways grin that told me she knew just what I was thinking about.

"No, um….maybe next time. I should really be going." Edward put Nessa down. "Honey you and Gammie get the table ready. I'm going to walk Bella outside ok?" Nessa ran up the stairs after agreeing.

Edward followed me outside to my car. This time I knew for sure the heat on my lower back came from his hand. I must admit to the tingles it left on me even as I neared my car and he moved away.

I looked down toeing the dirt with my shoe. "So um. Thanks again. I had a really good time. Your daughter is just….she's so sweet."

Edward shoved the tips of his fingers into his pockets and looked up at me sheepishly through his lashes. "Maybe next time we can do it without the child."

My heart began thumping at what he was proposing. Instead of answering with some girly YESYESYESOHGAWDYES like I wanted to my snarky side came out. "Well that's all fine and dandy but I think it would look a little funny if we just went and sat at the park with no kid. In fact I think there are laws against that." I tried to stay straight faced but a slight giggle emerged from me anyways.

Edward looked a little confused but then realized my joke. "Well I was thinking maybe something more adult orientated.

"Gimmie your phone." I held my hand out in his direction. He looked confused for a second before shoving his hand into his back pocket and emerging with his cell phone. He timidly held it out in the area between us.

"Oh breathe Cullen. I'm not gonna bite you." I grabbed the phone from him quickly. Luckily it was one I was familiar with so I quickly entered my number and labeled it under 'Swan' before handing it back to him. "There you got my number. You get an inkling for some adult time…..call me…text me what ev."

I was trying to be as non-chalant about it as possible but on the inside I was screaming. I was tempted to call my number so I would have his on my phone but decided against it. I would leave it in his court. As much as this man's body and mind was desperately calling to my own I didn't want to come off as desperate as I felt. After a few seconds of just staring at each other that felt like a wonderful lifetime Nessa began yelling from the steps for daddy. A grin broke out on Edward's face.

"I guess that's my cue to go. She gets grumpy if I arrive late to the party." I couldn't help giggle at the love I could tell this man had for such a little human. He turned on his heel after wishing me a good day. He was almost to the stairs at the front of the house when my voice spoke up.

"Hey Edward?" He turned with a tight lipped smile and his eyebrows raised, silently answering my call. "Friday…" His eyebrows cocked showing he was confused. "Friday the coffee shop." I toed the dirt before looking in his direction with one eye squinted. I don't know what was going on with me. At first I didn't want to be too forward and leave the ball in his court. Now I felt like I couldn't leave without having some confirmation that we had plans again. "If you wanted to come to the coffee shop, Jasper and I are there every Friday and we usually go out to a club or something after. Just a thought. I know you need to find a babysitter or what not. "

Edward was nodding his head with a smile on his face. "Yeah sounds good. I'll see if my mom will watch Nes."

I pursed my lips for a moment not quite sure of where to go from there. "Well, I guess you should get going in there. Wouldn't want you to get reprimanded." Edward let out a little chuckle at that. With a little half wave he turned and made his way into the house. I tried to take a deep breath and calm down my nerves. This day had gone drastically different then what I had originally thought. I sat down in my car and pulled my phone out of my bag. If I was going to do this I was going to need some help.

"Hey Alice. I need some girl time. Need to shop."

Thirty minutes later I was armed with coffee being dragged through a mall at Alice's side.

"Ok spill it Swan. How did this morning go? The fact were now out shopping isn't cluing me in on if it went well or not."

So between skirts and blouses I spilled it all. From Esme's all knowing eye in the morning, through the kiss that curled my toes, to inviting him to the coffee shop. There were giggles and squeals amongst it all. I felt like we were 13 again talking about the cute guy in school that wanted to carry our books.

"So what does this mean? Are you guys going to start seeing each other? That would just be perfect? What about Nessa? What does Jasper think? What does Esme think about this? Never mind we know what she thinks. Oh my god this is all just so perfect." Alice began in on a typical sprout spiel so that I had to remind her to breath.

"Alice for the time being I just wanna have some fun. I wanna feel beautiful and sexy and wanted. Can we just go with that and see where it leads us?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes combined with the pouty lips. Worked like a charm.

"Ok fine. Then why are we here in my heaven? What do you need help with?"

"Well I need two outfits, one for the shop and one for the club. Something cute but simple and then something that is going to rock that man's world." I grinned my biggest toothy grin while batting my eyelashes. Alice rolled her eyes but giggled at me.

Three hours later I was dragging Alice out of the revolving doors of the mall. We had settled on a deep green halter top that showed off most of my back mixed with dark blue denim skinny jeans and knee high boots for the set. Then I would switch it out with a black pleated skirt and strappy heels for the club later. Perfect mix of innocence and pure sex.

_God Friday couldn't come soon enough_

I was just waving to Alice as she drove away after helping me cram all the bags in my trunk when my phone buzzed.

**"Do I have to wait until Fri…..-E"**

_Well how the hell was I supposed to answer that_? I had made specific outfit plans to knock this man off his feet. That would be occurring Friday**.** I didn't make plans in my head for seeing him before hand.

It was then that the words I had spoke to Alice came back to me. He wanted to see me. I said I wanted to feel that and let it go from them. So I texted him back that I was working all week, if he wanted to see me he could find me in the shop.

**"Oh I most defiantly want. Supposed to see Jas anyways. I'll be there.-E"**

He just left it at that. No telling me which day or what. So much for preparing myself. So I did what any good female does. I went straight home and picked out outfits for the rest of the week. I was going to prepare myself as much as possible. No hoodies and jeans to work for me this week. I laid down in bed that night with a huge smile on my faces. For the first time in a while I realized I was truly happy. It was all for a man. Guess I would have to take back thinking I would never let a guy affect me that way. It would be a lie for me to say I didn't enjoy it.

* * *

**C/N: So our Bella's gonna change her ways and let her self actually have fun and let what ever happens happen.  
**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Welcome to chapter 7. This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far.  
**

**A/N: ****As always much luv to my #1 beta mizMandy be sure to check out her story Letters from home...ArmyWard is such a sweetheart! Thanks to Ibelieverk who is my #1 wifey and fellow h00r! Also I just started beta'ing a story for prettykittyartist called Carlie's Eyes, so go check it out when u have time.**

**

* * *

**

Edward didn't show up in the shop on Monday. Edward didn't show up in the shop on Tuesday. Jasper hadn't said anything about him coming in either. By Wednesday morning I was resigned to the fact he had fallen off the face of the planet and I was never going to see him again. Maybe he was just a figment of my imagination.

_Yeah__**,**__ I know I was just having a typical over reacting girly moment…sue me._

About noon on Wednesday Jasper and Emmett left saying they were going to run some errands since neither of them had anything scheduled for a bit. I nodded my head in acknowledgment to them as I was too engrossed in my work. I had a 21 year old guy asleep on my chair that I had been working on for the past year. He had a very intricate shoulder and neck piece that I was just putting the final touches on. I was just finishing up coloring in flames at the bottom of the design as the chimes to the door rang out in the silence of the room. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. The tingles from my toes to the tips of my fingers told me it was him. I played it off as best as I could.

"I'll be with you in just a minute. Take a seat, help yourself to a coffee." I spoke out without even looking up to acknowledge his presence. He stayed silent. I finished up the last line and turned the gun off.

"Wake up Chase." I shook my customer's leg until his eyes popped open. "Take a look" I nodded towards the mirror so he could check out the finished product before I covered it.

"Looks good B." I simply nodded to him. I knew it was good.

"You remember all your care stuff right?" He confirmed with me he did. I finished taping him up and sent him on his way since his payment had already been taken care of.

I finally trained my eyes on Edward's form on the couch as Chase walked out the front door. I was hoping he was occupied looking at a magazine or something but realized I was wrong. Instead he was leaning back on the couch one foot perched on the opposite knee, a cup of coffee in his hands, staring at me silently. Looking all sorts of delectable, he had on a grey V neck and cargo shorts.

"Hey." I sort of half whispered as I leaned on the counter. I tried to keep my grinning to a minimum but failed miserably. His mouth turned up in one corner as he took me in. "Jasper and Emmett went to run some errands."

"Oh really that's too bad. Jasper was supposed to help me with a little piece."

"Well they should be back soon. You can sit at his station and wait if you want. You're family after all, you're allowed to cross the threshold." I teased as I opened the half door separating the room.

Edward gracefully got off the couch and made his way past me chucking his coffee cup in the trash at my feet. His hand brushed over mine as he passed**.** I couldn't help indulging in a giant inhale of his scent**,** God it was good.

_Ok first of all Swan what sort of man is graceful? That is not a manly description. Second, did you just sniff the man? Smooth._

_Shut it._

Edward plopped down on Jasper chair spinning side to side.

_And plopped is better_? My inner dialogue quirked an eyebrow at me. I was ready to stab my inner voice with a rusty knife if it didn't shut it.

I set out cleaning up my station of everything I had used. The music playing in the background of the shop was the only thing heard. Five Finger Death Punch's "Bad Company" came on over the speakers and I found myself humming along to the opening chords. Jasper had been trying to teach me this song on guitar a few weeks ago and I found my fingers finding the chords in my head.

"God I love this song." My head snapped up to Edward. He was leaning back in Jaspers chair with his eyes closed. His fingers were playing an air guitar. My fingers wanted to set up a play-date with his fingers.

"Oh really? Doesn't seem like your type of music." Edward's eyes popped open as he sat up straighter. " And what type of music is my music?" I tapped my finger against my chin and squished my face up like I was in deep thought. "More classical or wait" I pointed my finger like I had just came up with some great answer. "Frank Sinatra, maybe a little Tony Bennett on a good day."

Edward scoffed loudly. "Geez**,** Bella I'm not that old."

I couldn't help giggling. His smirk crossed his face and I knew that he knew I was just playing with him. I figured it was all in good fun if I could get him to smile like that. It really was a beautiful sight.

"No they're a good band. It really is a good cover. There's not many of them out there." His head was still slightly swaying to the song.

"Also helps that the lead singers hot." I mumbled under my breath. Or at least I thought I did but Edward's smirk grew so maybe I didn't.

"So what have you been up to this week?" I was using a very cheesy opening to a conversation but thought I just should run with it.

"Been busy getting work set up from here. Things have been a bit hectic to say the least. First chance I've had to come in."

I just nodded my head, which I seemed to be doing a lot of. "So what's Jasper doing for you today?"

"Oh just a little script I want. Nothing major."

Suddenly Edward stood up and was walking across the room towards my side.

_Red alert! Him safely on the other side of the room was alright. Him this close was dangerous for my girly bits._

I could feel every inch of his upper body pass over me as he leaned over me while I finished cleaning up the last of my mess. "Is this your work?" He pulled a folder from the side of my station.

"Yeah it is."

"Can I look through it?" I wasn't sure why this simple question felt like he was asking me so much more. After the chill ran through my body I nodded. He sat in the chair in front of me and began flipping through the pages of photos of past customers pieces as I bit on my lower lip.

"You're good." I thanked him as I watched his fingers brush over each of the photos. He kept looking through the book before snapping it shut, in turn snapping me out of my daze.

"I want you to do it." My eyes looked at him in a mixture of shock and confusion. "Do what?"

"The script."

My mouth opened and shut a few times. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah**,** I trust you. Do you have time?" I knew my schedule was clear for the rest of the day so I told him so.

"Well then let's do this."

"Ok." I tried to clear my head of what the hell I was agreeing too." What do you want?"

"Carpe Diem"

_Ahh Seize the Day…I got something I would like to seize for a day._

"Where do you want it?"

He shocked me by sitting up and pulling off his shirt. He laid back on the chair and pulled his shorts lower on his abs pointing the space between his hip bones, specifically directly in the most delicious V I had ever seen. "Right here."

I swallowed the largest lump known to man in my throat. I suddenly felt extremely faint. Not only at seeing this specific space but the fact he expected me to work on it. I cleared my brain of all the naughty things it was coming up with to do to this specific area and tried to put on my professional face.

"Ok what kind of script? And how big are we talking?"

"What ever you want to do. Big enough to fit the space all the way across."

"Ok just give me a minute to get the supplies and well start." I immediately stood up and walked to the back room. After I shut the door I leaned against it taking the deepest breaths I could muster. I gave myself a mini pep talk as I gathered up everything I would need.

As I emerged from the backroom and made my way back to Edward I saw he was still in the same position pressing buttons on his phone. He looked up as I got closer. "Esme says to tell you hello."

I smiled at that.

The man was texting his mother. That was either completely nerdy or completely endearing.

"Her and Nessa are shopping. Apparently she doesn't own every Barbie on earth and that's a crime against humanity or something." He shook his head slightly as he smirked.

_Completely endearing._

I sat down and began sketching out the script for the tattoo. It came along fairly quickly and I titled my head side to side as I add the embellishing swirls to letters. I was always in my own little world as I drew out a piece. Even something as simple as some letters I still put my all into. Never minding the fact this was going on Edward's god like body. It had to be nothing less than perfect.

"You're cute when you work."

I lowered my face immediately as it flushed and my mouth turned up in the corner. I looked at him through my lashes as I turned my face to the side.

"No really. You have this whole serious face going on." His hands fluttered around emphasizing what he was saying. Was he teasing me? The whole independent woman part of me felt like I should be offended and the normal horny part of me thought he looked so fucking adorable making that face. "I was watching you while you were working on that guy. You can just see how passionate you are about your work. It's just …really cool to watch I guess is what I'm saying." He looked down at his lap as his hands twisted themselves around. He mumbled something that sounded like 'real smooth Cullen'.

I put my hand on his forearm to grab his attention. I told him thanks and gave him a reassuring half smile. "So what do you think?" I flipped the sketch around for him to check out.

"That's awesome. You have some serious talent Bella." I bit my lip trying to hold in the cheek hurting grin that was threatening my face. Something about him telling me I was talented just warmed more than just my panties.

"Ok then let me go make the stencil and I'll be right back."

I came back and had Edward stand so I could lay the stencil on him straight. I tried to concentrate on my work and not the fact I was so close to my personal version of the holy grail. Which, unless I was imagining it, was on high alert. Apparently me sitting in front of him leaning into this specific area turned the man on.

Good to know.

I finished laying it out and had him check in the mirror that he liked the placement. He confirmed it was perfect and laid back in the chair. I set to work on the beginning of the outline.

"Tell me about your pieces." Edwards voice rose from above me in a whisper. The gun stalled for a second in my hand. I looked up at him; his eyes were closed with his hands behind his head.

"You know it's the artist that's supposed to ask the questions."

He chuckled under his breath. "Well I just wanna get to know you. Figured this was a good way to pass the time. But if you'd rather ask the questions go for it."

I thought about it for a second, if he was willing to ask, it meant he wanted to know. I could give that to him. So before starting in on my work again I told him to go ahead and ask.

"How many do you have?"

"Six tat's seven piercing's"

"What was your first of each?"

"Tattoo was the stars on my hips. My piercing was my tongue." I felt his body tense under my hands at those words. The giddy part of me wanted to think he was imagining those pieces.

Our banter back and forth continued with him asking about each of my pieces and him telling me about a few of his. I learned other then the Cullen crest on his back he also had Celtic symbols for mother, father, and brotherhood representing each member of his family. The piece Jasper had done for him on his lower back was "il mio bambino il mio angelo" for Nessa meaning "My child My Angel" with her date of birth.

As our conversation tapered off I decided to ask him something that had been bugging me.

"How come I never met you before? I mean I practically lived in your parents house during high school..."

"Well I graduated from high school in Seattle before dad got the job there in Forks. I was already in California going to college before they moved."

"You never came back to visit?"

"Well," he sort of grimaced "it was like we were in our little bubble there. I was trying to push myself through college so fast I just never seemed to have the time I guess."

I had stopped the gun at this point, realizing I was actually done, and just watched him explain another slice of the Edward Cullen mystery to me.

"I always felt bad, but my parents were really supportive of me pushing myself. I feel so bad for it now. My mother was defiantly shocked the day I called her and asked if we could come stay here."

"They've always loved you." I wasn't sure if I was whispering it to myself in acknowledgment or what. "I mean shes never said a thing bad. Yeah they didn't talk about you much and the only pics I ever saw was when you were a kid but still you were always there. A mystery to me, Jasper Cullen's big brother."

"Well, how am I living up to the mystery so far?"

"Still figuring that part out."

I motioned to the mirror, "You're done here. Check it out".

He stood up and looked at it in the mirror looking side to side. It was a simple piece but I was still proud of it just like any other piece of my work. I took off my gloves as I prepped the cover for him. It was then I realized Jasper and Emmett still hadn't come back. I could only imagine they had something to do with Edward and I being alone right now. After Edward put his shirt back on he sat back in the chair and watched me as I finished my cleaning. After he finished playing with his phone he looked back at me.

"So how much do I owe you?"

I looked him with a face of incredulity. "Don't be silly. Jas will kill me if I charged you."

"True,true." He bobbed his head in agreement. "Well can I convince you to let me take you to lunch as payment?" He wiggled his phone in the air. "Esme's got Nessa going down for her nap now so I have an hour or so free." There was a sparkle in his eyes as he talked.

"Mr. Cullen, are you asking me out?" I narrowed my eyes at him as I teased him.

"Umm well…" The sparkle disappeared suddenly and he began fidgeting with a thread on his shirt. "Hey it's cool I just figured…."I realized he thought I was probably just trying to turn him down.

"No really I'd love to…" My eyes found the floor as I realized I sounded a bit too eager. "It's just I'm the only one here. I can't leave the shop till the boys get back.

"Oh." The sparkle began to reappear as he made eye contact with me. "Oh ok then. Well maybe some other time."

"Yeah I'd like that."

We did that whole smile and stare at each other thing for a few moments. The door chime rang out breaking our stare. I shook my head trying calm down the nerve endings he seemed to set a flame by simply looking at me. I saw him out of the corner of my eye smirking like he knew exactly what was going through my head. I rolled my eyes causing him to chuckle as I turned my attention to the front of the shop. All the giddiness I felt inside of me was immediately changed into anger as I took in the form standing at the front counter.

"Mike**,** what the fuck are you doing here?" I stormed out of the half door and stood in front of him with my arms crossed over my chest. My jaw suddenly became so tight it hurt.

"Hey Bells**,** I want to talk to you." He was talking to me but looking over my shoulder. I realized Edward was still in the shop behind me. I could only imagine how it looked to Mike. Part of me wished we had been doing more when he walked in.

"Well I don't really care what you want. What you need is to get out of here before Emmett and Jasper catch you here. They will make it so you never have to worry about using that pencil dick of yours again."

He looked slightly taken aback at my reference to his man hood but continued anyways. "Come on Bell just talk to me please?"

It was then I felt the air shift as the half door was opened. Mike stood up straighter as I felt an arm come across me tightly.

"I believe she said you needed to leave." The strength in the voice next to me almost melted me on the spot.

Mike looked back and forth between the two of us. "Is this why you ended it?" His mouth turned up as he gestured amongst us.

Edward let go and stepped in front of me as he spoke again. This time his voice was laced with pure anger. "Leave. Now."

Mike took a step back as if the power of Edward's voice alone knocked his equilibrium out of place.

"This isn't over Isabella. You're going to talk to me." With that he turned on his heel and slammed through the door. I took a deep breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Edward turned around to face me. His hands came to rest on my upper arms as he looked at me. "Are you ok?" His face and voice were full of concern.

I don't know what came over me but before I took a second breath I crushed my lips to his. It seemed to stun him but he recovered nicely and pushed right back. My hands cupped his jaw as his moved from my arms. One wraps around my neck, the other around my lower back wrapping me up and pulling me closer to him. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth swiping his tongue back and forth tasting it. We seem to move in perfect synch back and forth. It's like our mouths had found their other half and were welcoming each other home.

Just as I feel the deep throaty groan I realize the dizziness in my head was coming less from the kiss and more from my lack of air. I pulled back from him resting my forehead against his as I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes letting myself indulge in the moment of what had just happened. Edward's hands were each kneading on my neck and brushing up and down my spine.

I found my voice finally and flipped my tongue out against my lips. "Thanks."

_Ok that came out a bit more breathy then I wanted._

Apparently I didn't quite have my voice. Edward's breath washed over me as I felt him more then heard him chuckle. I pulled back to look in his eyes. That wasn't exactly a response I had ever gotten before. And if I was being modest that was a fucking hot kiss.

"What.. I mean…why…" I couldn't form a complete thought as I backed away from him.

His laugh came out louder this time. "I'm sorry really. I was just thinking, if that's how you say thank you. I am really glad it was me here and not my brother." I couldn't help laughing at that either.

"Well it's not the norm for me to thank so….profusely. Just something about what you did for me**,** made me think it was the only way to convey my thanks. " Edward moved the two steps closer to me and slipping one of his arms around my waist and using the other to tip my head up to him.

"Well if that's what I get in return." He moved his face close enough I could inhale his breath once again.

_Who need's air? I could live off this man's breathing for the rest of my life._

"I'll just have to keep doing it." He left a chaste but lingering kiss against my lips before pulling away too soon for my liking. "I'll see you Friday Bella." He whispered before turning and disappearing out the front door.

I stood stunned for a moment as the tips of my fingers lightly brushed back and forth against my still tingling lips. Then I did the most typical girly thing ever. I ran around the store jumping up and down squealing like a captured pig. I think I almost hit Alice/dog hearing levels before collapsing in my chair.

Friday really could not come soon enough.

* * *

**C/N: So what did you think about her giving him the tat? Hot right? And what are we going to do about ? Will he ever give up?  
**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . Com / Punkfox825**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Welcome to chapter 8. Ready to meet Jake?  
**

**A/N: As always millions of sloppy kisses to my beta MizMandy who helps my massively ugly writing look all purty like.  
**

**

* * *

**

"And then he just left?" Rose looked at me with her perfect eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I nodded in the affirmative.

"Have you guys talked since?"

"A few texts today, but that's about it."

It was Thursday night and Rose, Alice and I were sitting around the counter in the shop as I reiterated the story of every step of interaction with Edward thus far for Rose. Alice already knew since I called her the second I finished my giddy spell the day before. Now I was retelling it all once again. The shop had been busy all afternoon but had finally quieted down. I had let the guys take off as I needed serious time with my girls. I had set my Britney Spears playlist on shuffle and we had all gathered for me to vent out.

Rose had already had to slap my leg multiple times telling me to stop my leg from bouncing. I couldn't help it I was simply giddy. My bottom lip was about to be raw by how much I had been chewing on it trying to hold in squeals and smiles.

_Yup I jumped from independent woman to drooling puppy in a week._

I missed this feeling though. The whole waiting for the call, wondering when the next time you would see them and jumping at any sign of communication. It was fun and I was feeling light. I was going to ignore any signs of negativity and just run with this. It could all end badly next week and I wouldn't care as long as I gave into it fully while I had it.

I had been originally questioning if I was reading too far into things. That maybe I was seeing something with Edward that he wasn't which is why I needed my girl time. Both Rose and Alice had confirmed my optimistic wishes that there was something more here. Since Alice had already helped me pick out my outfits for tomorrow next was figuring out a song for the coffee shop.

"I have no clue what I want to do." I groaned before holding my head in my hands.

"I know what you wanna do." Alice stated. I turned my head to look at her hoping maybe she had a good idea.

"Edward" Rose snickered from my other side.

"Oh you're just hilarious. Pardon me while I bust a gut."

"Ok ok put the claws away we need to think. We need something that sets him in the right mood for the club. Then you can unleash the Bella Swan we have been waiting for. The man won't even know what hit him." Alice was always the voice of reason in our group it seemed. Now I could only hope she could figure out this for me and save me the headache.

A few minutes later Rose was the one to save me. "I got it!"

Both Alice and I looked at her waving our hands around telling her to continue. Instead of talking she turned to the computer on the counter and pulled up the internet. She clicked the keys a few times and turned the screen to us to show us what she had pulled up. We all exchanged a look.

"Perfect" I agreed. Alice sent Jasper a quick text to be sure he knew the song or could learn it before Fridays set. The girls and I said our good-bye's promising to meet up at the shop tomorrow before heading to the coffee shop all together.

Friday night found us girls getting ready at my condo since it was the closest to the shop. The guys were meeting us at the shop since both Em and Jas had clients scheduled before we needed to go. Edward was meeting us at the coffee shop. He wanted to be able to be the one to put Vanessa to bed.

_Yeah could he be any sweeter?_

Jake and Seth were also coming out with us again. I had talked to Jake shortly during the week and he wanted to get his two cents in on the Edward situation. He promised to be nice and not throw him to the wolves by hitting the gay club after the shop**,** but he still wanted to give him his typical Jake tests. Not many guys I had dated had ever passed the tests. It would be interesting to see how Edward handled them.

Alice, Rose and I entered the shop at 8:30 on the dot to find Jasper at the front counter talking to Jake and Seth who were on the couch. Em was in the back of the shop apparently finishing his cleaning up.

"What's up boys?" Rose exclaimed as we crossed the threshold. "And ladies?" She looked in the direction of the couch.

"Ut oh the hoe's are here. Jasper stop talking dirty." Jake giggled from the couch.

Even Jasper couldn't help smirking his southern smile at that. There was nothing uncomfortable in our group in regards to Jake and Seth's relationship. Alice rounded the counter and popped up onto Jasper's lap. Rose moved through the half door to help Em finish. I laid out across the laps of the boys on the couch.

"How are we this fine evening my lovelies?"

"Fine Bells. Where's this hunk of sex? How much do we get to play with him this evening?" Seth winked at me.

I laughed at the thought of what these two could possibly have concocted to play with Edward's head this evening. "Play nice you two. I like this one. A lot."

My two bestie's exchanged a look before looking back at me. "Oh relax we just need to be sure he's good for you."

"Now you said something about a little one?" Jake cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah she's two and just about the most adorable thing on earth. Oh and she loves playing tea party. So if you two play nice maybe I can get you invited to one of her parties. I know you two have been dying to wear those crowns you picked up, somewhere." I jumped off their laps before they could smack me for the comment. "Are we ready to go or what?" As I turned to the back of the shop I saw Rose and Em emerge.

"Yup, cabs should be here any second. Just have to lock up." Em said.

Jasper grabbed his guitar case from the corner and we headed out to the street. Just as we all congregated on the sidewalk two yellow cabs pulled up on the street in front of us. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Em got in the first one while Jake, Seth and I took the second.

Pulling up to Meyer's, Jake and Seth had kept me sufficiently distracted telling me about their clients. They owned a small gym on the outskirts of downtown. They always had the funniest story's of lonely housewives trying to flirt their way into private sessions. It wasn't until the cab came to a stop in front of the shop I began to get nervous again. Unfortunately the parking lot was behind the building so I couldn't even look around and tell if Edward had arrived. I didn't have to question long as we were stepping out of the cab my phone buzzed.

**Just got here. Have time to say hi upstairs or should I meet u by the bar? –E**

My lip found its way between my teeth as I tried to hold in the grin. Apparently I suck at that as I noticed Seth and Jake eyeing me. "Oh that face. Must be Mr .Hottie sending some sext's."

I ignored the boys to send him a quick text back. **We just got here. I got time to go upstairs.**

I rolled my eyes at Jake and Seth as I put my phone back in my purse, trying to play it off as we walked into the shop. "What are we in high school?"

They each just gave me a look and giggled to themselves as we maneuvered our way to the stairs leading to the second floor. When we made it to the top of the stairs I felt him near before I even saw him. Just like Moses parted the sea**,** the few people upstairs moved to the side and I spotted the gorgeousness that was one Edward Cullen sitting on our regular couch. The man was sex-incarnate, and what was probably worse is he didn't even realize it. I stood in place for a second and just drank him in. His left arm was laid out along the back of the couch and his right on the arm rest. One of his dark jean covered legs was propped up on the opposite knee. He had on a dark green long sleeved button up shirt, rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons undone at the top. He was completely laid back and relaxed. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch next to him all animatedly talking about something. I couldn't help continuing to stare from the spot I stood as I noticed Edward's perfectly tousled hair and the just a hint of scruff that lined his jaw. It took everything in me to not jump on him right away and have my way with him on that couch. Well that and the fact I was brought out of my daydream by the giggles on my side of Jake and Seth.

"Stop it!" I growled out at them, though I was barely angry. My insides were a mix of flips and giggling of my own.

"Well come on then bebe intro's are needed. "Seth and Jake both grabbed a hand and led me through the narrow walkway, towards the couch. As we neared the three occupants took notice of us and Edward immediately jumped up. He took one of my hands into his, "Good evening Bella." He leaned in and left a lingering kiss to my cheek. My resolve to stay calm**,** cool and collected seemed to disappear as I soaked him in.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as he moved up and left a chaste kiss under my ear.

_Did you just moan?_

_Yes I did I think I did. Do you blame me?_

My inner monologue cocked her head before responding.

_Nope the man is hot._

I pulled myself together as he backed up. I bit the corner of my lip as I took in the smirk on his face. "Thanks. Not looking so bad yourself there." A throat cleared next to me and I realized Edward and I were standing really close in our own little bubble.

_Yeah did you forget about the outside world there Swan?_

We backed up a step from one another reluctantly. "Um.." I swallowed trying to clear my mind. "Edward this is Jake and Seth." Edward dropped my hand and immediately shook each of the guys'. "Guys this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you guys. I've heard a lot about you."

I looked at him with one eyebrow cocked knowing I had barely mentioned anything about either of them since the first night. Maybe he was just being friendly since he knew they held no threat in the love department.

"It is nice to meet you to Edward. Bella's told us absolutely nothing about you." Jake batted his eyelashes.

I wasn't sure of their game but these boys knew everything about Edward that I did. I had been told more than once recently to shut the hell up about him. I nearly laughed out loud knowing this was going to be a long night of them putting Edward through the ringer. All the guys seemed to be looking each other up and down. I never would understand the male ego, gay or not. Luckily the uncomfortable silence was broken up by Jasper.

"Hey Bells we need to get down there."

Seth turned to me, "Yeah Bells you better get down there." He teased." Don't worry we'll keep little Eddie poo safe. We have a lot to talk about"

I knew by the sound of his voice this would probably not go well. I leaned into whisper to Edward who suddenly seemed to be sweating a bit. "I'm sorry now for anything that may occur while I'm gone. Their like my big brothers. Please be here when I'm done."

Edward breath washed over my neck leaving tingles on my skin in its wake. "I can handle anything they throw at me. And Bella, I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." He kissed under my ear again and I swear my knees almost gave out. I couldn't find it in me to even look in his direction as I turned and followed Jasper and Alice back down the stairs to the stage.

Once we had situated ourselves to the side of the stage and Jasper was warming up on his guitar I realized I couldn't see Edward from where we were and just hoped Jake and Seth were being nice enough to him.

"Oh don't worry little one**,** he will be fine, their never that mean. I think they can see you really like him and just want to be sure he's good enough for you." Alice pulled me from my search.

I tried to just put my trust into Alice's words. "Jas what do you think?"

Jasper looked up from the strings of his guitar. "What? You and my brother?" I nodded. He smiled and shook his head returning his eyes to the guitar. "Nope I'm staying out of this." I groaned knowing Jasper would be no help in calming my nerves over this situation.

"Hey do you guys know what second song you're going to do?" Alice asked. Jasper and I looked at each other, each shaking our heads. "Good, will you do my favorite?" I rolled my eyes at Alice. "Ahh come on please? I love it and you guys haven't done it in so long." Both Jasper and I agreed just as Angela appeared at the side of the stage. "You two ready?" We each nodded and climbed the couple of steps on to the stage.

As soon as we emerged into the light of the stage the small audience began clapping immediately putting a smile on my face. No matter what was going on just stepping on this stage always made me feel better. Jasper and I took our places on our stools and maneuvered the two mic's in front of us.

"How you guys doing?" Angela yelled into the mic at center stage. The crowd cheered louder. "Well without any further ado, ladies and gentlemen, Jasper and Bella." More clapping.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming out. This goes out to someone; hopefully they know who they are." I spoke into the mic.

I took a deep breath as Jasper began strumming his guitar. I was always a pretty confident person but knew I was putting myself way out there by doing what I was going to do. This was either going to be one of the greatest nights of my life or I would be making a fool of myself. My eyes searched the higher level until they landed on the face of my muse for the past week. He was smiling down on me and I felt like it would all be ok as my lips met the mic.

_**(Cheap Trick/I want you to want me)**_

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

I could barely make out Edward's form out between the bright lights but I still sang directly to him.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt._

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt._

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

There was random cheers, I figured most were coming from the sprout on the upper level. The grin on my face as I looked around and sang was threatening to screw up my voice. I was feeling so light in that moment. I realized it was the first time in a while that I was really feeling happiness.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

Jasper stopped strumming and just tapped on his guitar to drum out the end of the song while I sang. The crowd began clapping along with it.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

I broke out in a cheek hurting grin as the crowd broke out in a resounding clap. I heard loud hooting and hollering from above and knew it was coming directly from our group. I let the cheers break down a bit before I took to the mic again.

"Thanks guys. We got one more for you tonight. This one was a special request. This one's for you sprout." Jasper started in on the next song as the crowd grew quieter. This song had no true special meaning it was just one Alice had always loved us singing together.

_**(Kid Rock/Sheryl Crow-Picture)**_

_**(Jasper)**_

_Living my life in a slow hell_

_Different girl every night at the hotel_

_I __ain't__ seen the sun shine in 3 damn days_

_Been fuelin up on cocaine and whiskey_

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me_

_Lord__ I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

_I put your picture away_

_sat down and cried today_

_I __can't__ look at you while I'm lying next to her_

_I put your picture away_

_sat down and cried today_

_I __can't__ look at you while I'm lying next to her_

_**(Bella)**_

_I called __you__ last night in the hotel_

_everyone knows but they wont tell_

_but there half __hearted__ smiles tell me somethin just __ain't__ right_

_I've been waiting on you for a long time_

_fuelin up on heartaches and cheap wine_

_I __ain't__ heard from you in 3 damn nights_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been_

_I __can't__ look at you while I'm lyin next to him_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been_

_I __can't__ look at you while I'm lyin next to him_

Jasper did his little solo part on his guitar to the delight of the audience.

_**(Bella)**_

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

_**(Jasper)**_

_it __was__ the same old same how have you been_

_**(Both)**_

_since you've been gone my worlds been dark and gray_

_**(Jasper)**_

_you reminded me of brighter days_

_**(Bella)**_

_I hope to be coming home to stay_

_I was __headed to __church_

_**(Jasper)**_

_I was off to drink you away_

_**(BOTH)**_

_I thought about you for a long time_

_can't seem to get you off my mind_

_I __can't understand__ why we're living __life __this way_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you to come back home_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you to come back home_

_I just called to say I love you_

_come back home_

Once again we were met with nothing but cheers. It was such an awesome feeling as we stood and bowed before moving off the stage. I always felt bad for whoever decided to take the stage after we did.

Jasper and I made our way back upstairs to our group. It took us longer then I would have liked as we had to shake hands with random people on our way wanting to tell us how much they loved the songs. It didn't take me long once we reached the top of the stairs to realize Edward wasn't with the group on the couch. As Jasper took a seat next to Alice and the group began talking**,** I searched around the shop trying to catch a glimpse of Edward's hair.

"Oh stop Swan we didn't scare him off." Jake already knew what I was doing.

"Well where did he go then?"

Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood straight up and the flow of electricity ran through my limbs.

_He was near._

I took a deep breath as I felt the heat of a body fall in behind me. His fingers brushed my hair off my neck as he leaned into me even further and his hot breath washed over me. My knees were already threatening to give out on me just from the simple moment.

_Get it together Swan or were never going to get to test our smoothness theory._

My inner voice tried to calm me just as Edward's voice whispered in my ear.

"You have the most beautiful voice." I swallowed hard as the velvety tone of his voice swallowed me whole. "Oh yeah….and I want you too." He whispered as he left a hot open kiss on the back of my neck.

_Yup defiantly moaned that time._

We seemed to be lost in our own little moment for a second before the voices calling us broke it.

"Oh come on. We need to go change real quick and we'll meet you at the club."

Before I could even utter a complaint Alice had wrapped one of her little hands around my wrist and was dragging me to the stairs. I was able to glance over my shoulder just in time to see the smirk on Edward's face. We each lifted our hands in a half wave just as we fell out of each other's line of sight.

The girls dragged me into Angela's back office. We quickly changed our clothes into what Alice called more "club appropriate" attire. Normally I may have complained at the outfit she had put me in but after my moment with Edward upstairs I knew it was time to go all out.

A resolve seemed to wash over me. All my nerves and questions just seemed to disappear. I liked to think that I always went after what I wanted in my life. Right now…that was going to be Edward.

* * *

**C/N:What did we think of her song choice? Ready for club? We all know what happens when you put two people obviously into each other into such close corridors.  
**

**A/N: Hit me with a review I love hearing what you guys think. Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Welcome to chapter 9.**

**A/N: This is a bit late but I was trying to space it a bit. I wont be posting again till after XMAS. Were going out of town for the holiday so I will catch you after the nuttyness! As always thanks to my most wonderful beta MizMandy...look her up go read ArmyWard! Follow me on twitter punkfox825**

* * *

We changed quickly and hailed a cab to the club which was only a few miles away. Apparently Alice had already instructed Jasper to take the guys there before us. We made it past the bouncer who was apparently an old friend of Rose's. I walked in a sort of daze as Alice just dragged me along. It was a club I had never been to and yet I couldn't tell you the song playing or what the place looked like.

I was on a mission.

I was on a mission to find Edward. I had my senses heightened all around me; they were en-tuned to finding him. The thumping of the music around me matched the thumping of my heart in my chest. My eyes were in constant movement taking in everything around me. None of it registered though until they landed on the group of guys sitting around a booth. There was a tray of shot glasses in front of them and all the guys had beers in their hands.

Well besides Jake and Seth. I think they had martinis.

Alice released my hand and immediately jumped into Jasper's lap. They were already sucking each other's faces off like they hadn't just seen each other 30 minutes before. I stood on the side of the booth awkwardly for a moment before my seating choice was made for me. I found myself perched on Edward's lap. I know I hadn't been the one to sit there myself so he must have pulled me there. One of his arms was wrapped around my midsection holding me to him. The other was lightly splayed out on my bare leg where my skirt had ridden up.

_Well if he was going to be forward __I could__ too._

My inner voice was in a good mood tonight.

I didn't even bother to acknowledge Edward before I grabbed one of the shot glasses in front of me and raised it up to get the attention of the table.

"Excuse me, excuse me." No one even looked at me as they couldn't hear me over the music so I yelled louder.

"HEY!" That caught their attention.

"I wanna toast." They all grabbed a glass and raised theirs up to match mine.

"Here's to a fun night with friends. May we all get what our heart's desire." "And bodies!" Emmett chimed in. I couldn't help but laugh at him reading my mind.

"And bodies." I finished as a round of here here's went around the table, we clinked glasses and threw back the shots. I wasn't even sure what had been in the shot glasses but it went down smooth, which would be a problem for me because I liked it. I motioned to a passing waitress to bring us another round. I felt Edwards hands tighten around me as he returned his empty glass to the table. He pulled me in even tighter to him and his mouth met my ear.

"Are you trying to kill me little swan?" He half yelled half whispered.

"What's the matter old man? Can't hang with us youngins'?" I knew it would get him. I heard his huff of breath hit my ear lobe as he laughed.

"Oh you haven't seen anything." My whole body tingled at his words.

_We wanna see! We wanna see!_

My inner voice was hiking up her skirt and cracking her neck. Apparently we were all about playing tonight.

Another round of the smooth alcohol was downed as the song changed in the speakers. Suddenly I was being yanked off my perfect perch by the psycho sprout as "_Britney Spears-If You Seek Amy_" began pounding through the speakers. Yeah Alice knew me well; she knew I wouldn't be able to resist the song. We left the guys behind us and went to the center of the floor.

By the time we found a space wide enough for the three of us**,** the pounding from the speakers was already surrounding me. I was in my element. My girl was singing to me, straight into the depths of my soul. It was time to show my moves.

_Love me hate me_

_Say what you want about me_

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy_

_Love me hate me_

_But can't you see what I see_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy_

We each fell into our normal rhythm with one another; bouncing, grinding, wiggling. We were showing off and we knew it. Girls gave us dirty looks and the guys all wanted the chance to get in the middle. We looked out for each other and kept it in a tight group. We were good at this. I had even forgotten that Edward was probably watching every move I made. As the song began changing beats I finally noticed the world around us and realized both Seth and Jake had joined into our group.

I swung an arm around Jakes bulky neck as he pulled me in close. One of his thighs came in between mine our hips met in a synchronized beat. We had done this so many times before it just came as second nature. His hand came up to rest on the center of my back; giving me the ability to lean back from him. My arm, not around his neck reached up above us swaying to beat surrounding us. Jake leaned into the side of my neck.

"Your boy is watching you. " I had to steel myself to not turn around and search out Edward.

"Oh yeah? Then I guess we should put on a show." Jake laughed as I flipped my body around in front of him so my back crushed into his chest. I dropped my body down the length of his squatting on the floor, very nearly showing my goodies under my skirt, before bending over dragging my backside back up Jake's body with a curve to my back and my hair flipping behind me.

Jacob did his normal subtle grind behind me, letting me be the center of attention, as I raised my hands above my head and moved back and forth against him to the bass coming out of the speakers. This was always the fun part to having a gay best friend. We could dance like this and know nothing would come of it. We were just here for the fun of it all. Though tonight it was a different reason. He was helping me make a show of it for a certain pair of eyes I could feel burning straight into the depths of my soul as he looked at me.

We continued dancing for another song before I needed to get a drink and hit up the bathrooms. I pulled Alice and Rose each with me since we always stayed together during these times. We stopped by the bar for a couple bottles of water. When we got back to the table only Jasper and Emmett were sitting.

"Where's your brother?" I asked Jasper as I took another quick shot and then a drink from the water I had gotten at the bar.

He half shrugged. "Not sure he disappeared a minute ago."

I turned around to see if I could catch sight of him somewhere in the dark club.

_Did he leave? Is he dancing?_

"Nice show you were putting on there, Swan. Any reason for that? Trying to kill a man?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me before Rose swatted his head from her position in his lap. "Ow baby I'm just saying-"

"I don't care what you're saying. Leave her alone. She's having fun. If Edward can't handle that then so be it." Rose chastised him.

I realized then that without even saying words I was completely transparent in my motives. For Em to even see it was big. I wasn't sure if I played it wrong and Edward left pissed off or what.

"Screw it. Bathroom ladies?" I resolved myself to forget it and enjoy my night.

Alice and Rose followed me into the bathroom for a quick trip before we headed back to the dance floor. As we neared the floor the beats of "_SexyBack - Justin Timberlake_" started and we shimmied right back to our spot on the dance floor.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

We fell right in line with one another for about half the song before I noticed Jasper and Emmett appeared taking over with their respective partner. I was just about to turn around and find Jake and Seth when I felt it. The hairs sticking up on the back of my neck and the vibration of electricity that flowed through my body, that I knew didn't come from the bass in the speakers. He was near. I didn't even have a chance to look before I felt a hand reach around my front pulling me flush with his body. The beat in the song changed and I realized it was a remixed mix of Justin songs as "_Like I love you_" began coming through.

My hips wanted to move on their own but I was frozen not sure what to do. This man had some type of hold over me when he was this near.

"Don't stop on my accord." He said so close to my ear his hot breath tickled the small sweat droplets that had settled there. I felt his hips beginning to pop side to side and seemed to shake off the restraint I had. I moved against him and swore I felt him hardening behind me. Something about this idea, me turning him on, just spurned me on.

_Oh. My. God. This man could give JT himself a run for his money._

His hands, feet, and hips just …..moved. I didn't even have to think of what I was doing as our bodies just seemed to meld and move as one.

_Maybe we'll fly the night away (I just wanna love you baby)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Maybe we'll fly the night away(I just wanna love you baby)_

_Girl ..._

The beat changed again to "_Rock Your Body_". This time though I spun around to face him chest to chest. Our lips each murmured the words to one another as our bodies continued flowing together effortlessly. We just seemed to work right off one another. It didn't go un-noticed somewhere in the back of my brain that it didn't even work this well with me and Jake. Something seemed to pass between us as we danced.

_Gee smart girl….could it be the sexual tension maybe?_

We kept dancing through a few more songs, never leaving more than a breath's worth of space between us. I could feel every inch of his body line up perfectly with mine. We were like two pieces of a jigsaw meant to fit together. When my back was to him his hands would rest tightly on my hips. When I was facing him I couldn't help but wind my hands into his hair. He kept brushing his lips against mine, never actually fully kissing me. The man knew how to leave me wanting more. I felt like all he would have to do is look at my girly parts and I would explode with the want he had built up inside of me in such a small amount of time.

"il modo in cui il corpo si muove è ipnotizzante" He whispered right over my ear. I pulled back from the position I was in to look him in the face.

"What was that?"

"I said the way your body moves is mesmerizing." He yelled louder so I could hear.

I was a little shocked at his words but more at the fact they weren't English. "What language was that?"

"Italian." He smirked at me. I continued dancing for a moment longer before he spun me around so my back was to him again. "Did you like that?" His head was right over my shoulder and he was speaking into my neck. The hotness of his breath still seemed to cool my heated body somehow as it fanned out over me. I nodded to him. "ti piace che Bella?" I didn't care what he said**,** it was making my panties damp was all I knew. I swallowed the lump in my throat that was telling me to jump this man in a dark corner. I felt the tip of his tongue peak out as he left numerous open hot kisses along my neck up behind my ear." È sorprendente gusto" A shiver ran down the full length of my body.

Just as I was beginning to feel the need to stop I looked up to find Alice and Rose in front of me with huge grins on their smug faces. Edward let go of me as I stepped closer to them.

"It's after one so we're heading out. You staying?" Rose looked over my shoulder as she spoke.

I bit my lip as I glanced in Edward's direction. He had stayed in our spot on the dance floor staring at us. As much as I wanted to continue our moment, I was feeling more than a little tipsy and I knew it would probably be better if I called it a night.

"Umm yeah hold on." I walked back to Edward. "Hey, they're all heading out. It's late." Edward glanced down at his watch and looked shocked at the time.

"Damn where did time go? Yeah we should go." We all walked back to our table collecting our stuff. I found out Edward had paid the tab for all the drinks we had consumed. We began walking to the door of the club and I could feel the heat of Edward's hand searing the back of me as he led me out. When we made it to the outside of the club we had to decide on taxis. Em hailed one for him and Rose, while Jasper did the same for him and Alice. Edward looked at me and asked if I wouldn't mind sharing with him. I figured he was going back to Jasper and Alice's so he would go with them but something told me to accept it.

After we got in the cab and I had given the cabbie my address I turned to Edward. "Don't you have to get home?"

"Nope" He popped his 'p' like a teenager. "Esme's taking Nessa shopping in the morning. I still have a few hours of free time. They're not expecting me until after her nap."

Something about knowing he was in a cab on the way to my house and not expected anywhere lit the fire back in me. Before I could even think twice about it I reached across the seat to grasp the back of his head with my hand and bring him closer to me. He didn't hold back as our lips crashed into one another. I had more or less pulled him into my lap. He let me control the kiss and go at my pace, which at this moment was ravenous. Our tongues battled one another and I didn't even think about the fact we were doing this in the back of a cab. As we parted for breath my body overruled my mind and spoke for me.

"I want you" I half froze. The words were most defiantly true but I wasn't sure how much Edward would respond to them. "I mean….yeah….this…"I began stuttering.

Edward let out a light chuckle just as the cab driver cleared his throat letting us know we had arrived. We pulled away from each other reluctantly. I exited the cab first as he said something quietly to the driver before exiting behind me. He silently took my hand and motioned for me to walk. I led him up the stairs to my front door before turning to face him.

"I had a really fun time tonight. Thanks for coming out with us. And thanks for walking me to my door." I motioned half heartedly to said door.

Wordlessly his thumb and forefinger tipped my chin up to face him.

I wasn't sure what I was seeing in his eyes. His eyes seemed to be searching all over mine as if he was memorizing my face. He leaned in slightly and ghosted his lips gently over mine back and forth. I wasn't about the slow and steady game tonight. I thrust my hands up into the back of his hair and tugged him closer to me till our lips crushed together. His hands fell to my back and I felt as his fingers dug into my flesh. I couldn't help as my hips pressed harder into his. I could feel what I was doing to him against my hip bone.

_Well we don't know if its smooth but good lord is it hard._

We pulled away slightly resting our forehead's against one another's.

"Do you maybe wanna….I don't know come inside?" I hesitantly asked.

Edward took a deep breath before swallowing audibly and blowing it out. "Listen Bella-"

I pulled back fully, looking down at the ground. "No don't it's ok. I just thought…you know…."

Edward immediately grabbed my arms bringing my hands up to his chest. "No wait Bella you misunderstood. I like you. I really like you." I couldn't help but bite my lip.

"Well that's good cause I….like you too." I felt like I was back in high school all over again.

"It's just…ok this may be really unmanly to say but I have this need to be honest with you." He took a moment and seemed to be trying to find the words in his head. "Its…well…it's been a long time since I've been with a woman." My head snapped up at his declaration.

_Pick up your jaw Swan. Only time a guy wants to see a woman with her mouth hanging open is if she's on her knees._

Before I could even try to find word's myself Edward continued on. "I haven't been with anyone since Kate."

I thought about it. "Seriously?"

"Well…..yeah. I mean the opportunities' have been there. But I've been so wrapped up in just being Dad I haven't had the time to really be Edward. But with you…..I find myself being able to be both." He tightened his grip on my hands. "I don't want to mess up what I've found here. I …uhhh….I wanna see you again. I wanna do this right." Now he was biting his lip. This man standing before me who I saw as this older more experienced guy looked like a nervous little boy. "Can we do that? Can I see you again? Maybe see where this goes?"

_YES YES YES YES YES YES YES_

My insides were back to screaming at me. My inner voice was swooning at the words coming out of his mans perfect lips.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

A cheek to cheek grin broke out across his face before falling into that damn panty melting grin.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked after a moment had passed.

"Umm nothing."

"Well do you think you would wanna come out to the house? Spend some time hanging out with me and Nessa?"

Even in my minimal knowledge of children and parenthood I knew him asking me to hang out with him and his daughter was huge. Plus there was no way I could resist spending time with him and that precious little girl.

"Yeah that sounds fun."

"Great! Then I'll see you about 2. Stay for dinner?"

"Sounds good."

He brought my hands up to his lips and let his lips linger over each before releasing them. His hands ghosted over the shell of my ears before cupping my face and bringing his mouth to mine to leave a searing kiss that scorched right through my veins. My knees trembled as my tongue flicked out to taste his bottom lip. He heightened the kiss to a whole other level. My limbs all felt like Jell-o as he pulled back and left three chaste but none the less hotter kisses to my lips.

_There you go with that damn moaning again. Does this guy have __magical__ powers or what?_

"Wow" he breathed out before letting me go completely. "Good night Bella.

I watched him turn and walk down the stairs before he stopped at the bottom and looked at me. "Sleep well" I watched as he walked back to the street and got into the cab he had apparently told to wait for him. He waved as the cab backed out of the parking lot onto the street. I watched until the cab disappeared down the street before turning and fumbling my way into my condo.

As the door quietly shut behind me I leaned back against it. I replayed the entire night in my head. I then proceeded to do something for the second time in as many weeks.

I ran around my living room, giggling, grinning like the teenage girl I apparently had become.

* * *

**C/N:*ducks behind a rock to hide from those mad at the self imposed cock block  
**

**FYI I ****used Google translate so sorry if they're not perfect translations**

**il modo in cui il corpo si muove è ipnotizzante-the way your body moves is mesmerizing**

**ti piace che Bella?- Do you like that Bella?**

**È sorprendente gusto-you taste amazing**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825. See you after the holiday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Welcome to chapter 10.**

**A/N: Wow! let me just say the reaction I got to the last chapter was across the board! So here I am in the middle of packing for our vacation updating for you guys hoping it makes those who were disappointed in the last chapters ending happier this time... Major thanks to my lovely beta MizMandy! Follow me on twitter punkfox825**

I woke up the next morning still giggling. I was gonna have to get my act together if I was even going to make it out of bed. I looked over at my alarm clock.

8:32am

I stared up at my ceiling and thought it out. Ok it takes 30 minutes to get to their house from here. Which means I have five hours till I need to leave. That's easy I can keep myself occupied for that long.

I looked around my bedroom and figured I had some cleaning and laundry to do before I left that should help.

_Ok lets start._

I swung my legs off the bed shivering as my bare feet hit the cold wood floors in my bedroom. I scurried to the bathroom to empty my bladder. I washed my hands and then face before throwing my hair up into a messy bun. I took a moment too look at myself in the mirror. I turned my head side to side as I checked myself out from head to toe. I had a light glow of happiness surrounding me. It was amazing that this man could have this sort of effect on me the morning after just kissing me. God only knows what would happen if we actually slept together.

_You will probably spontaneously combust at the nearest sign of an 'O'._

I shook my head at my reflection as I giggled to myself. Edward's talking about going slow and here I am already thinking about that 'O' coming. I glanced at the clock next to my bed as I left the bathroom headed into my bedroom.

8:45am

I collected all the dirty clothes in the hamper next to my closet and headed to the laundry room. I started a load and headed to the kitchen. I loaded the dishwasher and cleaned off all my counters. I glanced at the clock on the microwave.

9:13am

Doing ok there. I swept all the hard wood floors and vacuumed the carpets. I sorted through the stack of mail on the dining table, took out the half full trash can before looking at the clock again.

9:35am

_Are you fucking serious? I began to wonder if I would be able to do this._

By the time I had dusted every surface in the condo, wiped floorboards and window sills, started another load of laundry, scrubbed my bathroom from top to bottom, and changed the sheets on my bed out I was damn near exhausted.

11:55am

_Oh thank god._

I jumped in my now sparkling clean shower and cleaned my self up. Once I emerged from the steam filled bathroom I peaked out the window of my bedroom and noticed the slight overcast and breeze. I decided on a simple shirt and jeans for this "play date" I was venturing on.

By the time I was dressed with my hair dried I looked at the clock again.

1:22pm

_Crap!_

I scurried around throwing on my chucks and grabbing everything I would need before rushing out the door. I realized as I got in my car I was rushing so much I didn't even give myself time to think. I had forgotten all about my nerves thank god.

As I pulled up to the house I had been to so many times before the nerves returned. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. I was trying to wrap my head around it all as I got out of the car.

Do I just walk in like normal? Or should I ring the door bell now? How do I greet Edward? Would it be too forward to kiss him? Hughim? Shake his hand?

_Shake his hand Swan? Really?_

My inner monologue was threatening to revolt and run away.

I took a deep breath and tucked my hair behind my ears as I began the walk up to the front door. Most of my questions were answered as I hit the bottom of the stairs and was swept up in a whirlwind of man. Edward swung me slightly around as I gasped and then giggled. He sat me on my feet and his hands slipped to cup my face. I was able to breath him in shortly before he tugged me closer and his lips were crushed to mine.

His hands swept up into the back of my hair as he tilted to the side and deepened the kiss for a split second. Before I could even comprehend what was going on he was pulling back with one last chaste whisper of a kiss to my lips. He pulled back to the point I could see his eyes. His right hand raised up to my temple and he brushed the back of his fingers down to my chin.

"I've been thinking of doing that since last night." He murmured.

I couldn't help the grin that raised up on one side of my face. "Hi."

He chuckled under his breath "Hi beautiful."

A throat clearing behind us broke us from our little bubble. I tilted to the side and peaked over Edward's shoulder. I was greeted with the sight of Esme on the porch above us. Her hands were on her hips and a small tight lipped smile was gracing her face. She had her lips pressed so tightly together it looked like she was about to burst. I noticed her eyes were all glassed over. Edward sighed so loudly his breath washed over me in a huge wave. My knees threatened to give out from the simple dizzying result.

"Yes mother..." I could hear the slight humor in Edward's voice as he responded to his mother without even turning around.

The grin split open on Esme's face. Her hands fluttered in front of her like she was trying to hold in tears. "Oh don't mind me. I just came to see what the hold up was, you have a very jumpy toddler in the house. But I'll just take her down to the basement and keep her busy. You two...just...yeah." With that she turned around and we could hear her yell "Carlisle!" as the door slammed shut.

My forehead hit Edward's shoulder as we both fell into a fit of laughter.

"Don't mind her...she's...well...you know" Edward seemed to be at a loss for words.

I smiled at the thought as I slipped my arms around Edward's neck and his arms came to rest on my lower back. I knew exactly how Esme was . She could be the most fiercely protective mama bear on earth, but at the end of the day she was a hopeless romantic who just wanted all her kids, biological and surrogate, to be happy at the end of the day. So I nodded in the affirmative.

"Yeah, believe me I know." Apparently I must have said something wrong cause Edwards face changed.

"Hey." He bit gently into his lower lip like he was searching for his words. "Don't let anything come between this kay? I mean I want us to get to know one another and I know how my family can...meddle..."

I had to smile as that nervousness I rarely saw come out in him was rearing its head.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"Me and you. That's all that matters in this. Well Nessa too, but that's separate. If we're going to try this and figure it out, I wont let anything separate affect it if you won't." I promised him.

A sly crooked grin reflected at me before he kissed the tip of my nose. "Thank you Bella. You don't know how much that means to me." He whispered.

"Ok if we're through here we should probably move on inside before a certain little girl gets upset." I teased him.

I wasn't really trying to cut down his fear he seemed to be expressing. I, myself, needed to have a moment to wrap my head around all that had transpired. Ten minutes ago I was freaking out how to greet the man before me and now here I was wrapped up in his arms discussing the ins and outs of people meddling in our...our what? Our relationship?

My head slightly spun by itself at the complexity of it all. I decided to re-take my oath to "let whatever may come, come".

_Maybe some carefree time with a two year old is what you need little birdie..._

Miss Inner Monologue was beginning to question my sanity. I couldn't blame her.

Edward's arm trailed down mine as he let go of his grasp on me, until he took my hand and intertwined my fingers within his. He brought the mixture up to his mouth and laid a kiss on it. I grinned back at him at the sweet subtly in the gesture. This man was definitely going to be my own personal heaven and hell. I tugged him up the stairs. "Come on dazzler lets go."

The Cullen's had apparently transformed half of their playroom basement into a separate "Nessa space". It had everything a little girl could ever dream of. I had to look around in wonderment for a while. I mean seriously she was two. Of course then I realized this was the Cullen's we were speaking of here and they never did anything small. Jasper was the only one who did anything low key. As I looked around and took in the corner with the full length mirror piled high with dress up clothes, the mini plastic play kitchen, the piles of books and blocks, and of course the corner dedicated to all things Barbie I found myself jealous of this precious little girl. I realized right then what Edward was saying about bringing her to live around people who loved her.

I stood back and watched for a moment as she placed a big pink floppy hat on her grandma's head and giggled. She herself was decked out in a purple matching hat and feather boa, big huge movie star glasses and white gloves that were so big on her they must have been her grandmothers.

_How could anyone abandon this little girl?_

I had no experience with kids and yet even I couldn't help wanting to be near this angel. I thanked my lucky stars once again that the things that had happened like they did. They brought these two human beings into my life, both to love I realized. I hoped that even if Edward and I fell through I would always be able to have this girl in my life. Something about her just lit up the room. I looked over at Edward who was still holding my hand and saw him laugh at the silliness in front of us. He seemed to have a whole other smile dedicated just to his daughter. Of course watching him be so free suddenly, like he didn't have a care in the world other then the 3 foot person in front of him seriously made me want to jump his bones even more.

Sadly I was blocked from my thoughts as said person took notice of us.

"Daddy! Bwella! Granmie funny! Play! Play!" Edward kneeled down as she ran to him and promptly placed a green hat with a huge flower on his head.

I chuckled at him which promptly was responded to with a side eye from my green eyed devil.

"Baby, I think Bella needs a hat too" He conspired with his daughter.

To show him I wasn't scared of what the little girl could do I plopped down right next to Esme. "Can I have a hat too and some cool glasses like you Nessa?" Nessa ran over to the box of magic in the corner of the room and returned with a hat and glasses for me.

"Bwella pretty daddy." She commented once I had them on.

"Yeah baby girl she is." We shared a shy smile with one another.

We continued playing with all the clothes for a bit. Becoming human rag dolls as we let Nessa do what ever her heart desired. With all the hustle and bustle of our day to day lives I realized it was nice to just sit and be carefree. Someone once told me "Your not truly living till you look at the world through the eyes of a child." I now saw how true that was. This little human wasn't thinking about bills that needed to be paid, cleaning that needed to be done or work that needed to be attended to. This little human was all giggles and her world revolved around the family that surrounded her.

It was really a sight to see and I couldn't help feeling my connection to this child grow. No matter what developed between me and her daddy I hoped I could be around to see her grow up and develop into an adult. It was crazy but I didn't want to miss a quirky moment of her life. I didn't know where it came from but I was going to hold on to it with everything I had.

Esme disappeared after a bit and it seemed like moments later was calling Nessa to clean up for dinner. Edward kissed her on her head and shooed her to the stairs before making his way across the room to where I sat on a bean bag chair. He maneuvered his way between my knees until his body was touching mine from hip to shoulders. He brushed his nose up my neck, along my jaw till he reached my ear.

"Hi," he whispered against my temple before leaving a kiss.

I couldn't help smiling as I dug my hands into the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to me. "Hi".

His lips met mine for a second. "You did really well ." His breath washed over me in the best way as he talked. I bit my lip slightly and scrunched my nose. "What do you mean?" He chuckled under his breath. "I know you were nervous, I'm just telling you that you did really well with her."

His simple words relaxed any nerves I subconsciously may have had. "Well she's easy. She takes after her daddy. Can't help but wanna play with her." I grinned at his mischievously.

I could tell he took the hint as his eye brows cocked up at me. "You wanna play with me too?"

I just continued to smile at his childlike face as he nuzzled into me.

"Cause I could arrange for a little play time-"

"DINNEEERRRRR" Esme's voice rang out. She was obviously trying to give us forewarning in case something unsafe for child eyes was occurring down here. Edward huffed a laugh as his head fell to my shoulder.

"But first we have to make it through dinner" He mumbled in my neck. Of course his lips moving combined with his breath had goosebumps breaking out all over my skin.

He climbed off of me before holding his hand out to help me out of the chair. He brought me in flush to his body, cupping my face in his hands. Silently he crushed his lips to mine, turning his head slightly, almost begging my mouth to open to his. I of course obliged quite willingly. After a few far too short moments of our tongues tangling he left a chaste kiss to my mouth before parting.

"Till later." He promised in a whisper. Before I could even react his hand was gripping mine, leading me to the stairs out of the basement.

We made it through dinner without any incident. I wasn't sure what I expected to happen. I apparently was preparing myself for the Spanish inquisition when I should have realized Esme and Carlisle wouldn't do that to me over the dinner table. I had known this family for years so it wasn't like they could start in the "what do you do for a living?" line of questioning.

Edward and Carlisle got Nessa set up with a movie and popcorn back down in the basement while Esme and I cleaned up dinner. Everytime I glanced in Esme's direction she was either staring at me or seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. I could only guess what she was thinking about. She probably was planning our wedding and where we were going to live our white picket fence dream life out at for all I knew.

Luckily Edward walked in saving me from picking our china patterns or the colors of our future kitchen.

"Hey you ladies about finished up in here?"

"Yup all done. You two have plans?" Esme tried and failed miserably at being nonchalant.

I looked at Edward questioningly wondering if maybe he did have something planned.

"No I was just gonna take her up to my room and show her around. You've never seen my room have you Bella?" Edward directed to me pointedly.

_Oh god we are back in high school._

I forced myself to not cover my face in embarrassment and answer Edward's question.

"No, in all the years I've come here your right I haven't seen your room Edward."

Esme ushered me from the room as Edward took my hand and silently led me up the stairs to the one door in the house I had never entered before. He pushed the door open and pulled me into the room before shutting it behind him. I glanced around the room and noticed it wasn't the typical "moved away from home and my parents kept my room exactly the same" type of room. At some point in time Esme must have gotten her hands on it and redone it to a tasteful man style.

"Wow this is reall-"

_CLICK_

The sound of the lock on the door seemed to echo through the room cutting off the words coming out of my mouth. It was either that or the other mouth that attached itself to it 3.2 seconds after the door was locked. Edward pressed himself to me till I felt I could feel him from my shoulders to my toes. His mouth pulled on mine in the most desperately passionate of ways. As he parted from me my eyes refused to open as I fought to catch my breath that he seemed to have stolen from me.

"I have been dying to do that all night." He whispered as his nose touched mine.

"Hi," Yeah I'm not a genius,it's the only word I could seem to form. It must have been funny to Edward as he chuckled and began apologizing to me.

"I'm so sorry for all this. I just...I have this insane need to ...just touch you...I don't know what it is. I just cant seem to be close enough to you. Sitting through dinner I just-"

I gripped his face in between my hands and cut off his nervous rambling.

"Edward." His eyes focused back on me, bouncing back and forth between my eyes and my lips. "All you had to do was ask. I'm all for touching. You wont hear me complain."

I could see through his eyes as his mind seemed to absorb what I was telling him. I saw as it registered when the crooked grin broke across his face. He thankfully responded by bringing his lips back to mine. I was immediately lost in all things Eduardo. I was brought back to our conversation about never being truly kissed in my life. Now here I was kissing this man in his childhood bedroom and every time we did it seemed to be better then the last.

_This man knew how to kiss._

I had all the cliché things occurring in my body, weak knees, butterflys in the belly, fluttering eyelids. Then suddenly his hands were moving from my upper back down...down...down...and all I could thinkwas Edward's grabbing my ass.

I held in the giggle that threatened to erupt making sure I didn't ruin this moment. As his hands cupped my ass and brought me closer to him I failed to keep the moan in my mouth though. It only seemed to spurn him on more. His mouth left mine and his lips trailed over my jaw to behind my ear, down my neck. He brought his hand around to tug the collar of my shirt down until his lips could suck on my collar bone.

I was nearly panting at the feeling as my hands tangled into his hair tugging him harder to me. He took the cue like a good man does and kept at it. I felt as his tongue lashed out and dipped itself down into my cleavage and my knees really did go weak that time. Luckily Edward wasn't as far gone as me apparently and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Whoa there. Let's bring you over here. Put your arms around my neck beautiful." He chuckled before latching himself back to my neck while leading me to the bed at the same time. I thought he would lay me down but instead he cupped his hands behind my knees and lifted me to wrap my legs around his waist. He turned himself around and sat on the bed with me straddling his lap.

He grinned up at me." There that's better." I bit my lip realizing the position we were in and how close my tingling bits were to his hard bits. I was sure he could feel them since I could feel him twitching against me. I tightened my arms slightly around his neck afraid he would inevitably toss me off and run out the door.

_What can I say? My head was still spinning from that kiss. I wasn't thinking quite clearly. Blame me?_

Inner monologue was cocking an eyebrow wondering what the hell she was gonna do with me.

Suddenly the air in the room changed. It went from a lustful fast pace to full of uncertainty. I knew Edward was afraid of doing something wrong and taking this too fast. I really couldn't blame the man after his recent histories. It would have been so simple to just leave him with a kiss and call it a night if he wasn't so damn good at the kissing part of it all.

He swallowed thickly," Is this...is this ok? I mean I know I said I wanted to take this slow but like I said I have this insane need to just...have you...I don't know...close to me...just...have you...here."

I knew he was really scared of scaring me off or something in that brain of his but it was sort of nice to have the slight upper hand in a situation like this. It seemed like it had been so long since I had.

"Edward, I'm going to tell you this once. So listen and listen good. I am more then ok with this. If I wasn't I certainly would not be here straddling your monster cock. But I know this is scary for you so your going to have to be the one to stop us. " I moved my lips to right outside his ear and tried to whisper in my most sexiest voice. "Cause let me tell you now its not gonna be me."

He acknowledged my words with a little nod so I decided to get us back to where we were before he rudely interrupted it. I kissed him softly before blowing a breath out along his jaw until I reached his ear where I took his lobe into my mouth and sucked lightly. I felt a full body shiver rush through his body. His head fell slack on his neck as he let out a growl from deep in his chest that vibrated against my own.

I loosened my arms around his neck as I trailed kisses down his neck. I leaned back away from him so I could slowly undo each of the buttons on his shirt. He looked in my eyes as the last one fell open.

"You trust me?" I whispered as he nodded. "Then let me loosen you up and make you feel good." With that I pushed his shirt off his shoulders revealing every inch of the ink that was hidden away.

I let out my own moan as my hands brushed over all the ink I could reach. Before I could get too lost in it I shimmied my body off of his lap and got on my knees between his legs. Edward watched me intently but didn't say a word. I swiftly unbuckled his belt and tugged his jeans open. I tapped his hips instructing him to raise up so I could tug his pants down. It was then I realized something about Edward.

_Dear god Edward goes commando. THUD!_

Inner monologue passed out and seemed to be down for the count. I swallowed my own thoughts as I took in the glorious sight before me. Edward was bare...naked...and hard as a rock before me. His cock seemed to be waving at me as I stared at it. I felt the need to reach out and ...pet it. Instead I brought myself back to my duty that was quite literally...at hand. I wrapped my hand around his base gripping him firmly as I pointed my tongue out to swipe once at the head. Edward hissed as I made contact.

I let out a little giggle knowing I was the one doing that to him. I could hear his breathing pick up as I flipped my tongue around the head in a circle. I looked him square in his eyes as I took him in my mouth in one large swoop. I was only able to make it half way before I felt the head tickle the back of my throat. It didn't help as I tucked my teeth and closed my mouth around his girth that his hips jerked pushing him slightly further. Luckily I was able to breath out my nose and control my gag reflex so I could continue.

I sucked up his length using my hand to fill in the spaces I couldn't reach. As I went back down Edward's hands suddenly came to rest on the back of my head. I hummed around him to let him know that was ok. I liked a guy to help out setting the pace. I felt his hands tensing like he was trying to hold back from gripping the shit out of my hair.

"Oh...fuck...Bella...I'm not gonna last...fuck..."He said in that half yelling whisper that really said "I'm trying to stay quiet but damn your killing me and I wanna yell at the top of my lungs". I was pretty proud of myself as I felt Edward's thighs tightening under one of my hands and they began slightly thrusting up at the pace we had set. The moans and curses under his breath were enough to send me into my own sweet cliff fall all by themselves.

I moved my hand down to his balls to begin cupping him slightly and apparently that was all he needed. His hands stilled on my head.

"Fuck...Bell gonna come...don't want...move..." He spluttered out. I tightened everything that was touching him to show I wasn't moving anywhere.

I didn't exactly like the taste that came from a guy spilling down your throat but I'll be damned if I didn't always see a blow job through to the end. Something about that end result was just the icing on the cake to me.

Suddenly his hands cupped my head at my ears holding me in place as his hips thrust once more and he was spilling out.

_Jesus H that man has a lot in him._

Inner monologue was now awake, blowing on her fingers and rubbing them on her little shirt congratulating us on a job well done. With one last lick from bottom to top for clean up I released his semi and sat back on my haunches wiping the corners of my mouth.

I smiled at the man sprawled out across the bed before me. He looked completely spent. Me and inner monologue gave ourselves mental pats on the back.

Edward's hand raised up and he motioned for me to come closer without raising his head. I climbed up on the bed and laid my body next to his. He looked at me with half closed eyes and a big smile. His hands brought my face closer to his. He laid a languid kiss to my lips that still made my toes curl.

"That was...was...just...thank you. Now its my turn, as soon as I get the feeling back in my legs." I giggled at him as he began to twist his body to lay himself across mine. I laid back to enjoy the moment as his lips and tongue made a hot trail down to my neck going for the zone spilling out of the top of my top. His hands trailed down to the bottom and began a slow torturous trail of skin to skin contact, raising it up. I was wiggling underneath his body desperate for friction only he could provide. The tips of his fingers were brushing the underside of...

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Edward?"

We immediately stilled.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." Edward growled into my skin as he nibbled on my collarbone.

_Cock blocked by your mom. We really are in high school again._

"Yeah?" He said louder.

"Sorry to bother you but, Nessa's ready for bed and wants you to ready her a story."

A small string of expletives was breathed out against my neck that made me giggle. As much fun as this was I knew I wouldn't be the one to come between Edward and his daughter. That was one of the main things I adored about the man; his wanting to give her anything, even something as small as reading her a story before bed meant the world to both of them.

I cupped his face in between my hands to raise it to look at me. I gave him a smile so he knew it was alright. "I should go anyways. Its fine."

His eyes just stared like he was trying to work out a way in his head for us to have both. "I'll be right there mom." He yelled out loud enough for Esme to hear but continued staring at me.

I stroked the side of his cheek with the back of my hand as he looked at me, wishing I could read his mind. We both sort of grinned at each other until I motioned for him to get up. "Come on big boy. You don't wanna keep princess Nessa waiting. You can walk me out."

We each straighten, buttoned and smoothed our clothes out before he took my hand and led me down the stairs and out the door. Luckily we didn't run into anyone along the way.

I leaned against my car door when we got to it and brought him hip to hip with me. His hand brushed my hair behind my ears.

"Thank you for an...interesting night." I tried to hold back the smile at the wonderment that this day had brought.

He didn't hold back as well. "Is interesting a good word?" He seemed so unsure of himself again. I immediately kissed him to show it was alright.

"Yes interesting is very good." I reassured him.

"Well then in that case, thank you for the most interesting day I've had in a very long time." He punctuated with a kiss on my nose.

"When do I get to see you again?" I knew I wouldn't be able to leave without some sort of confirmation of our next time together.

"I've got some work to do but I should be able to come to the shop sometime this week."

"Good."

He kissed me again a little deeper this time and it took all my will power to pull back knowing Nessa was waiting on him.

"Text me when you get home?"

"Of course."

He kissed me softly a few more times like he was as unwilling to part as I was.

"Good night Bella."

"Good night."

I got in the car and waved to him as I pulled down the driveway. I'm not even sure how I made it home that night I was in such a daze. As I laid my head on my pillow I thought about everything that had happened lately. Just a few weeks ago my life had been a mess. It was now a mess in all of the best ways. I seemed to be getting a second chance now. As I floated off to dreams of Edward I understood what he meant by not messing this up. I wasn't sure what the future held for either of us or us as a couple but I was gonna do everything in my power to see this chance through.

**C/N:Better now? Maybe? Or do u still hate me?**

**A/N: Let me know what u think! I love to get the opinions good or bad. Just a reminder I will NOT be updating probably for two weeks as I will be on vacation until the new year and then recovering. SO for those who celebrate it Merry Christmas! See u in the new year! Punkfox825**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Welcome to chapter 11.**

**A/N: Mass thanks to my lovely beta MizMandy! Longer note at the bottom.**

I floated through the next couple days on some sort of Edward kissing induced high. Sunday was spent talking on the phone when we could and then texting back and forth while I went through the shop's books with Rose and Edward spent the day helping his dad build a play set for Nessa in their backyard. Monday I floated into work and was about to start my day working on people in my clouded state before I noticed the stares.

I had sat down at my station and began pulling out files when I realized Jasper and Emmett were silently staring at me. Both of them had cocked eyebrows and tight lips.

"What?" I questioned as I looked back and forth among them.

They turned and seemed to be having some sort of silent man conversation. Raising eyebrows and lips twitching. I began to question the sanity of my coworkers before they each spun back to face me. Jasper was the first to speak, and the words that came out of his mouth flushed my skin from head to toe.

"Are you sleeping with my brother?"

My mouth dropped open and closed a few times before I swallowed hard. I wasn't sure if it was because I was shocked at his question or the fact I wasn't sure how to answer it. I mean no in simple terms we weren't sleeping together but in all of my Edward induced haziness I hadn't even stopped to think of how his own brother would react to whatever was going on. I mean I knew Alice was ok with it all but she was...well Alice. I wasn't sure how Jasper, his brother and my business partner, would react. Then I remembered my promise to Edward, that I wouldn't let anything else affect what was going on. Him and me. It's just how it would be.

_Oh God we're rhyming now. I really need to shake this haze._

I cleared my throat and squared my shoulders before I looked at Jasper.

"Not that it has anything to do with anyone else, but no I am not sleeping with your brother." I said as strongly as I could. I was able to hold in the word vomit that even though I wasn't yet, yes I would love to be and that two nights earlier I had his beautiful hard yet so silky soft cock in my mouth and if we hadn't been cock blocked by your mother I was pretty sure he was about to have his head between my legs till the cows came home. Yes I held that in. Cause that would just be weird.

Jasper seemed to eye me up and down reading my face, trying to figure out how truthful I was. "But something's going on?"

"Yes Jasper there is something going on. We are trying to take our time and figure it out on our own. As soon as we decide something I'll be sure to fill you in." I added with a bite of sarcasm.

"Well ok then." With that he spun back in his seat, facing his station again, and seemed to fall right into work. I looked over to see Emmett was at the front desk on the phone seemingly ignoring the conversation.

_Ok then? That's it?_

Well at least the small conversation had cleared my head and I was able to focus on the work before me.

Until my phone buzzed.

**When can I see you?-E**

Five simple words. Five simple words that sent tingles through my body and set all my nerve endings in flames.

**Don't you work?-B**

His response came before I had even put my phone down and picked up the files of my incoming clients.

**Yeah but can't concentrate. I need to see your beautiful face.-E**

_Yeah I just swooned too._

**Well my morning that your now interrupting btw, is busy, bring Nessa by after her nap?-B**

**Sounds great, I'll count the minutes. Have a good day Isabella.-E**

I mentally rolled my eyes at his message. Somehow he was able to make me swoon with a comment and then the next thing out of his mouth made me wanna...pinch him or something. We had talked a lot yesterday about some of our history. After talking about why I went by Bella and that only people who wanted to annoy me called me Isabella, he had told me he would take it upon himself to call me Isabella at every chance.

Apparently irking me was high on his daily to do list. I would have to show him what happened when I was irked he was...oh wait...maybe that was what he wanted. I had to mentally slap myself for not picking up on that one sooner.

_Good move Mr. Cullen. Good move._

I shook the last thoughts of Edward out of my head and set to work organizing my supplies for the couple of clients I had coming in this morning.

I took one last glance at the clock.

10:05am

I had at least five hours till I would see Edward. I blew out a long exhale and gave myself the mental pep talk I would need to make through those few hours.

* * *

"Send your sister in. Tell her I can help figure out the layout for that tat man." I reminded Chuck, one of my customers as I cashed him out at the counter. We said our goodbyes and I turned to Jasper just as he pushed a pile of mail across the counter to me.

"Here's yours." He was flipping through the pile on his own lap, as he leaned back in the chair with his knees propped up on the counter.

I started tossing through the random ads and coupons for products. Suddenly the pile on Jaspers lap dropped to the ground as he leapt up. I jumped back as I looked at him. He had a letter opened up and I could see his eyes as they raced back and forth across it.

"Jaassss?" I drawled out to him as I approached him slowly. He still didn't even acknowledge me so I called to Emmett without taking my eyes off Jasper. Em popped up at the half door.

"What's up?"

"I don't know. Jas? Buddy? Pal? You ok?"

His eyes finally popped up and looked at both Em and I before looking back at the paper in his hand.

"Do you know what this is?" His voice was a mixture of excitement and shock. He was seriously freaking me out now.

"No, you gonna tell us?"

"Member that contest for Inked magazine I sent in all the shots of the shop and stuff for. Winner got a four page spread of coverage in the magazine?"

I vaguely remembered Jasper going on and on about how good of a spotlight it would put on the shop if we could get covered by the biggest tattooing magazine in the country. It was the same time we all began to question if Jasper had started drinking during the day.

"Yeah I remember that. You wouldn't send in the shot of me doing that blonde chicks naked ta-"

"Yes Emmett that one." Jasper cut him off.

"Ok so?" I waved my hand around encouraging Jasper to continue.

"Sooooo...we won" Jasper whispered. It took a second for it to sink in with me and Emmett, in the meantime Jasper continued. "Not only did we win the four page spread they want to do a special artist spotlight."

"Artist spotlight?" easily confused Emmett asked.

"Yeah...on Bella." he finished before looking at me and smiling.

Luckily, I was already sitting down as he said the words cause I was sure my legs would have given out on me. Emmett came and clapped me on the back.

"Wow Bells that's awesome!"

"Me? They want to do a spotlight on me?" I looked at Jasper.

"Yeah says right here, We are interested in Isabella Swan's unique work and would like to extend the offer to feature her in an artist spotlight in the same issue." Jasper read off the paper.

"Extend the offer? So I could refuse it?" I don't even know what I was saying at this point my mind was in such a jumble.

"Refuse it? Why the hell would you refuse that?" Emmett bellowed from behind me making me slightly jump.

"I don't know." I bit into my lip exasperated. This was all too much.

Jasper ignored the comments and kept reading. "Says they want to set up a photo shoot of the shop. They want to take pics of our work." His eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" I asked.

"Well we could use ourselves. All of our work has been done by each other. Maybe I could even get my brother to show his."

This comment piqued my interest. Edward showing his ink off? Now there's some photos I would love to see.

Jasper handed me the letter from his hand as I turned to go sit at my station. "Here read it."

I murmured a thanks as I walked through the door and let it click behind me. I sat down in my chair reading over the letter again and again trying to absorb it all. I've always done my work just because I enjoyed it and seemed to have a natural talent for it. I never thought someone would actually care about it enough to single me out and show it off. This was a national magazine that millions of artist around the country would see. In short?

_This. Was. Huge._

I only had one thought in my head. I had to tell Edward about this. I don't know why he was the first person I thought of to share the news with but he was. Just as I leaned over to grab my phone off my table and send him a message I heard the door chime ring out.

"BWEELLAAA"

The sweet angelic voice rang out across the shop. I turned around to see Nessa and Edward standing in the front of the shop. Emmett leaned over and pulled the door open so Nessa could run through. She ran straight to me so I opened up my arms and enveloped her, pulling her into my lap.

"Well hello there Miss Nessa." I inhaled the sweet little girl scent that wafted off her. I grinned even bigger when I looked over her shoulder and saw Edward standing in the opening biting his gorgeous bottom lip. He looked like he was trying to hold in tears or laughter or a smile, I couldn't tell. Before I could think about it too much Nessa brought my attention back to her as she pulled back.

"Bwella daddy got fry fries. Bwella hongry?" I had to slightly laugh at the fact that whenever I was around this little girl she seemed to be hungry. I guess with all the energy she seemed to have on a daily basis she had to eat a lot.

"Bella's very hungry baby girl. How about you go get a seat at the table and I'm going to say hi to daddy ok?"

She nodded her head and jumped off my lap running to the table in the front of the shop where Emmett was setting out McDonald's that they had apparently brought with them.

Edward ruffled her head as she passed. He looked at me with a little sideways smirk on his face. He motioned to the table in the front where the guys were sitting with Nessa munching on fries.

"We brought dinner." I grinned at the idea that he remembered me telling him late last night about my craving for salty fries.

"Well then while she's distracted don't you think you should come say hello to me."

Yeah this man just being near me seemed to make badass Bella come out to play.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything less." He whispered as his long legs strode to me till he was flush against me. His hands cupped my face as he lightly brushed his lips against mine.

_yeah that so wasn't going to work for me right now._

My hands found their place at the back of his head and I pulled him harder to me. I parted my lips, beckoning him in. He readily accepted the offer as his tongue flicked in to play with mine.

That was more like it.

We pulled apart with a few chaste kisses.

"Hi." I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth tasting him just a bit longer as I smiled.

"Hi." I giggled as he brushed his nose against mine a couple of times.

_Did this man seriously just give me "noseys"?_

I held in the snort of laughter that threatened to erupt at the thought. He was seriously too cute for his own good. Instead I took his hand and led him to the front of the shop to get me some french fries cause lets just be honest the man put me in a haze, but damn if those french fries weren't calling my name.

As we made our way into the space open on the couch Jasper looked at us.

"Did you tell him?" his eyes were wide and excited.

I subtly shook my head as I crammed a hand full of salty goodness into my mouth.

"Tell him what?" Edward looked back and forth between us. I kept my head down letting Jasper fill him in. Ten minutes ago I was I was excited to tell him, now that he was in front of me the haze had returned and I was nervous to tell him.

"Inked magazine wants to do a four page spread on the shop." Jasper was nearly bouncing on his stool.

"Really? That's awesome for you guys!" Edward exclaimed.

"That's not all! They want to do a special artist spotlight on..." I looked up just in time to see Jasper tilt his head and raise his eyebrows at me. Edward's mouth opened and his eyes whipped back and forth.

A huff of breath came out as he settled on me. "Are you serious?" I gnawed on my lip as I nodded my head a few times. He made me jump as he wrapped his arms around and shook us side to side. "That's wonderful Bella!" I gave a little giggle feeling his happiness for me.

"Oh but wait there's more." I told him as he pulled away slightly but kept a arm around me. "Go on Jasper tell him the more."

"Well they want to do photos of our work and since the three of ours." He motioned to himself, Emmett and me. "are all done by each other we're going to use ours and we also-"

"He wants to use your body Edward." I finished for him with a snicker.

Edward's hand dropped down my back. "Say what? My huh?"

Yeah that just made me laugh harder.

Jasper side eyed me before turning to Edward with an earnest face." I have to call and see what sort of thing their looking to do but was thinking since I'm the one who's done all your work, we could use you in it maybe. "

Edward narrowed his eyes at Jasper and I almost felt like shrinking away at the scary sight. He contemplated it a few moments and we all sat there holding our breaths waiting to hear his response. I for one was waiting for him to burst out laughing in Jasper's face. I was not expecting the response that came instead.

"Sure."

"Sure?" I think even Jasper expected something different.

"Yeah, sure. As long as Bella's doing it too I'm in." His hand came up to the nape of my neck and began kneading it softly. He wouldn't look directly at me and apparently already knew what his touch did to me. I was barely even thinking of the words that had come out of his mouth. I was lost in the sensation of my skin tingling.

"Bella? What do you say?"

"Sure...whatever...mmm" I waved my hand in front of my face as my eyes closed and my head rolled back.

"Well great its settled then. "Jasper clapped his hands together like he had just settled some huge multibillion dollar deal or something." I'll call them tomorrow and hopefully we can do something this week."

"Sounds good little brother." Edward finally looked at me smirking.

_Point to you Cullen._

Once we finished eating Alice appeared out of nowhere like she normally does. Apparently she was taking Nessa shopping-cause really what else would she do-and Edward was going to hang out. Before I knew it they had disappeared out the door and a plan began to form in my head.

"Well I don't have anyone else on the books you wanna go for a walk?" I sprang on Edward. "There's a little pond and park down the street we could go walk around?" I tried to put on my sweet and innocent face.

"Sounds good, lets go"

We started walking down the small road towards the park hand in hand. Edward was telling me of a conversation he heard between Esme and Nessa. It was sweet to hear him talk with such a light edge to his voice when it came to his daughter. Almost made me feel bad about what I was going to do to him.

We made it to the park within a few minutes and I directed him to a bench I used to like to come and eat lunch at when I had time. The sun was just setting, the air was warm. We sat down with Edward's arm stretched out behind me and my hand resting on his thigh. I even rested my head against his shoulder. I gave it a few seconds of comfortable silence before I broke it. I was coming at him hard with a very typical girly, very not me question.

"Edward?"

He hummed his response.

"What are we?" Luckily he couldn't see my face as I was biting my lips to keep from snickering as I felt his body tense. He recovered nicely though.

"What do you mean Isabella?"

_Oh he wanted to play that did he?_

"I mean what are? Shouldn't we have a label on this? Are we just messing around or what? I mean I'm gonna have to introduce you to my father. Isn't that what's supposed to happen? What do we call-" I was broken off of my manic ramble by his finger pushing under my chin. He kept pushing till my face was tilted up looking at him in the eye.

"Bella," His voice was deep and husky and made me squirm on the bench as I tried to push my knees closer together. "We are what ever you want us to be."

I nearly burst out laughing in his face.

"You don't play fair. I'm trying to mess with you and you go and be all...alll...dazzling voodoo Edward on me."

I shook my head and nuzzled back into his shoulder. He apparently wasn't having that and pushed my face back up.

"No really your right. We should label this. Its been a while since I've done this and I just kind of assumed some things. Maybe I was wrong in that. I mean I want us to be exclusive and-" I push my finger to his perfect little pouty lips.

"Edward I was joking."

He shook his head at me until I dropped my finger. "No I want to clear this up. Now you've got me thinking and you cant take that back. Are we exclusive?"

"Well if you mean am I giving blow jobs to other guys? No that would be a big negative lol." I snickered.

"I'm serious. The thought of you being with someone else while we figure whatever this is has driven me slightly crazy. I'm selfish and I want you to myself. I want to be able to introduce you to people. And I want the same thing for you with me. So what do I introduce you as? My...girlfriend?" He squinted one eye at me as he questioned.

"Oh god! We really are high school aren't we?"

He chuckled at me. "Well then what do you want? Were not sleeping together so you cant be my lover." He tucked me in closer as he whispered in my ear. "Yet that is."

_There you go with that damn moaning again Swan._

"So what do we call it?"

I sat and thought it over for a few seconds. It sounded horrible to my ears but I guess it worked.

"Well I guess girlfriend works." I looked up into his vivid green eyes. "For now"

He smirked at me. "Care to kiss on that?"

"Wouldn't dream of another way to seal the deal."

I felt his breath flutter out in a wave across my face as his lips closed the space between us. He didn't even have to ask permission before my mouth was freely opening to him. Something passed between us as our tongues played with one another. I can't even pin point what it was. But it was good. I could feel it from my the top of my head to the tip of my toes. It was warm and soft and nice. I wanted to curl up in it and hibernate.

I was seriously loosing my mind with this man.

But I couldn't help but realize, as it smacked me straight in my girly bits, I was also plain and simply...happy.

* * *

**C/N: So big things for the shop. Declarations for our dear couple? What do we think?**

**A/N: ****Happy New Year everybody! Hope your holidays were great! I'm back from vacation and until things start getting back into a routine around here Im not sure how much writing will be getting done..I have massive block plaguing me on actually sitting down and writing.. As of right now I have 2 chapters after this already prewritten so hopefully I will still be able to keep up posting every ten days or so as I work through the blockage. **Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Welcome to chapter 12.**

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. you can get me on twitter punkfox825**

* * *

"We need to go on a date." I rolled my eyes at Edward's words. He seemed so confident in them and I couldn't help but laugh.

"A date?"

"Yes an honest to God pick you up at your house, dinner and a movie, date. A date."

We had just declared our situation two days before and I had been floating on my Edward haze since. We both had been wrapped up in work so we hadn't had much time to see one another since. We seemed to have some type of invisible connection with one another at the same time though. Whether it was talking on the phone, texting or the simple fact the man always seemed to be on my mind. Today was one of those times I woke up to his voice on the phone. Which is where I found myself now, talking to him as I got ready for my day.

"Ok Mr. Cullen, a date." I agreed with him. "When will this date be happening?"

"Well when are you free for me to wine and dine you Miss Swan?" He had his "wooing" voice on. The "wooing" voice was directly connected with the fluid supply on my girly bits it seems, and I think Edward knew this.

"Well, I'm busy most of this week. What about Friday? We're not scheduled for the coffee shop this week so maybe we can do dinner and then go meet up with everyone at the club after?"

"Nope doesn't work."

_Oook then._

"Well we can-"

"No we can do that Bella but I'm just saying I want something for us too. No kids, no friends, just me and my girlfriend enjoying a night alone."

_Gah! This man would be the death of me if he kept talking like that._

"Well I'm working every other night this week Edward."

I could hear his throat hum over the phone like he was thinking. "Well I'll figure out something. For now, what about breakfast? Could we do pancakes before work one day?"

"Make it french toast and you have a deal."

We agreed on going to breakfast Friday morning and said our goodbyes.

* * *

"On my radar...When you walk ...and when you talk...I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want" I was murmuring the lyrics to _Britney's On My Radar_ as it blasted through the ear buds in my ears. I was bent over the back of a 22 year old college guy, doing a simple back piece. The guy had fallen asleep with in the first 3 minutes in the chair so I popped in the buds. It was mainly to drown out the ramblings of the too blonde nitwit currently taking up Emmett's chair across the room.

Jasper wasn't scheduled to come in till later in the evening so I was surprised when I glanced up to see him following Alice through the front door, both with huge smiles on their faces.

I popped the buds out of my ears just as Britney finished retelling me my current life situation.

"What's going on you two?" I asked before returning to the work in front of me.

Alice bounced through the door and fluttered her little body into Jasper's chair. "Jazzy talked to the magazine about the photo shoot."

My eye brows perked up. "So what's goin on?"

Jasper stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. To an outsider it just looked like a sweet couple move. To me I knew he was gently keeping her from bouncing out of the chair and across the room like a rubber ball.

"Yeah they want to come in on Sunday since the shops closed and do a shoot. Gonna use all of us. Also do the interview while they're here." Jasper informed me.

"Oh cool. Sounds good. You tell Edward?" Both Jasper and Alice gave me tight smile's.

Yeah yeah I know I immediately jumped to asking about him. Neither of us had actually told anyone else about our declaration. Edward had made it completely clear he wanted to climb to the top of the god damn Space Needle and scream it to the world. I giggled at the thought but told him I was completely ok with still keeping it between us for the time being. I wanted to continue with nothing coming between us. We knew what we were. That was enough for me for the time being.

_Yeah we were in our little bubble, sue me. Would you be in a hurry to get out of that bubble?_

_Yeah I didn't think so._

"Yeah Bella I called him after I got off the phone with Irina." Jasper tried to say with a straight face.

Jasper filled me in on everything the girl at the magazine had told him about what they wanted to do. Apparently it would be pretty simple. They wanted to get shots of us as a group in the shop and then some of me alone for the artist spotlight. Then they would be setting up a large backdrop and do shots of our work. Which is what Edward would be coming in for. All I kept thinking was "to show off his work, he had to be shirtless".

Maybe if he was walking around the shop without his shirt I wouldn't be so nervous about the whole spotlight on me part of the day.

I finished up my work that was before me and cashed out the guy. When I turned back to the shop Em was still working on Blondie and Alice was watching Jasper as he worked on another guy.

I quietly walked over to my chair and kicked up my feet as I slid my phone off my counter to text Edward.

**Hi There! So u ready to show off that body?-B**

I had just laid my head back on the chair and was humming to the song coming through the speakers of the shop when I felt my phone buzz in my lap.

**I thought you said you had to work? But hey if you want I can be there within an hour.-E**

I mentally rolled my eyes at the man. Always with his mind in the gutter.

_Oh who are you kidding your right there with him._

**No you perv! I was talking about photo shoot on Sun.-B**

His response was even faster this time.

**Oh THAT! Well damn got a mans hopes up.-E**

**Yeah that! So who are u bringing on Sun? Daddyward or Edward?-B**

I don't know why I was even screwing with him now. It was just a fun way to pass the time I guess. I snickered thinking of his face as he read my message. I was half way through a daydream of him with his huge monster peen fighting to break out of his-

_"I'm a slave for you, I cannot hold it, I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you, I won't deny it, I'm not tryna hide it"_

Wait that's not a text? Oh shit he's calling.

I dug my teeth in my bottom lip holding in the cheek splitting grin that wanted to come out. I timidly picked it up and said a far too breathy Hi trying to shake my daydream.

"So Daddyward or Edward huh?" His deep voice washed over me.

I mumbled some sort of acknowledgment to him that made him chuckle.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, don't you know when it comes to you, I always bring...Edward out to play." His voice was so low and seductive in my ear I almost came from it alone.

"Edwarddddd" I whispered as low as I could in what may have been a far too desperate whiney way.

"Belllaaaa" He teased me right back. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"I'm at work. Your not playing nice."

"Ohhh but its sooo much fun Bel-la" He carried out my name and I could hear the click of his tongue over the phone. My girly bits twitched all by themselves on that one.

Yeah he knew EXACTLY what he was doing.

The door chime rang behind me and I knew with the guys busy I needed to deal with who ever was at the door.

"Damn as fun as this has been I gotta go, I got a customer. I'll call you when I get off work."

"Mmmm Bella getting off...Now there's a sight I would kill to see." His voice was deadly, I'm telling you...deaaadddllyyy.

"I'm hanging up now. I will talk to you later damn it!"

I immediately hung up. None of that "no you hang up, no you hang up" bullshit. I had to cut that shit off quick or it would not end up being a very professional sight.

I shook my head and chuckled under my breath as I made my way to the front of the shop. The man was gonna seriously be my undoing. He hadn't even actually touched me yet in anything more then some over the clothes stuff. Our sexy times with one another had actually been minimal other then the hottest kisses that had ever occurred. If he was doing all this simply by the words out of his mouth I was seriously worried for my health when we did actually have sex.

* * *

DING DONG.

"Coming hold on!" I hollered towards my ringing front door. I was expecting Edward to come pick me up for breakfast and was confused as to why he was ringing the door bell. I had told him last night on the phone I would leave the door open and he could just come in when he arrived.

I finished tying my hair up on my head before giving myself a once over. Apparently this whole happiness thing really looked good on me. I was dressed cute but casual for our breakfast date. I flipped off the light in my bathroom and tried to keep myself from skipping to the front door.

DING DONG.

"Jesus Christ I'm coming! I told you the door was-"

My breath left me in a whoosh as I opened the front door and drank in the beautiful man that stood on the other side.

This man was my boyfriend.

_Sweet Jesus Mary and Joseph._

I glanced down at my t-shirt and jeans and back up to Edward.

This man shows up for a breakfast date wearing a dark blue dress shirt, black slacks and some type of dark shoe. I didn't bother checking them out too much, I was far too concerned with the top two buttons that were undone on his shirt, showing off that little tuft of wiry hair I wanted to run my nose through. His whole outfit probably cost more then I pay for rent every month. Not only that but he was standing in my door way with one hand in his pocket and the other behind his back, in what should have been a nonchalant way, he was looking far too sexy for his own good. For a second I questioned the whole situation and if I was good enough to even be seen on this man's arm.

Edward of course used those super voodoo mind reading powers of his and dispelled that quickly with the first words out of his mouth.

"God your beautiful."

Before I could even respond to him his mouth was covering mine. My lips had been parted to speak so his tongue immediately found its home in my mouth. He pulled away far too quickly and when I opened my eyes a bouquet of the most fragrant flowers was in front of me.

"These are for you beautiful."

I held myself back from going all gushy girl and instead did some sort of giggle snorting sound. "Their gorgeous Edward. You didn't have to, its just breakfast geez." As I turned around to put them on the kitchen counter Edwards hand caught my wrist and he stopped me.

I turned to see what was wrong as his thumb and forefinger curved around my chin. He stepped up until we were nearly flush and his face was looking at me eye to eye.

"Bella." His voice was low and commanding. "It's been a very long time since I've courted a girl. Let me do this right. If that means spoiling you till were both blue in the face then so be it."

He finished it with a searing close-lipped kiss. When he pulled away I couldn't help smiling, laughing to myself.

He looked at me confused, chuckling under his breath. "What's so funny?"

I almost didn't wanna tell him but decided screw it. "You said...courting." I barely got out the last word before I burst into laughter. I quickly toned it down. "Your showing your age old man." I teased him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at me as I placed the flowers on the counter and turned back to him.

"Alright get movin. I'll show you old man." He promised adding a smack to my backside. I shut my door locking it quickly. Edward took my hand as we turned towards his car. Our fingers immediately intertwined within one another's, like they were finally finding the others matched. As Edward opened the door to the Volvo and I got in, I found myself finding that happy floating peace again.

I was really beginning to like it.

Edward let me pick where we went to breakfast. Just to screw with him I picked Denny's. I think he was thinking something a bit more nice. But seriously what nice restaurant serves breakfast? And come on now...you cant deny the moanworthyness of a french toast slam...

Seriously.

After we sat down in the booth, on the same side at Edward's insistence. We were looking at the menu when I couldn't help pointing out what was on the cover.

"Oh look baby they have a senior citizen's discount."

Edward turned his head slowly to look at me. The fire in his eyes almost made me regret making the joke. He turned his body more fully to me. His hand rested on the back of the booth , his fingers barely grazed my shoulder as he slowly leaned in till his lips met my ear.

"You know your making this whole take it slow thing extremely difficult. If you keep making jokes I may be forced," He paused and I could hear his breathing change as he licked his lips. "to throw it all out the window and take you...so fast...and so hard until you know just how...Not. Old. I. Am."

His voice was nothing but a commanding whisper and yet I was still definitely flirting with the edge of gushy girl pile of jello goo on the bench of the booth. The only things I was conscious of was his finger tips of one hand on my shoulder and the other hands was tracing circles on my jean covered knee.

Yeah he was good.

He sat back like nothing had happened as I just sat there staring at him. He finally turned to me and chuckled, pushing up on my chin to shut my dropped jaw.

I finally shook my head at him. Before I could even comment on it the waitress came around and took our order. She was an older woman so at least I didn't have to worry about some young thing flirting with him. I'm not sure how I would have handled it in my current condition. Edward was still his ever charming self placing our order.

As the waitress turned and went to put in our order we began talking. I told him what all Jasper had told me about the photo shoot on Sunday. He told me he was going to put Nessa down for her nap and then would be there. Every time he mentioned her I couldn'tget over the fact everything in his life centered around her. He made sure she was completely taken care of before he did anything in his own life.

Part of me felt the sting of ...jealously I guess it was. Most woman defined a relationship on always coming first in the man's life. In this situation I knew already that no matter what happened I would come second in Edward's. It was something that should have immediately turned me off and made me want to give up before it truly got a chance to get off the ground but I guess I really was different. In my mind it made me just want the man more. Here was this gorgeous and successful guy who would drop everything when it came to his little girl.

Our food was delivered and we immediately dug in. Edward only stopped momentarily to take in the pile of food on my multiple plates. His eyebrow rose so I stopped in the middle of drowning my french toast in maple syrup.

"You cant possible eat all of that."

"Oh you just watch me. I have to keep up my energy for all my...extra curricular activities." I told him in a voice full of innuendo.

He breath seemed to catch.

Point for Swan.

We ate leisurely, in between conversation that ranged from family to work. He told me a bit more about what he did with his company. He was even kind enough to not be offended when I told him I hadn't a clue about half of what he was talking about. He simply told me "that's why I have the degree and not you." I asked him how his tattoo was healing. He of course came back with some comment about "If you wanted to check out my abs all you had to do was ask."

Yeah it was 11am and I had already died multiple times. We finally pushed aside our plates.

"Jesus Christ where do you put that?" Edward commented as he took in my completely emptied plates. I did nothing but grin.

Told you I liked my French Toast Slam.

When the check was delivered to the table Edward eyed me to see if I would even make a move for it. I held my hand up in surrender. "Hey spoil away old man." I added with a bit of bite.

As we were walking out of the restaurant towards the Volvo, our hands were back to tangles. I found myself sort of wrapped around Edwards arm as we walked. As we stopped at the door and Edward opened it up my snark just wouldn't stop.

"So does this mean your going to turn me into some sort of kept woman?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

Without missing a beat he wrapped his arms around my middle and clasped them behind me just resting on my ass.

"Well that depends." I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips. Trying to my best to look serious when in reality I just wanted to curl into his chest and soak in his scent.

Have I mentioned how utterly mouth watering this man smelled?

Well...yeah...it was good.

"That would depend on if you want to be a kept woman Isabella Swan."

I cocked my head to the side contemplating.

"What would you say if I told you sure?"

"I would say." He ran his nose slowly up my jaw to behind my ear. "I could make you very, very happy then." He left an open mouthed kiss behind my ear slightly sucking on it before pulling away and looking me in my ears.

"What do you say little Swan? Do you want to be happy?"

I numbly nodded my head up and down. It was the most I could manage to do.

He kissed me soundly before pulling away and leading me into the car.

"Come on Swan. Let's get you to work before my brother has my ass for making you late." He chuckled as he shut the door and made his way around the car. I sat in my Edward induced haze smiling.

Game. Set. Match. Cullen.

We did end up going to dinner and the club that night. It was light and fun. I kept the alcohol intake down to a minimum. I was afraid I would be dragging Edward into a back hallway if we weren't careful. We ended up making out on the couch in my condo that night for a little while before Edward was good little boyfriend and called it a night.

I commented on him having amazing self control or me just not turning him on as I walked him to the door. He responded by pulling me to him and pushing my hand to his crotch.

Yeah he definitely had amazing self control.

"I promised you Bella. I'm doing this right." He said as he rested his forehead on mine and played with my hands in his.

"Yeah but what if we wait too long and build it up so much that it just kinda...I don't know...sucks." I bit into my lip seriously nervous about his answer.

He let go of one of my hands and took his index finger tugging my lip from my teeth.

"Bella do you honestly think that? Cause I happen to think, when it happens, its going to be perfect."

I groaned. "Don't say it that way. That makes you sound like were high schoolers pledging to loose our virginity to each other."

My hands came to rest behind his neck. "Just promise me this?"

"Anything beautiful Bella."

"When it does happen...it will be natural. No flowers...candles...cheesy music...Just you and me."

"Just you and me." He kissed my nose to seal the deal. I showed him out and leaned agianst the door, taking a deep breath as it shut.

The next time we would see each other would be the photo shoot on Sunday. I was working tomorrow and Edward was doing a Zoo trip with Nessa and his mom.

I really hoped it all went well. If the ideas Rose had about the shoot were any indication I wasn't sure how much longer the Sexbargo was going to last.

* * *

**C/N: So not a lot happened this chapter but it was needed to move the story. Bella and Edward did get their first little taste of alone date time. Is Bella taking the "old man" stuff too far? Should she let it go? Or does Edward REALLY need to prove her wrong first? Photo shoot in the shop next chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Once agian I remind you please be patient with me as updates may be slow going...I've been having killer writer block and finding the inspiration to sit and write. But know that I am trying!**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox8**25


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Welcome to chapter 13. Anyone ready to have their picture taken with Edward showing some ink?**

**A/N: Much adoration and appreciation for my beta MizMandy. She make's this readable and talks me off the ledge when I can't do it right. I was gonna give myself a bit more time to post this chapter but it was so anticipated in reviews and I had such a good response to the last chapter I decided to push it out. I'm slowly getting over the writing hump and the next two chapters are currently written. So hopefully I will be able to keep this schedule up. Follow me on twitter punkfox825**

* * *

"I'm here I'm here!" I said as I was rushing into the shop at 8am on a Sunday. I promised Rose I would come early to help organize and set up anything that was needed. We definitely couldn't trust something like this to the guys. I walked in to find it actually fairly calm, surprisingly. Alice was directing two guys on ladders, who were tacking up a back drop on one wall. Rose was in deep conversation with another guy. There were a few randoms walking around seeming to be moving furniture and god knows what else. I immediately noticed all the males of our group were suspiciously absent.

Rose noticed me walk in and immediately waved me over.

"Hey Bell's this is Embry. He's the photographer for the shoot."

I stuck out my hand and shook Embry's. He was a good looking guy, maybe mid 20's, he reminded me a lot of Jake. Though I couldn't help notice the ink poking out from under his rolled up shirt sleeves.

_Yes he was one of my people. Thank God._

"Nice to meet you Embry." I smiled and let go of his hand.

"Wonderful to meet you Bella." He had a charming smile. It immediately put me at ease that this guy would be taking the pictures so hopefully I wouldn't be too nervous.

"So Embry and I were just throwing around some idea's of what to do." Rose continued on after we parted. "We wanna get individual pics of each of you at your stations. Group shot against the back wall. Some individual and group shots in front of the back drop. Some serious, some goofing off, you get the idea. Then we will do the ones of everyone's work."

"Rose about that..." I licked my lip into my mouth nervously biting into it at the thought of those pictures.

"What's up?" Rose raised her eye brows at me.

"Just...you know what we talked about... I don't..."

"Oh yeah Embry loves the idea. He said he's done something similar before so he can do it without being "risqué"" She even finger quoted herself making her and Embry burst out laughing.

I decided to not even fight it right now. Hopefully by the time we got to those shots, someone will have come up with another idea.

"What about the interview parts?" I asked.

"Well apparently Jasper did most of the basics about the shop over the phone. I guess the rest is gonna be done while you guys are taking pics."

I blew out a huff of breath before taking one last look around and heading to the back office. I tossed my bag on the desk and pulled out my IPOD. That is where Alice found me twenty minutes later. My head laid back and my eyes closed as I tried to shut out the nerves.

She yanked one of the ear buds out of my ear, shocking me from my quiet. _Britney Spears Lucky_ was playing on repeat. I was trying to prove to my self I should be grateful for all that was going on and not nervous.

"Bells you ok?" I looked up to see Alice looking at me nervously.

"Yeah I'm good Ali." I tried to put on my best face but it was probably looking like I needed to take a horrendous poo instead.

"Well then its time to get ready."

I sat up quickly. "Are the guy's here?"

"Yeah Em and Jas just got here. Edward's on his way I guess."

I looked at my bag, pulling my phone out of it. Sure enough I had a text from Edward letting me know he was on his way.

I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. I clapped my hands together in front of me and looked back at Alice. "Ok Ali let's do this!"

After I changed into a strapless top and some low rise jeans, that showed of just hints of my ink, Alice helped me do my hair and make up. She gave me a subtle look but my hair had the wild waves in that made it look like I had just had a rousing tangle in the sheets. The double meaning of my look was not lost on me.

I walked out into the main shop, the click of a camera brought my attention to Jasper's station. Jasper was sitting in his chair with his elbows on his knees and his hands tangled in front of him. He had a very easy going smile on him that showed he was completely relaxed. He caught sight of us walking in over the photographers shoulder and smiled wider. I think I heard Alice moan next to me as we walked through the room. I mentally rolled my eyes at the idea of what they would be doing in the back room if anyone left them alone for too long.

I sat in my chair and waited for Embry to finish with Jasper. Apparently Emmett had already taken his shots. Watching Jasper play it up to the camera made me feel better. He made it seem like no big deal and actually fun. Suddenly I blinked my eyes and Jasper was done and the camera was pointed at me. I just went along with the flow and both Alice and Rose directed and maneuvered my body to different positions. Someone even turned on my Britney over the speakers of the shop for me which instantly had me relaxed. A few shots were done when I heard the chime of the door bell.

Suddenly a tuff of copper popped up over Embry's shoulder and my smile broke out even wider. When Embry stepped to the side to change his angle I caught Edward's face. He had his lower lip caught between his teeth and one eyebrow raised and he looked at me from head to toe. His eyes were darker then I had ever seen them before. For a second I worried maybe he didn't want to be here or he was angry about something. Then his tongue flicked out to wet his lips slowly and I realized what the look was.

I could feel the heat wash over my body from my toes all the way to my eyeballs. Suddenly no one else was around and it was Edward and I alone. I didn't worry about photos or interviews. I took a deep breath, mainly to keep me from jumping out of the seat I was in and mauling my boyfriend. Suddenly the click of the camera stopped and my attention was brought back to Embry. He was looking through the shots on the screen of his camera.

"Think were good here. Those last shots were really good Bella."

Little did he know the reason behind that was the fact I stopped actually paying attention to the camera the second Edward walked into my eye line.

I cleared my throat. "Ok sounds good."

"Let me switch out camera's and we can do the back drop shots."

As I moved my attention back to Edward, who was still standing on the other side of the half door he nodded his head towards me asking silent permission to come over. I grinned at him and nodded my head a bit too eagerly.

He leapt over the door in a single jump and was before me before I could blink.

His infectious smile shone down on me. "Hello gorgeous." One hand cupped my head just under my ear so that his fingers tangled in my hair at the back of my neck and the other wrapped around my lower back.

"Well hello there. Like what you see?" I teased him

His eyes sort of rolled around in his head as he groaned in his chest. "Bella you look...so...god damn. ..."He looked me up and down as he seemed to be searching for words. "beautiful, gorgeous, hot, and down right sexy right now. I don't know if I like the idea of this photo shoot. If the thoughts running through my head are any indication then half the guys reading this magazine are gonna be doing really dirty things to pictures of you. And probably a few of the women too."

The compliment went straight to my girly bits. They were tingling away at his words. Not the idea that strangers were going to be doing things I wanted to know nothing about, but the fact that he meant he wanted to also.

Before I could respond to it his lips had met mine in a light kiss. The man could seriously just pick me up and take me away with just a touch of those lips. At that moment, if that was all we ever did I swear I would have been perfectly happy with it.

We were still wrapped up in one another whispering to each other when something broke the bubble.

"Hey Edward can we release Bell's for a minute? This is Irina she's gonna be doing the-"

"Oh. My. God. Edward FUCKING Cullen? Is that you?"

My head whipped around to see who the hell that voice was matched with.

I took in the sight of a female about my height, maybe mid 30's. She had a short blond hair style sort of like Alice's. She had on a pretty casual top and black slacks. The parts that stuck out to me were the 5 inch fuck me heels on her feet and the ink I could catch peaking out of the top of her top. I cocked an eyebrow further at Edward's reaction to her.

"Irina? Wow! Its been forever." Suddenly he released me like a sack of potatoes and was picking up this hussy in front of me in a hug that was far to familiar for my liking.

I looked around the room to see everyone staring slack jawed, bouncing between me and the two huggers in front of me. Just as I was beginning to think I was either gonna be scratching some chicks eyes out or junk punching my own boyfriend Edward turned around and noticed the silence in the room.

"Oh sorry. Irina I would like you to meet my girlfriend Bella." Just as I stepped forward to shake the hussy's hand I heard a double gasp from my left. My eyes closed as I grimaced.

Crap! We hadn't actually told anyone else.

I looked over to see both Alice and Rose standing there with their hands over their shocked mouths. I gave them a silent look that said "More important things are going on here, I will explain later please don't make a big deal". Apparently our girl language was still working well cause both just nodded their heads quickly and motioned for me to continue.

I took this Irina's hand and shook it swiftly before sliding it around Edwards waist. Yeah I was marking my territory sue me. "And you would beeee...?"I questioned.

"Oh sorry. Bella this is Irina. She's actually Kate's sister."

My gut dropped at Edward's words. Not only the words but his reaction to this person. They seemed to be on good terms and that freaked me out until Irina spoke up.

"STEP-sister. My dad married her mom. I could never stand her but I've always had to be cordial. Family yah know?" She corrected him. "God I heard what that bitch did,I'm so sorry Edward. Last I heard she was off doing some hack movie producer. Porn if I remember right." The way Irina spoke about Kate made me feel suddenly better.

Edward looked down at me. "Yeah they never did quite get along." He looked back at Irina. "Its been forever since I've seen you. What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm the interviewer on this little piece here." She looked at me. "So you're Isabella Swan?" I nodded silently. "Well it really is great to meet you. I was actually hoping to maybe get something done by you after were through. I really like your work."

I blushed at the compliment as Rose told us Embry was ready and beckoned for us to take our places at the back drop. Jasper, Em and I all stood posing together as Irina asked us some general questions about working in the shop. All in all it was a really fun experience. And then Rose pulled me away from the other two and dragged me down the hall to the office. The last thing I saw before I closed the door was all three guys slipping off their shirts.

"I can't do this guys, really I can't" I was standing in the office twenty minutes later having a mild panic attack.

"Come on Bella I made sure every one else left. This is for your spotlight. It's just gonna be Edward and you." Alice made it seem so easy. Maybe the fact I was in nothing but a denim skirt and a towel across my upper half had something to do with my freak out.

The idea was for Edward to be covering anything risqué and still be able to show off our ink. Which was fine in theory if the pictures were just going to be for us. Add on the fact it was for a national magazine and I was freaking. Top it off with the fact that Edward hadn't even seen me naked before and I was a mess.

"Don't you think this is..."I looked down at my current attire. "I don't know just a bit much? Or not enough?"

"Oh stop Bella. This is going to be so hot!" Alice was bouncing around in front of me. I couldn't help beginning to feel giddy just looking at her.

Alice handed me a shot glass filled to the brim of liquid courage and I didn't even question what it was before throwing it back.

"Let's do this!" She yelled before pushing me out the door.

I tried to walk out with as much confidence as I could. My knees just about gave out on me when Edward came into view. He was standing in front of the backdrop listening to Embry talk with Rose standing in front of him. She seemed to be fixing his hair, which even I could tell her was useless, it was going to do whatever it wanted.

The thing that made my legs go to jello was what Edward was wearing; low slung jeans and nothing else. Every inch of that man's glorious upper half was on display. He seemed really self conscious of all the attention. I held in a giggle at the little boy face he seemed to be making. The man was not only hotter then Hades but completely adorable all at the same time.

Before I even knew what was happening my legs were carrying me into his direction. The movement caught his attention and he moved away from Rose's fingers to move towards me. His eyes took me in from head to toe and at one point I could see him physically gulp. Something about that simple motion just gave me the burst of confidence I needed. I walked up till my body was nearly flush against his.

I took his bottom lip in between mine and nipped on it for a second before closing my lips to his. He returned the closed lipped kiss with fervor before I pulled away.

"Let's do this." I whispered as we parted. I reached behind me and unclipped the one thing covering my upper half. The towel fell apart in the back but our bodies were so close it hung between us. With that one moment I swear I felt him grow harder against my thigh.

My inner monologue was having a giggle fest.

I yanked the side of the towel and pulled it from between our bodies, tossing it to the side. I felt Edward gasp as our bare chests hit each other for the first time. I nearly bit my bottom lip off as I gasped my own breath. Suddenly we were each panting looking at one another. Edward's arm wrapped around my lower back, tucking me tightly to him.

I wrapped one arm around the back of his neck, and braced the other against his forearm. I titled my head up to look at him with the gleam in his eyes.

"Breathe Edward." I whispered. His breath washed over me as he laughed lowly. "Wouldn't want you to have a heart attack or something old man." I smirked up at him.

"Oh Bella, its not my heart that will be attacking you." His voice alone held so many promises.

I could faintly hear the click of the camera behind us. I turned my head to see everyone silently standing there as we whispered to one another. Finally Rose broke the silence.

"Turn slightly left, there now we can see your ribs. Ok hold it."

We held the pose for a few second's before Alice and Rose began moving us around. We just stared at each other when someone would come up behind us to move my hand to his chest or neck. I would play with his hair at the nape of his neck, he would brush his knuckles against my skin.

Once we were done with that Rose decided it was a good idea to move me. I slid to Edward's side making sure my naked chest rubbed fully against him. I ended up along his side with my chest blocked. I rested my hands on his shoulder and just stared at his profile. I tried to imagine everything going through his head as he stared at the camera. When he turned to look at me I could read everything in his eyes. Something told me the SexBargo ended tonight.

I dropped one of my hands slowly down his chest as we stared at each other. Then I decided to move on my own and rubbed my self against him as I landed on his back. I snuck a light kiss to the back of his neck. His entire body shivered against me.

The inner monologue and girly bits were fist bumping each other at this point.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I nuzzled into his neck. At some point in the past twenty minutes I had forgotten why the hell we were even here. I could faintly hear Irina in the background trying to ask questions as the photos were taken. I think even she gave up eventually. It was just Edward and I.

Finally a throat cleared and we both looked in the camera as it snapped one last time.

"I think that should do it." Embry announced with a smirk as he started cleaning up his camera experiment.

I started to move out from behind Edwards back when suddenly his arms wrapped around me backwards. I was just about to ask him what was up when he looked at Alice.

"Alice could you get Bella a towel to cover up?"

I rolled my eyes behind his head at his sudden over protectiveness.

"I see you rolling those eyes little girl." I froze. Apparently I forgot he was a dad first and foremost and apparently really did have eyes in the back of his head. I snickered to myself burying my face in his neck. "Bella" his voice was so low only I could hear him. "I know you said you didn't want to make a big deal of our first time but if you don't stop breathing on my neck like that I can not be responsible for taking you on the floor right here and now." He grunted out in one breath.

Alice held up a towel just as I gulped down the lump in my throat.

I wrapped it around me and started back to the office to get changed. I looked slightly over my shoulder as I walked away. I watched as Edward tugged on his hair with one hand and used his other to try to discreetly adjust himself.

I giggled as both Rose and Alice ushered me into office.

"What. Was. That?" Was the first thing I heard as the door shut.

I just shrugged as I dropped the towel and tugged on my top.

"Seriously Bells, don't get me started on the whole girlfriend thing, but those pictures. You guys were in your own world." Alice commented as I tugged my chucks out of my bag and slid them on my feet.

"Seriously I felt like I was watching foreplay out there. Any longer and you guys would have been mounting each other on the floor." Rose bluntly said.

I snickered under my breath at that one. I still had yet to say a word.

"Irina was sitting there asking questions and you weren't even paying attention." Alice's face was all twisted up like she was seriously trying to figure out some math equation.

I finished putting myself together, threw my bag over my shoulder and looked at the two still standing there looking at me.

"Are you two done?" they each nodded "Ok yes Edward and I are official. We're still figuring things out and that's why I haven't said anything, now if you will excus-"

A knock on the door interrupted my sentence. Alice moved away from the door and cracked it open to show Irina standing there.

"Hey Isabella?"

"Oh Irina...Hi" I wasn't sure what to say to her. I had in reality just screwed up her interview. "Listen I'm really sorry..."

"Oh stop." She waved her hand at me like it was nothing. "Listen I talked to Edward, if it's ok I'm going to go to his house next week, see my niece you know? If you want we can just do the interview there."

My mouth popped open at how cool she was being about it.

"Yeah...that's...yeah that works for me."

"Ok great I'll let him know what day will be best and I'll be in touch with you." She gave me a little smirk that told me she knew exactly what had been occurring out there. I flushed in embarrassment as she stuck her hand out to me. "It was real nice to meet you Isabella. It's really nice to see Edward so happy. These are going to be some great pictures."

I could do nothing but smile and nod before tucking my chin in to my chest. We all followed Irina out to the shop where Jasper and Emmett had returned. Edward's eyebrows raised as he saw us near. He pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head before saying goodbye to Irina.

"You ready to go?" He looked at me, I could still see the darkness in his eyes as it bubbled back up.

"Uhh yeah su-" I was cut off by Alice as she spoke up.

"We were going to head out to-" Edward cut Alice off in turn.

"Nope sorry we have plans." With that he tugged me out the door as I half waved at the group that was snickering behind me.

As we neared the car and I caught up to Edward I tugged his arm to turn around and look at me. "Hey where you going to in such a hurry? Where are we going?"

Edward pulled me in flush against him where I could feel...all...of him.

"Ohhh"

His lips crushed to mine in the most desperately passionate kiss I had ever felt. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine as he seemed to clear his head. "Isabella...That was the longest form of foreplay I have ever indulged in. I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't be held responsible for what I would do. With that in mind, we are going to your house. It's time." With that he opened the door and ushered me in.

I always thought when this moment came I would be nervous as hell, I realized watching Edward as he walked around the car to his door I wasn't. I was down right giddy. I was also mentally patting myself on the back for doing all my shaving this morning. As Edward got in the car and started the ignition, he tangled his hand in mine bringing it to his mouth and kissing it.

Oh tongue, naughty .

"Are you ready Isabella?" He asked in that low husky voice that made me wanna do anything he asked of me.

I bit my lip after flicking my tongue out to wet it and smiled as I nodded. Edward immediately punched the gas out of the parking lot.

Bye Bye SexBargo

Point to Swan.

* * *

**C/N: Don't hate me! I know after this many chapters another block was not how you wanted to see it end. Yes the next chapter is written already and it is all lemon**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**

**Some news! I'm working on a collaboration story with a fellow horror movie lover StAngelS! Find her stories here http: / www . fanfiction . net /u/2258463/ Were doing something different. Its not gonna be all flowers and I love yous. Its gonna be slashem up with some smut thrown in. Its in the outline stages right now but once we get writing I will let you guys know the collab account so you can add us. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Chapter 14 back from the cockblock...start the music...bow chica bow wow...**

**A/N: Big sloppy kisses to my beta and #1 cheerleader MizMandy for getting me over the block and have to give a huge shoutout to my reader Galileya for being my 100th reviewer on this story! Follow me on twitter punkfox825**

* * *

Edward chased me up the steps of my condo. His arms wrapped around my waist as I fumbled with my keys. One hand reached up to pull my neck to the side and open me up to him. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my neck went slack. Edward was all tongue, teeth and glorious lips on my skin.

"Oh god...Edward. Keys...door..." My mind was a big pile of mush but Edward seemed to still be coherent enough to slide the keys out of my hand and into the lock pushing the door open.

We stumbled a few feet into the door before Edward kicked it shut with his foot. It was all a blur as I was spun around in a circle and held against the wall. Edward's hands tangled in mine as he dragged my arms to rest above my head. His fingers feathered down the length of each of my arms leaving goosebumps in their wake. His mouth was all teeth, tongue and lips on my neck. I was sure he would leave a mark, but right at that moment my mind couldn't possibly find it to care.

His fingertips made it to my hips where they wrapped themselves around my frame and yanked me closer to him. A growl rumbled in his throat as my lower half connected with his very prominent hardness.

I breathed out something that sounded like oh shit. My hands dropped down of their own accord and wrapped around his neck, tugging his face to mine.

There was nothing soft and sweet about what was happening. This was raw and rough and primal. This was weeks of waiting and taunting. We had opened the lid on our sexual needs that we had screwed on so tight. It was exploding now.

As our lips tangled together in a wet mess of nipping at each other, Edward pulled away just enough I could see into his eyes.

He swallowed hard as he panted out against me. "Are you sure?"

I couldn't help the smirk that came across my lips as I tried to find my voice, looking up at his beautiful face through heavily lidded eyes.

"Edward I swear to God if you don't take me to my bed right this minute, I'm going to jump your bones right here on this floor and I really don't think you want that."

Edward's head cocked to the side and his brow furrowed. "What makes you think I wouldn't want that?"

"Oh dearest Edward, I don't think your old man back couldn't handle being laid out on my hardwood floors." I teased him.

I knew it was probably wrong to do but I couldn't help getting in one last crack on him. His reaction didn't disappoint. His lips curled up in the most devilish of grins.

"Oh you really shouldn't have said that."

Before I could even respond, his strong hands had wrapped around the backs of my thighs and after a whispered "jump" my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. My core came in direct contact with his cock and I almost jumped again from the sensation that rippled through me. Edward knew exactly what he was doing and snickered into my neck.

He immediately tightened his grip on me, or just grabbed my ass harder and spun us around. I was giggling as he took off to the back of the condo and my bedroom.

The force of him tossing me on the bed sent my hair fluttering around me. He stared down above me before suddenly his shirt was tugged over his head and thrown across the room. He dove right back into the nook of my neck. He nipped and licked his way up the column of my neck before coming to a stop at the shell of my ear. My eyes were rolling backwards as my breath began coming in short pants. The man was pure and simple devilish magic.

Feeling his skin bare against me lit my clothed body on fire. My hands moved up the length of his arms feeling his muscles go taunt as his hands ghosted all over my body.

His teeth were lightly tugging on the bottom of my ear as he started whispering. His hot breath sent the miniature hair along my ears standing on end as it washed over the wetness his tongue left behind. I couldn't help the full body chill that racked over my length.

Edward's chuckle rumbled along my body. "You ready to see just how not old I am beautiful?" My teeth tugged hard on my lip as I forced my self to nod in affirmative to his question.

Edward didn't waste anytime propping himself up on his elbow and tugging at the hem of my shirt. I leaned up so he had the room to pull off my top. I hadn't put my bra back on after the photo shoot, so as his hands came back down they trailed down my bare chest. Ghosting down the center, directly between my breasts. He didn't actually touch either but it still left my back arching into his touch.

"So beautiful."

As his hands reached the top of my jeans his fingers deftly undid the top button and then slid the zipper down in one fluid movement. I could feel the heat of his fingertips as they moved over the small space that my lace underwear he had revealed.

His face turned up to mine and an evil glint flashed in his eyes. With vampire like speed, he seemed to be hovering over me, his mouth wetly moving over my skin, slowly moving lower. He nipped and licked every inch it seemed like. His fingertips curled into the top of my pants and tugged just slightly. I looked down at him, his eyebrows were raised seemingly asking permission to continue. I nodded my head a few times as my thighs tried to rub together and relieve some of the built up tension.

Edward didn't hesitate as he pulled both my jeans and underwear down and off. He stood back and licked his lips staring at me withering on the bed before him. His hands began making quick work of his belt and pants as he talked to me.

"Bella we agreed to do this our way….and I'm really sorry if its abrupt but so help me …God….I need to be in you." He finished just as his pants fell to the ground. I wasn't sure if it was his words or the glorious sight of him naked as the day he was born, but I was wound so tight I was sure if the man breathed on me I would spontaneously combust. So of course in all my wrong glory he had to keep going.

"But first I need a taste, I've been thinking about it all day." His voice was low, husky and so god damn sexy I almost came apart.

My entire body tingled all over as I felt Edward's flattened tongue hit from bottom to top of my lower regions. He missed not one spot as he stopped to swirl his tongue all over my clit, flicking it gently across my piercing. I thought I was doing pretty well till he wrapped those perfect lips of his around it and gently sucked it into his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth across it.

With a loud "FUCK" my mind exploded. My hands tangled into his hair, I wasn't sure if I was tugging or trying to hold him closer to me. Either way he didn't let up and I rode out the tremors in my legs. As soon as they passed, Edward began leaving light ghostly kisses everywhere he could reach as I tugged him up.

Once he finally stopped screwing around and came face to face with me I stopped for just a second to take him in. At the same time, we each seemed to reach our hands up to brush back the hair on each others face. His eyes were swimming with all sorts of emotions that I had to guess mine reflected back on him. Without a word he leaned into me, ghosting his nose over mine, brushing his lips back and forth as light as a feather. It reignited whatever it was in me that had went out after the mind blowing orgasm he gave me.

I gripped his jaw, tugging him closer and deepening not only the motions but the feelings behind them as much as I was capable of. Edward's right hand grazed down my body, reaching behind my knee, he tugged it up closer to my chest. I could feel as he took himself in his hand and lined up to enter me. He seemed to hesitate once again, I wiggled my hips closer in hopes of him getting the point. He chuckled against my lips before finally doing what I had been fantasizing about for the past few weeks.

As he entered me to the full hilt of his abilities we both let out a deep groan against each other. It was magnificent. Even my fantasies were no where near as great as this.

Edward paused in his movements. I wiggled my hips to try to get him to start moving again, but instead his hand came down to grip my waist and hold me in place.

"Bella….If you don't stop moving, this is going to end far sooner then either of us want." He breathed out. His eyes were screwed shut tightly. I couldn't help smirking knowing what I was doing to him. He was trying to gain control over himself and I was loving every minute of it. There was nothing like knowing you controlled the undoing of a man.

His eyes opened and he smirked back at me before huffing a breath of a laugh. Suddenly he pulled out to the point that his head was the only thing inside of me, before slamming back into me, connecting us hip to hip. A loud groan emitted from one, the other, or both of us. I couldn't be sure. My head pushed back into the pillow behind me as I let the feelings over take me. Edward started a steady rhythm with his hips. The only sounds I could hear in the room was our heavy panting breaths, and the blood rushing in my ears.

My next O was building quickly, but I wanted him with me. I pulled my other knee up to my chest so he could go deeper while also flexing my inner muscles at the same time.

_Who knew all those kegel muscle practices would actually come in handy?_

Apparently it worked cause the look on Edward face changed as his eyes rolled back.

"Fuck Bella…." Was the only thing whispered. One of Edwards hands slid down between us as he found my pleasure nub and ground his fingers into it. My fingers dug into his shoulders and gripped him as close to me as I could as my lips found his. Ours tongues tangled just as I let go and felt the tingles all over my body. Edward pushed into me one last time before I felt his body shudder and his own release happen.

As every muscle in my body began to relax, Edward released my legs and they fell to the bed slowly. We shared a few chaste kisses as we each came down from our highs. I held in the feeling to say some snide old man comment. I didn't want to ruin the moment and he had most definitely proven he wasn't old.

Edward rolled to the side so we were face the face but never let go of me. We parted slightly as we caught our breath. I watched the smile slowly crawl across this face.

"Wow," He whispered. I couldn't find my voice, and instead slightly nodded as I snuggled into his chest. I couldn't tell if the moisture I felt was from his chest or my face, but I didn't care.

Edward made to slide out of the bed, but I gripped him tighter. "Please, don't go so soon." I sounded like a desperate little girl even in my own head, but I didn't care.

"Hey, I'm here for the night. I'm not going anywhere. I just gotta clean up. I'll be right back." I released him after he kissed the top of my head. I couldn't help watching his naked backside as he walked into my bathroom. He was gone for only a moment before he came back into the bedroom and pulled back the sheet I had hastily drawn across myself. I quirked an eyebrow at him as I watched him bring a warm wet cloth to my apex and clean the moisture there slowly. I couldn't even bring myself to be embarrassed as he made sure to clean the bits that had dripped onto my thighs.

I laughed as he chucked the cloth through the doorway of the bathroom. He climbed back into the bed, pulled the sheet over us, before pulling me back into his chest. I rested my head right over his heart and listened to the thumping.

One of his arms wrapped around my midsection as the other brushed through my hair.

"So….."He trailed off. I raised my head to rest my chin on his chest and take him in. "Would it be bad to ask if that was as good for you as it was for me?" He smiled a cheesy grin at me.

I burst out laughing as I laid back down. "Perfect Edward, it was perfect."

I felt his breath on my hair as he breathed out heavy. "Whew… the pressure is gone now."

I giggled as my finger lightly traced back and forth across his chest. We laid there in silence just enjoying the moment before he spoke up again.

"So how do you think today went?"

I thought about it for a second before responding. "Well, the pictures went well, I cant believe I didn't get the interview done though. They're probably gonna think I'm this unprofessional person."

"Hey don't even worry about it, Irina's really cool. We talked about you coming to the house and doing it, I thought maybe you would feel better with that. I know you were nervous about it as it was."

My heart warmed at his words. "Yeah speaking of which….Irina?" I lead him, hoping he would pick up on it.

We laid for a while just talking. He told me about his history with Irina. How she was Kate's stepsister but as far as he knew they hadn't talked in years. It put me at ease with the whole her meeting Nessa situation. We decided on setting up a date for her to interview me at his parents house.

I had never just laid with a guy in this situation and do nothing but talk. Sure we were naked, and kisses and caresses were given, but mostly it was just us learning even more about one another. At some point our stomachs growled and Edward carried me to the kitchen with nothing but the sheet off my bed wrapped around me. We sat in the kitchen naked as could be and snacked on crackers, meat and cheese we found in my fridge.

We made our way back to my bedroom somewhere in the early morning. We came together once again. This time it was slower and more exploratory. I fell asleep across his chest, our legs tangled together, just as the sun began peaking through my windows. I had never been more content and happy than I was in that moment.

* * *

**C/N: Was it good?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**A/N: Just a reminder writing has been super slow so hopefully no longer then 10 days till the next update... Punkfox825**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Chapter 15**

**A/N:Mass luv to my #1 beta MizMandy. She makes it all make sense. Simple as that. Go check out her ArmyWard.**

**

* * *

**

I sat at my station cleaning up after my last client of the day. Edward was coming to pick me up in about 30 minutes to spend the night at my condo. It had been two weeks since the night Edward and I had been there last. Things had been a whirlwind ever since.

A few days after that night, we met up with Irina at Edward's parents house. I was a bit nervous, once again, about the whole idea of an interview. All of the attention being on me. But by the end of the day, I was really glad Edward had arranged for us to do it this way. It was relaxed and comfortable. I didn't feel like Irina was asking me questions to pry or anything. It made me feel more like I was just talking to an old friend. I wasn't sure if it was the location or if that's just how Irina normally was. I was grateful either way.

She asked me about why I got started. I told her about how I used to just like to draw depending on my mood and once Emmett and Jasper brought up starting a shop, I decided it would be a fun thing to do. That was why I was doing this, just simply cause I truly enjoyed doing it. She asked what my favorite types of tattoo's to do were. I told her I had a thing for the black, white, and grey ones. Just something about a simplistic tattoo really did it for me. We talked about some of my craziest clients. She touched on a few personal subjects but would always quit when Edward would give her a look. I think that was less the interviewer and more the worried friend checking up on Edward.

We enjoyed just sitting in Esme and Carlisle's backyard. We watched Nessa play on the swing set that had been built for her while we enjoyed the snacks and lemonade that Esme brought out. It was such a cheesy setting when I sat back and looked at it. Just a few short months ago, I would never have imagined myself sitting here. Watching my boyfriend play with his daughter while I snacked with an interviewer from a national magazine. It sort of made my head spin but in the best of ways.

"He's happy." Irina's voice broke me from my trance. I hadn't realized I was daydreaming.

"What?" I quirked my eyebrow in question to let her know I hadn't heard her.

"He's happy." She nodded her head towards Edward who was in the yard swinging Nessa around in circles.

"Yeah he really likes being a dad." I commented with a smile as I watched them laughing.

She snickered under her breath. "No, don't get me wrong, that girl is his life. There's just something different. A spark in his eye that I haven't seen in a very long time. I was afraid my devil step sister had stolen it from him forever. But now, I look at him when he's around you and its like you two are magnets. He moves… you move. I'm just happy to see he's back to the old Edward." She turned to me with a little smile her face.

I couldn't help but to return it as I looked back out at the yard. We hadn't been around a lot of people other then our family and friends, so it was odd hearing this person, who had known Edward for years, view on our relationship.

"He makes me happy." I answered with a little shrug. It was all I could think of in response.

We had said goodbye shortly after that with a promise for Irina to come into the shop to get some work done.

That Friday we went to the coffee shop. Jasper and I didn't sing. Instead we sat with our friends and just enjoyed ourselves.

We went back to my place afterwards where we broke in quite a few surfaces around it. I had planned on spending all of Sunday bleaching surfaces after that.

By the time we finally made it to bed I fell asleep with a new place in my heart for shower sex.

Saturday morning we woke up and had another play date with Nessa. It was odd being at his parent's house with just the three of us. Carlisle and Esme had taken a weekend trip away so the house was empty. The weather was nice so we spent time in the pool before I had to leave to go to work.

Sunday morning I had woken up quite lazily. I had no plans but to clean the condo and maybe meet up with Edward for dinner.

Then it happened. Edward called.

"Hey handsome what's goin on?" I answered with a smile.

"Hey baby, listen I really hate to do this but I have no other options. Wait that didn't come out right. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't super important. Ok that doesn't sound right either."

"Edward." I had to interrupt his ramblings.

"Yeah?"

"Spit it out."

"Do you think you could possibly maybe watch Nessa for a few hours for me?" He breathed out in one long sentence.

I froze in place for a moment.

"You mean like…..by myself?" I whispered.

"Shit I knew this was too much. I'll try to call Jas again."

"No no wait, what's going on I thought you guys were spending the day together?"

"Yeah we were supposed to but I just got a call. I have to do a conference call with some clients in New York about-"

"Edward no work talk."

"Sorry," he laughed," But I just need to do some work for a couple hours, and with my parents gone I just need someone to watch Nessa while I run into the downtown office."

I began partially tuning the man out when he began his work talk. I still only had a partial clue as to what he did. Something with computer programming and it all just sort of went over my head. I was focusing on the fact he wanted me to be responsible for his child for a chunk of time by myself.

"Ok" I whispered not sure exactly what I was getting myself into.

"She'll be napping most of the time. Just need someone here for when she gets up and give her her sn-" Edward spoke right over my answer.

"EDWARD!"

"Yes" he breathed out heavily.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes. Can you give me like and hour and I'll be there?"

"Really? Oh thank you Bella, your doing me a huge favor!"

I laughed at the fact that I could imagine the grin on his face over the phone just by his voice.

The day went pretty well. True to his word Edward was only gone four hours, Nessa was passed out soundly in her bed, while I worked on some sketches, for two of them. The other two we spent in her play area in the basement. I had been scared she would freak out when she woke up and I was the only one there. She didn't seem to be bothered with it though. I kept her subtly distracted with a snack of yogurt and crackers.

We were in the middle of a tea party when I looked up to see Edward in the doorway, silently watching us. I tapped Nessa's hand and told her to look. She turned around said a quick hi daddy and commenced talking to her bears. It made both Edward and I crack up in laughter at her nonchalance about her dad appearing.

I left Nessa at her little table playing as I crossed the room to Edward and snuggled myself into his arms.

"Looks like you did a good job." He whispered before brushing his lips on mine.

"Yeah, what can I say the kid's fun." I teased.

He tightened one arm around me as he tipped my face up to his and laid a heavier kiss on me. Just as his hand traced down my body to subtly grab my ass I had to break the suction of his lips.

"Well Mr. Cullen, do you thank all your babysitters like that?" I saw the fire burning behind his eyes and couldn't help smirk in response.

"Only the hot ones."

Edward rewarded me that night for doing such a good job. It almost made me want to volunteer to baby-sit again just to get paid for my hard work.

Almost.

The rest of the past two weeks had passed with a few family dinners and even a few dates. True to his word Edward planned special nights for us. True, pick me up at my house dates. I was living on a high I never wanted to come down from.

The next hump we had to reach was one I sort of dreaded. Luckily Edward was the one to bring it up. It was one of the few times I was staying over at his parents house. We had just put Nessa down for bed and were cuddled together in his, watching a movie. His fingers were brushing up and down my arm lulling me to sleep.

"I wanna meet your dad."

I'm awake now.

I turned so I could see his face. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah I mean…unless you don't want me too." I could see his entire face fall as he spoke.

"No no I do." I brushed my fingers along his jaw line as I thought about my words. "It's just, I've never really done the whole meet my dad thing."

Edward took my fingers in his and laid kisses across the tips. "Well then so much the better."

I had actually been planning on stopping by and seeing my dad the next weekend. So instead of procrastinating, I decided to throw caution to the wind and jump in head first like I had been with everything else with Edward.

"Ok next weekend. Me and Jake were going anyway to see our dad's, so if your free you can come along."

With that it was simply decided. Edward was coming with me to meet my dad.

So now I sat here cleaning my station. Edward was coming to pick me up and we would be staying at my condo tonight. Nessa was staying with Jasper and Alice. We would be driving down tomorrow morning and staying the night before returning Monday afternoon. I could only hope my dad was in a good mood, and I didn't give him a heart attack or something by not only announcing I was seeing someone seriously, but that I was actually bringing him for the Chief Swan interrogation.

Edward made me nearly jump out of my skin as he appeared behind me shortly later. We took off for the condo. The short drive there was far more quiet then normal. Edward could clearly see I was wired about the whole trip, and wasn't going to be able to sleep, so he took it upon himself to tire me out when we got inside.

He had me pinned against the wall near my closet I had been pacing in and out of as I packed my small bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he came nose to nose with me.

"Well if you must know, all the pacing is making ME nervous so I've come to take care of it." I quirked my eyebrow and narrowed my eyes at him. "And seeing as how I don't have a death wish, there's no way I'm pushing my limits while in your father's house soooooo," He rubbed his nose along my jaw so I could feel his hot breath until he reached my ear. "We have some…stuff…to get out of our system before we go." He whispered in that deep throaty whisper full of sex. I was sure he knew by now exactly how it made me go weak in the knees, and used it to his full advantage.

"Stuff?" I tightened my lips into a stiff line as I tried to hold in my laughter at his analogy.

"Yeah, stuff. A whole lotta stuff." He pushed the monster in his pants closer to me to display exactly what stuff needed to be taken care of.

"Well then by all means Cullen. Get to taking care of."

He chuckled against my neck before leaving slow wet open mouthed kisses and light nips from my ear to collarbone. I could do nothing but turn my body over to him. I tightened my hand in his hair, less to hold him against me and more to simply keep myself upright.

He pulled back to quickly pull the tank top I was wearing off my body, and returned right back to what he was doing. He immediately dove in between my breasts. His fingers nimbly moved behind the cups of my bra baring me naked before him. My nipples puckered and reached out for him. His lips answered the call as he sucked one into his mouth and his fingers plucked and twisted at the other before switching. The only sound around us was a shuddering breath I released.

He didn't dilly dally for long. Suddenly he was on his knees before me pulling the stretch pants I had on down over my hips taking my panties with it. He helped hold me up as he released one leg at a time. He left kisses up my thighs before throwing one leg over his shoulder. A quick "hold on" warning occurred before he dove in between my wet folds and ravished me. I finally caught on and held on to the back of his head. My back arched against the wall as two of his fingers found their way into next to his tongue.

"Oh shit. So….good…right …there…FUCK." I swear I never cursed as much in my life as when this man was doing things to my body. My eyes screwed tight as I felt my walls begin to tighten around his fingers. I was trying to hold off as long as I could, but apparently that didn't sit well with the man doing all the work. His pinky reached out and grazed past the nub on my back side. My eyes shot open at the feeling and without concentrating my O over took me. My legs trembled as I pulsed around his fingers. Edward flattened his tongue, drinking in everything I gave him until I swore my eyes began twitching from the feelings coursing through me. He slowly let my leg down and began to rise up to stand.

I had my hands around the hem of his shirt before he was even fully up and pulled it off. I took a moment to admire his form, lightly tracing my finger tips over the ink on his shoulders that I fantasized about when I was alone, before pulling him to me. His face was wet with me, and in that moment nothing in this world had ever been more erotic to me. I had to hold myself back from attempting to either suck him into me, or crawl into him myself. We just couldn't seem to be close enough. As our mouths battled and tangled together my fingers brushed down his abs until I met the top of his pants. I think the man was literally sucking the brains out of my head as I fumbled with the button on his pants.

Edward became my personal mind reader once again. Using his damn vampire speed his pants were gone across the room before I blinked. I pressed on his bare chest until he got my point, and began backing up to the bed. Once the backs of his legs hit it I pushed until he was sitting down. Without missing a beat I climbed on to straddle him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly grinded myself against his entire length causing a shudder through his body. Once I hit the head of his cock, and was happy that he was sufficiently ready, I slipped him in me causing us each to moan at the feeling.

I flattened my feet against the mattress and I rode him. I rode him hard. I rode him fast. Pulling him out of me and slamming back down. His hands gripped into my hips not pushing or stopping me. Just simply moving with me. We hadn't done it many times, but we still seemed be able to find our flow and move together perfectly. When I came down on his slick length one more time he tightened his grip and ground himself into me.

My hips wound in circles of their own volition. I nearly punctured my lip with my teeth as I took in the look in his eyes. They were pitch black as he grunted through his release. To release the pressure I was putting on my own lips, I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, ravishing it as I moaned out my own release.

We sat there still connected, sharing soft kisses for a few moments, before I finally felt my legs again and got up to clean up.

After coming together in many different places and positions around my house, we finally crawled into bed some time after midnight. Edward begging for some type of prep when it came to meeting my dad. I told him I would answer all his questions on the drive to my dad's in the morning. My eyes were heavy, and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be alert.

I nuzzled myself into the nook of his arm and passed out promptly.

That night, for the first time in a while, I prayed as I dreamt. I prayed my dad would welcome Edward. I prayed they would get along. I prayed for the feelings of wanting to tell this man I loved him, that were creeping into my subconscious the past week. I mostly prayed that my dad wouldn't immediately wanna shoot off Edward's crotch with his Forks police issued weapon.

Cause even though I may not be willing to admit it, I had fallen head over heels in love with this man, I was willing to admit I had really become attached to that part of him.

* * *

**C/N: Who's ready to meet charlie? This should be fun.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**A/N: So the horror story collab I'm doing with StAngelS is coming along. When we get some more chapters under our belt we will begin posting. I will post the 1st ch here and then link it to the collab account so make sure u put me on author alert.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty.**

**C/N: Chapter 16. Ready to meet Charlie?**

**A/N: Much luv to my beta MizMandy. **

* * *

"And where does he keep the guns again?"

I tried to hold it in but couldn't help laughing as Edward asked me the same question he seemed to be asking every five minutes since we had gotten in the car. We were all piled into Edward's Volvo on our way to Forks to stay at my dad's for the night. Before I could even answer, Jacob popped up from the back seat patting Edward's shoulder.

"Eddie boy. Don't sweat it. You should have seen the day I came over and told the poor guy I was gay." He looked contemplative for a moment before continuing. "Course, the one thing he asked was if that meant I wasn't going fishing with him and my dad anymore, ha!"

Edward rolled his eyes as he focused on the road. "Jacob I don't think that's helping." I hissed as I tried to rub Edward's arm reassuringly. Jacob sat back in the seat with his hands up in surrender, mouthing sorry to me before getting into a quiet conversation with Seth.

"Hey," I tugged one of Edward's hands into my lap and rubbed it. He glanced over quickly before returning his eyes to the road, to let me know he was listening. "It will be fine I promise. Just be yourself. My dad's really not that bad I promise." I tried to give him a reassuring smile. It apparently worked enough as I felt his fingers grip my hand. We continued for the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence.

We drove to La Push first, dropping Jacob and Seth off at Jacob's dad's house. Billy rolled himself out of the garage in his wheelchair as we pulled up. He barely made it a few feet before I was out of the car and in his lap.

Billy chuckled as his arms came around me. "Well hey they pretty girl."

I hugged him tight for a second before pulling back to look in his face. "Hey handsome."

"Oh come on. What did I tell you about me calling you mama?" Jacob commented as him and Seth walked past us to the house.

"How you doin Bells? We miss you in these parts." The easy going façade was gone and Billy was dead serious looking. Every time I came back for a visit it was always the same thing. Them asking when I was coming home. They all understood I was well in the big bad city, as they called it, but it was always nice to be missed.

"I'm good Billy. Really good." I untangled myself from his lap as I noticed Edward had gotten out of the car and was standing to the side. I grabbed his hand to tug him closer. "This is my boyfriend Edward, Billy. Edward, this is Jacob's dad Billy Black."

They reached out their hands and shook swiftly before Billy sat back and looked Edward over. I hadn't mentioned anything to Edward about this meeting and the fact it was just as important as meeting my own father. I was hoping this would give me an inkling as to how that meeting would go.

"So, you're the boyfriend?"

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Edward seemed to stand taller and straighter like he was being looked over as if he was a prize winning hog.

"Yes sir, I am."

Billy looked over him a few minutes in silence before shaking his head slightly and laughing quietly. "Chief is gonna eat you alive boy."

Edward's eyes bugged out as he looked from Billy to me. His mouth opened and shut like a fish as he tried to speak. My mouth formed an O of shock as I looked at Billy. I smacked him on the shoulder. "You stop that. Tell Jacob I'll call him later." I grabbed Edward's hand and tugged him back to the car.

He started the car before he sat back in the drivers seat looking a little stunned. "Bella….you….you don't think." The poor man looked like he wasn't sure if he should puke, cry, or run for his life.

I leaned over into his seat, resting me hand on his chest and rubbing small circles. "Edward, baby, calm down and take a deep breath."

Edward's eyes didn't leave mine as I felt him take a deep breath in and out slowly.

"There we go. It will be ok. I promise. Billy's just….well Billy, but he shouldn't have done that. It will be ok." My other hand brushed up the back of his neck to bring or foreheads together. "Just don't run ok. What ever happens…..don't run. " I whispered to him as my eyes closed. I wasn't sure if I was talking to him or just saying a little prayer for us. "Cause I'm kinda sorta invested in this and I don't know what I would do if you ran."

_There that was pretty close to an I love you right?_

We both chuckled at that as Edward's hand got lost in the nape of my neck. "Hey." I opened my eyes to look into his. "I'm not going anywhere until you order me away." With that we were lost in a tangle of lips, tongue, and teeth.

BANG BANG BANG

We jumped apart at the sound of something slamming against the window on my side. We looked over the see Jacob and Seth standing outside my door wearing matching smiles. I pushed the button to roll down my window. "What?"

"Don't you two have a room you could be doing that in? Or are you trying to get one last go before Chief cuts his thang off?" Seth snarked.

I could literally feel Edward's body tense on his side of the car. "Would you guys stop it?" I begged. "Goodbye I will call you guys later, maybe we can meet up for dinner at the diner or something?" Jacob and Seth agreed and Edward and I took off.

After the short silent drive, we pulled up in front of my dad's house. I don't think the sight of Charlie's police cruiser parked in the driveway helped Edward's nerves any. I decided to bite the bullet and just get this over with already. I let us in the front door not bothering to knock. The house was empty from what I could see, so we made our way through the living room towards the kitchen hoping maybe my dad was there.

_Click click click_

I stopped what I was doing and my head fell back on my shoulders. I had lived with Charlie long enough to recognize the unmistakable sounds of Charlie cleaning his guns.

_No he didn't…_

Sure enough, as we turned the corner Charlie came into view. He was seated at the kitchen table with a towel covering it. Spread out on the towel was all the pieces to his various weapons. As we came into view the undeniable click of the slide on Charlie's police issued 9MM echoed through the room.

I stopped just inside the room and Edward bumped behind me. I could feel his body flush against my back and the slight shake to his stature.

"Dad!" I chastised him in one single word.

He looked up at me as he placed the gun down flat in front of him. He slumped back in his chair.

"Bells! Good to see yah." He was playing with not only me, but also Edward. I knew the man's tells like second nature and his mustache was twitching away at the corner of his lips. "Oh who you got there? Come here let me see yah."

Edward slid himself out from behind me, his eyes barely looking up, as he looked at my dad.

"Hel- Hello Chi-Chief Swan. It's nice to meet you."

_Did he just stutter? Jesus Christ my dad took this man and melted him into a 17 year old boy._

"And you would be?" My dad questioned my little teenager.

"I'm Edward Cullen sir."

"Are you dating my little Belly?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you going to marry my little girl?"

Edward's posture stiffened as my mouth dropped open and stared at my father.

"DAD!" but Edward continued answering.

"Yes sir, one day. When were good and ready, I plan to marry your daughter."

Now I was gapping at Edward. He was standing straight and tall and seemed so sure of the answer he just gave to my father. I didn't know who to be more shocked at.

Suddenly the sound of my dad snickering behind me could be heard. I turned back to him to see his hand covering his mouth as he tried to hold in gut busting laughter I know he wanted to let out.

"You!" I pointed my finger at him.

"Oh come on Bells, I was just having some fun with the boy."

"How ….how did you even know?"

"Oh Billy called me the second you guys left his house."

"You two….." I shook my head as I covered my eyes with my hands and rubbed them. "I swear you two are worse then a couple of old ladies. "

"Oh come on now. I made him sweat. I had my fun."

I looked back to see Edward turning a slight shade of blue and realized he wasn't breathing normal.

"Oh breath boy! I don't wanna watch my daughter have to give you CPR. Save that for the privacy of behind closed doors." My dad got up and walked to the fridge pulling out two beers just as the gust of air came out of Edward's mouth. He handed a beer to Edward and clicked the necks of the bottles together. "Nice to meet you boy. You didn't shit yourself, cry or run out of the house for your life so your ok in my book." He said before taking a long pull of his beer.

Edward huffed a breath before taking a drink also. "It's nice to meet you too sir."

Now I was the one just standing there looking back and forth between the two men.

"Snap out of it Bella. Come on in to the living room so I can hear all about yah."

We made our way into my dad's little living room. My dad made himself comfortable in his recliner while Edward and I each took a spot on the couch. I leaned over to Edward and whispered in his ear with my hand on his thigh. "Look at it this way, at least he didn't shoot your thang off." I chuckled before taking his lobe between my teeth and lightly tugging it. I sat back and looked at him.

"Keep that up and he just might." He raised his eye brows at me and nodded to my dad watching us from his spot.

I turned to see my dad glancing back and forth between us. He was really trying to pull off the whole protective father routine, but like I said I know the man. I could see the small smile he was hiding underneath that mustache.

"You look happy Bella." He seemed to be conceding the whole situation to me.

"I am dad." I grabbed Edward's free hand as we smiled at each other.

"Well let's do this then." He waved his hand around like it explained exactly what this was.

Edward and him went back and forth for an hour straight. Edward told him everything about himself. His past, his future, what he did for a living. My dad was a little shocked to hear about Nessa. I reassured him all was well with my eyes as he looked at me. In the end it worked out even better then I had thought it would. They didn't look like men that had just met an hour ago but more like men that had known each other for years.

I think it helped my dad that Edward was completely forthcoming with everything. He didn't shy away from answering anything or try to change subjects at any point. My dad looked at him with sympathy as he told the story of Kate. I could do nothing but silently sit next to him with his hand in mine rubbing small circles into his palm.

We finished off catching up with the story of the photo shoot and article that would be coming out. Well not all about it…My dad didn't need to know EVERYTHING.

I promised him I would bring him a copy as soon as, it was out. I glanced at the clock on the DVD player on top of my dad'sTV and noticed it was nearing dinner time and we hadn't even brought our bags in from outside.

"Hey I told Jacob and Seth we would meet up with them at the diner for dinner. Do you want to join us?" I asked dad as Edward walked outside to grab our bags.

"Nah I'm good, Sue's making dinner for us tonight. In fact I better go change and head over there." He said as he glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"Sueeee." I raised my eyebrow at my dad. Now it was my turn to give him shit. "So things getting serious there? Should I be asking her for her intentions with my daddy?"

My dad tucked his chin and for the first time in my life I watched his ears go red. "Nothing like that it's just…nice to have company sometimes. Get's lonely round here Bells."

"Aww dad. I'm just givin you crap. I think its nice. As long as your happy." I gave him a hug just as Edward entered back in the house.

I led him upstairs to my room as I thought about my dad. Sue was actually Seth's mom. His dad had died a few years back and we knew our parents had been spending time together lately. They were like a couple of teenagers around each other and it was nice to see. I was happy for him.

Before I even realized it we had reached the top of the stairs, my bedroom door was right across the way.

"The boy stays in the guest room" Charlie chuckled as he walked behind us towards his own room.

I internally rolled my eyes at him. "Yes dad. I'm just showing him my room."

I showed Edward a quick tour of my room before pouncing on him.

"Hey, hey, hey now." He pulled my arms from around his neck, though I could tell it was half heartedly.

"What?" I looked him with my pouty innocent face.

"No… ut uh. None of that. Your dad's just down the hall." He glanced at my still open door. "He may not half shot me yet, but I don't wanna give him a reason to change his mind. So you just put that damn lip away woman."

I pushed it out further instead.

"Has Nessa been giving you lessons or something?" His thumb and index finger's tugged on my chin.

"Depends, if its working then yes? If no then I want my money back." I deadpanned.

He looked at me for a second like he was seriously trying to figure out if I gave his 2 year old daughter money. "You didn't really give my child money did you?"

_See told you._

"No, I paid her in cookies that day of our play date. Now am I getting some action or not?"

Edward shook his head at me but I changed the subject back to me getting some by grabbing the back of his neck and swiftly attaching my lips to his. I could feel as he melted into me and I knew I almost had him but then the shower turned off in my dad's room and he pulled back.

"No!" He even tapped me on my nose like I was a bad dog that just peed on the carpet.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh Cullen you are soooo going to regret doing that." With that threat I kicked him out of my room and made him go to the spare room down the hall while I changed my clothes. After I made a quick call to Jacob to let him know we would meet up with them, I started digging into my closet of all the stuff I had left at my Charlie's.

When I reemerged I was in my tightest skinny jeans and a halter top that showed off the girls wonderfully. I had to succumb to wearing a cropped jacket with it due to the chill in the air, but still the point was there. I would tease him all night if I had to. We could see who would break the no hanky panky in daddy's house rule first. By the gapping hole that Edward's mouth had become as we said bye to my dad and made our way out to the car, I had a feeling it wouldn't be me.

The short car ride was silent with me just pointing out directions as needed. I could literally feel Edward's gaze burn into the side of my face as he glanced back and forth between me and the road. Every time I would look at him through my peripheral vision I could see his knuckles tightening on the steering wheel. By the time we pulled into the dirt lot of the diner in town we were both ready to burst. Me from laughter, Edward from God knows what. As he turned off the ignition and I went to slip out of the car Edwards hand shot out and grabbed my wrist stopping me.

I turned to him slowly, trying to keep my face as clear as possible. "Yes?"

His jaw clenched and tightened a few times as he stared at me before he finally opened it to speak. "Really Bella? Really?"

I dropped my eyes and pulled my bottom lip slowly through my teeth trying to pull off the coy look with him. I shrugged my shoulders at him as I tried to continue my way out of the car. I looked back at him quickly, "Oh and Edward?" I leaned back into the car and pulled him closer so I could whisper into his ear. "I'm not wearing any panties." I left a kiss to his cheek and didn't look at him as I turned around.

The last sound I heard before I shut the door of the car behind me was Edward's low groan.

We made it through a lively dinner with Jacob and Seth. After I recounted the whole meeting with my dad to them we were finally able to finish our meal. Things were light and fun. If you didn't count all the rubbing and toying with me Edward did under the table. I still couldn't regret the teasing I gave him earlier. It was fun to see him with the smile on his face as we all talked. In my mind Edward knew the rest of my friends well already so for him to fit in with Jacob and Seth so well made my heart full. It wasn't until we were arguing over who was going to pay the bill at the end of the meal that I felt the air shift.

"Well, well, well look who the wind blew in. If its not Bella Swan and her merry band of boys."

I didn't even have to turn around to know who that screechy voice belonged to. I groaned internally and turned with my happy face firmly in place.

"Jessica, how you doin?"

"Oh I'm just fine. You gonna introduce me to your friend here? He must not play for the same team as the other two. Cause he is….all… man." I looked up just in time to see her overly mascara'd eyes eyeing Edward like she was going to devour him whole. So instead I turned to help clue him in on what the situation was.

"Edward. You remember Mike Newton right?" His head nodded up and down slowly as he tried to understand what I was telling him. "Yeah,well say hello to Jessica Newton. His wife."

* * *

**C/N: I know evil cliffy….How did we like the meeting with Charlie?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**A/N: This story is pretty much completely written out as of right now. We're looking at 20 ch's and the epi. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Hmmmm met Jessica...lets see how that ends up shall we?**

**A/N: As always thank you to my most wonderful Beta MizMandy for making this readable for you the reader**

* * *

I could literally see as the light bulb lit up in Edwards brain. His mouth popped open like he wanted to say something but then thought better of it. Instead he said a low hello to Jessica and grabbed my hand on the table threading our fingers together. It didn't pass my notice that he left out the typical "nice to meet you". I internally snickered at that. Jessica's eyes darted down to our hands linked together on the table and I could feel the air she pulled in harshly through her nose. As she looked back at us her face changed and with a fake smile plastered on her face her mouth opened.

"Oh I get it. Is this one married too? Couldn't get mine to leave me so you move on to the next best thing?" I could tell she felt all big and bad, like she was….outing…me or something.

This time my eye roll was not internal and I stood up from the table to look down at her. Edward got out behind me and walked to the front of the diner to pay for our meal I assume. I turned my eyes back down to the twit before me.

"Back up and move on before I make you." I don't know where the harsh voice and words came from but I had just had enough. This little girl comes up and interrupts our fun night and I'm finding it really hard to not simply just deck her. But I know that me coming home for the night and ending up in one of Charlie's jail cells is not how I want this night to go. Apparently she's been sniffing too much glue, cause Jessica doesn't heed my warning and simply back up. Instead she starts rubbing her hands all over her stomach as a creepy grin comes across her face.

"Well I'm glad you finally got the hint Bel-lah. Cause me and Michael are going to be a family now and there's nothing you could do that would make Michael want to leave his family."

My mouth drops open and I'm speechless. I am stuck to my spot, mouth catching flies, speechless. Luckily Jacob and Seth speak for me, their laughter bringing me out of my frozen state.

"You're…you're…pregnant?" One of them finally manages to strangle out between laughs. Jessica grins nodding her head at the guys like they were seriously asking her the question. "Well damn, that's good at least, cause we figured you just got chunky honey." Jessica's face dropped.

Well at least she picked up on that one.

I huff a few laughs under my breath as the guys hang off both my shoulders barely containing their laughter. I drop my hand on Jessica's shoulder. "Good luck with that. Truly. I really hope….that…." I look down at her stomach. "works out for you." I leave it at that, I leave her with her mouth hanging open and we turn to walk away just as Edward is coming back from the front counter. I'm not sure how much he heard but he tucks me under his shoulder silently with a kiss to the top of my head. My hand is resting on his chest as I lean into him and start walking to the front door. Just as Jacob reaches out to pull open the front door it swings open and none other then Mike stands before us.

"Bella." His voice is shocked and hopeful as we make eye contact. The look on his face isn't missed by anyone, especially Jessica, still standing in the restaurant behind us. He's happy to see me. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

I wanna giggle in laughter as Edward speaks up for me. "Don't talk to her. What did I say would happen the next time you tried to talk to her? I have a better idea. Why don't you go talk to your wife." He motions behind us and Mike finally stops staring at me long enough to take notice of Jessica standing behind us with her hands on her hips.

She's tapping her foot and everything. I literally have to run out of the diner before I burst out in laughter. I know I should feel bad and take responsibility for my half of the fact Mike cheated on his wife. But really he lied to me. He told me the divorce was in the midst so many times and I was dumb and naïve for it. Now it's just a completely laughable situation. Mike is still lying to his wife, and if its not me, it will be some other woman somewhere that he is trying for.

So instead I shake it off and walk with Edward to the Volvo. We say good bye to Jacob and Seth and promise them we will pick them up at noon tomorrow.

I thank Edward profusely on the way home for how he handled the whole situation. Little kisses to his knuckles and rubs along his thighs. He warns me about getting pulled over and I remind him I know the chief. By the time we get back to my dad's house the playful mood has returned. The house is dark and empty when we return so I know my dad hasn't come home yet. We vote to change into comfy clothes and curl up on the couch for cuddles and a movie.

After tying up my hair in a messy bun I walk down the stairs to find Edward. He turns around from the DVD player just as I reach the bottom stair.

"I was wondering where that shirt went." He takes in the old worn Metallica shirt I found hidden in the bottom of one of his drawers, I had to snag it. Its huge on me and hangs off one shoulder, but paired with a pair of yoga pants and tied into a knot on my hip its cute and comfy. I smile a cheesy grin at him and shrug my shoulders. "Come here you devil woman." He shakes his head smiling so I know he's not truly upset.

We curl up on the couch and begin watching the movie Edward put in. We're interrupted half way through when the door opens and I hear steps on the stairs behind us. A quick goodnight kids from my father is heard. I don't even want to turn around to see if Sue is with him or not.

The movie ends and we shut everything up before making our way upstairs. We have a hot make out session outside my bedroom door. I beg Edward to come sleep in my bed but he's holding firm to the no hanky panky rule. So I begrudgingly say goodnight and slip into my cold sheets alone.

It doesn't take long before I realize I'm not going to be able to sleep and I sneak out of my bed and tip toe down the hallway, making sure to step over the creaky floor board in the middle. Everything is silent as I slip into the guest bedroom. I tip toe my way to the bed and see Edward curled up on his side, dead asleep.

Well its nice to see someone can sleep.

As I slide my body into the sheets and curl up into Edward's chest he stirs awake.

"Bella what did I tell you? Your dad's gonna catch us. I was under the assumption you actually liked my dick." I giggle quietly into his shoulder, shaking my head at his sleep talk.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just couldn't sleep."

His eyes brighten a bit as his face softens in the dim light as he tucks me closer to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He says with a clearer voice. He knows me well enough already to know tonight weighs on my mind.

I take a small breath in through my nose and out through my mouth, as I collect my thoughts. "I don't know. Just everything tonight. Seeing Jessica. We ran out of there laughing, and yet part of me feels like I should feel bad for what I did. That I'm to blame for it." Edward's arms tighten around me and I cant figure out if its in defense of me or just the whole idea of what I did in general. "But then there's this part of me, that just feels bad for her. I mean Mike lied to me. Apparently he's not happy in his marriage and I don't know if Jessica is just turning a blind eye to it all or what."

Edward's lips ghost over my head again and again as he lets me vent out my random thoughts. "Do you wanna know what I think?"

I lean back so I can look him in the eye in the shadows of the room.

"I think your right. You were being lied to. And yes what you did wasn't exactly right, but I think those two have more problems then just you."

His words are completely unbiased and in a middle ground kind of way make me feel better. I kiss his bare chest as I snuggle deeper into his embrace. One of Edward's hands brushes up and down my arm as his other combs through my hair. Its peaceful and I love it. Then suddenly a thought alerts me back awake. I push back to look at him. He furrows his eyebrows at my sudden movement.

"Have you talked to Nessa?"

His face softens at my look. "That's what made you jump?"

"Yeah."

"Oh sweet girl." He tugs me back closer. "I called her when you were changing your clothes. Talked to my parents. They say hello by the way. But she's just fine."

"Oh ok, good, I'm glad." I think for another moment. "Do you miss her?"

"I always miss her when she's not right next to me. But I'm glad I'm here, if that's what you mean."

"I'm glad you're here too." I nuzzle my nose back and forth across his chest inhale his scent. "Why were you so shocked I asked that?"

"For that thought to cross your mind just surprised me. It's nice to know you think of her that's all."

I realized what he was thinking. The fact I worried about his daughter and made sure, with everything going on, that he had still called her showed something. I'm not sure if he realized what that something was exactly, but I did. The fact that I didn't just think of myself as a single woman anymore. I worried about this man and the things that were important to him were important to me too. Those things just happened to be a little girl he was spending the night away from so he could be with me.

"Yeah well. What can I say I kinda miss the princess too." I buried my head in his chest as we each shared a hushed laugh. Edward's fingers found my jaw in the dark and he raised my face to look at him. Even in the dark I could recognize that look that passed in his eyes.

"How heavy a sleeper is your dad?"

I couldn't hide the smile on my face even if I wanted to. I tried to control my face to look at him dead serious. "Very, very heavy."

He leaned in closer to me and brushed his lips against mine. He was testing me. Wanted to see how much he could get away with. I tugged him closer to me and opened my lips to his in offering, which he readily accepted. His arms wrapped around my body as his upper half hovered over me.

"You have," kiss to my nose. "To promise," kiss to my lips. "To be," my ear lobe. "Very," my jaw. "Very," my neck ."Quiet." He left it with a lick to the hollow of my throat that left me wanting to be anything but quiet.

"Yeah sure….just…don't stop."

He snickered low in his chest. Which by the way, vibrations SO not helping. But took the hint and continued with his trail down my chest. My hands could do nothing but tangle in his hair as the man covered every inch of my body with his licking, kissing and nipping. Apparently he was really going to test the whole just how quiet can Bella be theory.

By the time he finally yanked his pajama pants down far enough to release himself and pushed into me, I think I had bit a hole into the pillow I used to cover my face. Something passed between us in our looks and movements at that moment.

Needless to say I broke the no hanky panky rule.

Twice.

It didn't take much convincing on my part to stay with Edward for the night. He mumbled about hoping it was good for me because his dick was gonna be in hiding for a while from my father.

Silly, silly man.

We woke up as the sun began shining through the small window in the room. I yawned until my eyes watered before rolling out of bed and mumbled to Edward about going to start coffee. As I opened the bedroom door a piece of paper taped to the door caught my attention.

_Bells & the boy,_

_I know I said he stayed in the spare room, that didn't mean you stay with him._

_(tell the boy don't worry,I'm just kidding)_

_Had to go in to work. Come by the station and have lunch with your old man before you leave?_

_Dad_

I had to snicker. Yeah nothing ever got past the man. I'm just glad he didn't come barging in here in the middle of the night waving his gun around. THAT, may have scared Edward away forever.

I tossed the note on to Edward's body with a chuckle and headed downstairs. Once we had coffee and a small breakfast we each showered, separately mind you, no matter how much I begged. We set out on foot to "explore the town" as Edward said. I gave him a quick run down of the main drag. I mean really? We didn't even have a McDonald's, there really wasn't too much to see. So since it was a nice day, I decided to go take him to my favorite spot.

It was a small simple park. A single set of swings and large field that used to be used for soccer games, all surrounded by trees. I was bouncy as we got there. Suddenly excited about showing Edward this little piece of me. Though his parents had lived in this small town at one point in time, I know Edward never had.

I took his hand and led him to the swings. I sat down on one swing and instead of sitting next to me, like I thought he would, Edward stood behind me and began lightly pushing me.

"I know it's no flowering gorgeous backyard meadow, but….this is my meadow."

"Its beautiful Bella." Edward whispered from behind me.

"Yeah, I mean after my mom died." I couldn't help it as my voice broke. It had been a while since I had been here, to this spot. Let alone brought someone with me. Alice and I used to come all the time but that was years before. I took a deep breath and continued. "I used to come here all the time. I would sit on the swing and even though there was no breeze, I would start to sway. I used to pretend it was my mom still with me, pushing me."

"I'm really sorry I never got to live here Bella. I'm really sorry I never got to know you at that age." His voice was still low as he suddenly pulled the chains of the swing to a stop. I looked up at him worried why he stopped me. His face was a mixture of emotions. One prevailed though. The one I myself had been feeling a whole lot of lately.

"Thank you for bringing me here Bella. I can see how much it means to you, and for you to wanna share it with me….."

He didn't even finish his sentence as his lips lightly pressed to mine. As we increased our pressure against one another I felt the sun peak out the clouds and shine over us. I knew it was my mom there, watching. Edward kept the kiss chaste much to my dismay. He pulled away just enough for us to share a breath. His lips were still close enough I could feel them move against mine as he whispered to me.

"I love you Bella."

I must have stayed silent too long, cause Edward started his usual rambles he did when he was nervous about something.

"I know you may not feel it or wanna say it, but I just had to put it out there Bella. I mean I had already been thinking it before last night when you asked about Nessa, and now coming here and you sharing this place-"

I pushed my fingers to his lips and he finally shut them and looked at me.

"Are you done?"

His head nodded up and down as my finger stayed on his lips.

"I love you too Edward Cullen. You and your crazy ramblings and all."

It seemed to take Edward a second to absorb the words that had come out of my mouth. Once they had, a grin the size of Kansas broke across his face.

"Yeah?" He looked like a little twelve year old boy who had just gotten told he was getting his Red Ryder bb gun for Christmas. I just nodded my head, his infectious grin taking over my own face.

His arms came around me and he yanked me off the swing into his arms. We kissed and hugged and grinned at one another like a couple of love struck teenagers. If that's what we were, I didn't really care. I liked it.

We left to go meet up with my dad at the station for lunch before we were to pick up Jacob and Seth to head home. We had just stepped into the station and my dad walked out of the door of his back office, when Edward yelled out. "I love your daughter Chief Swan."

The palm of my hand literally was introduced to my forehead.

I could only pray my dad didn't decide to rethink it and shoot Edward anyways, just for being crazy.

* * *

**C/N:So was it ok? I know alot are hating on Bella for the whole being a mistress thing but we're moving past that. Let them be happy. What about the ILY? cute?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**A/N: On sad news I have officially written the last Ch of SCal. It is Chapter 20...so we are almost there. On other news add me to author alert so once the 1st chapter of my horror collab that were working on is posted you will know about it. We will be posting the 1st chapter here and then pointing you in the direction of our collab account. Thanks as always for all the love! You guys own me each and everytime I get the review alert in my email.**

~*~ADDITION~*~

**Most authors rec stuff here...If you want a cool place to fic dive check out the TwiFic Database. The stories are all separated by types of "ward's" etc! and if you have a fav thats not on the list you can add it in your self. Its like rec'in to hundreds of users all at once.**

**http:/ twificdatabase. weebly. com/ index. html**

**Take out the spaces**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Well look at that. Just a few days and another update go figure...**

**A/N: As always thanks to my most wonderful beta MizMandy.**

* * *

"Good night baby girl."

"Nite nite Bwella see you morrow."

I hugged the little girl before me's body lightly and kissed her head. We were at Edward's parents house, we had just finished watching Toy Story 3 and Edward was getting ready to put Nessa to bed. In the few months Edward and I had been together, we seemed to fall into a small routine. One I had never seen happening in my life, but I loved it. Though we spent most nights together at his parents house, some of Nessa's toys and clothes had even begun appearing in my condo.

It wasn't something we even talked about. One night I got home from work alone and noticed the Disney princess blanket strewn across my couch, the sippy cups in my dishwasher, and the little pink potty in my bathroom. I began to wonder where I had been in the past few months to not notice these things appearing. I realized it was because they seemed to just fit in my space is why I hadn't noticed them. I didn't question it, cause truthfully it didn't bother me. It actually gave me the whole warm fuzzy feeling that we seemed to seamlessly fit right into each others lives.

I waited for Edward to return downstairs to the TV room so we could watch The Social Network. Once it was over we sleepily made our way upstairs to his room. We brushed our teeth side by side at the single sink in his bathroom. We did our whole night time routine without once bumping into one another. I'm telling you, seamless.

As we were laying in bed talking about our upcoming week Edward asked me what time I had to go in to the shop the next day.

"Ummm, I don't think my first appointment is until two o'clock why?"

"Oh I need to come into town in the morning and do a few things. I was hoping you would go with me and I could just drop you off at the shop afterwards."

"Yeah sounds good to me." I kissed him and said our goodnights, falling asleep quickly.

We said goodbye to Nessa, who was staying with Alice until Edward returned later, and headed out earlier then I figured we would.

"So why exactly are we up and moving so early?"

"Wellll….If you reach in the back seat and grab that folder you'll see why." Edward commented as he signaled to get on the highway to the city.

I turned around in my seat and stretched my belt till I could grab the manila folder sitting on the back seat. I pulled it in my lap and flipped it open.

"Houses? I don't get it." I looked at him confused. Of course he had his same old charming I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk on his face.

"Well I made a decision a few weeks ago." He glanced at me briefly. "Its time for me and Nessa to get out into our own place. As great as it is to be with my parents, things are changing and I think we need to be back on our own. My parents need to be just grandparents and not second guardians." I started to open my mouth to speak but Edward continued on. He grabbed my hand and brought it into his lap.

"I already talked it over with them and told them I know I wouldn't have been able to make it without them these past few months, its time to figure out if we can stand on our own now. And so that's why I am going out house hunting. I figure since you will hopefully be spending a lot of time in said house that maybe you could help me out."

He glanced at me nervously but I couldn't stop just staring at him. I held in my typical girly cry moment and just leaned over and kissed his cheek.

I could feel Edward's grin looking at me as I concentrated back on the stack of papers and pictures before me. Edward had done his work apparently. There was at least 35 houses. I was glancing over a few of the top ones and began noticing the prices were all whited out. I raised my eyebrow as I looked back at him.

His eyes grew big. "What? What's wrong?"

"Why are all the prices whited out on these sheets?" I lifted up a few of the papers and pointed it out.

He looked back sheepishly. "Well I wanted to get your honest opinions on the houses. I know you. If you knew how much the prices were before hand you would nix half the stack on that alone."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't truly mad or anything, I was just trying to find some sort of response.

"Hey don't look at me like that Isabella." Oh he full named me. I'm in trouble now. "I want you to know that money isn't an object when it comes to the home my daughter will live in. It's the one thing I can make sure to provide for her and I want it to be perfect. I don't want something like money to determine the choice behind it. So I took that out of the equations."

Yeah his explanation was long winded, but at the base who could argue with it?

"Ok fine." I agreed.

"Fine?" He seemed confused that I gave in so easily.

"Yes fine."

He looked back out the window seemingly surprised and proud of himself. "Fine."

I looked over the sheets he had and planned out a route for us to look through. A few I was able to knock off just simply looking at the specs and knowing they weren't right. A few more were gone just as we drove through neighborhoods and disliked things. They weren't close enough to any parks or no yard space.

By the time we were finished we had 5 solid choices that Edward was going to make calls and appointments for. Once I got to the shop and looked over my schedule I realized the only appointment I had for the next day could easily be rescheduled, and planned to go with him to his appointments.

Edward showed up at the condo at 8am on the dot the next morning. Since we were actually going to be looking at houses this time and not just driving around, Nessa was in tow. As soon as I opened the door she hugged me around my knees and took off squealing, running into the condo. She collapsed into the corner of the living room that had apparently been designated hers. It was a small pile of her stuffed animals, books, pillow and blanket.

I smiled at her comfort in my house.

Edward yelled to her to not get comfy as we would be leaving soon. We had our own hello before I grabbed my jacket and purse and wrangled Nessa back out the door.

We got through the first three houses and nothing struck us. The rooms weren't big enough, not enough windows. There was something wrong with all of them. We decided to take a break and meet up with Jasper and Alice for lunch. After we had finished a quick lunch at a sandwich shop Nessa started showing signs of being tired. Alice and Jasper volunteered to take her to their place and let her get a nap in while we checked out the last two houses on our list.

We pulled up to the fourth house on the list. The first thing I noticed was it was one of three houses spread out with plenty of space in between on a circular cul-de-sac. My immediate thoughts went to Nessa being able to play out front and not worry about heavy car traffic coming by. There was a spacious front yard surrounding the small circular driveway. We were met at the door by the real estate agent that Edward had made the appointment with.

This one was different then the first three had been. She gave us a quick run down of the specs of the house and then excused herself outside, giving us the privacy to walk around and talk about it as we looked. It was a tri-level house. The ground level floor was a living room, large kitchen, bathroom, and a dining room with double doors that opened up to the back yard. Stairs leading down opened up to a spacious basement, a separated office space with another bathroom and laundry room. Upstairs was three bedrooms including the master which had its own private bath and walk-in closets. The master also had its own separate deck overlooking the backyard.

The back yard had a small pool surrounded by its own safety fence. A raised Jacuzzi in the corner , a large grassy area and tons of trees surrounded the entire property providing privacy.

The house in one word was perfect.

As we walked through I could imagine Nessa running up and down the stairs, playing in the basement and swimming in the pool. As we walked through the house, I kept my mouth shut just looking around. Edward was rambling about what he could do in each room. I could tell he really liked it. I just walked behind him and watched as his face light up as we entered each room.

Edward was staring out the window of the master bedroom when he stopped and looked back at me in the door way.

"What do you think?" Finally realizing he had been talking and I hadn't said a word.

I raised my eyebrows at him as I walked toward him. I watched as my hands brushed up his biceps and he wrapped his arms around me. "Well. I think," I paused to look at his face. He seemed to be holding his breath waiting for my response. "I think it's perfect." I whispered watching his face light up.

"Right?"

"Yeah it's the house."

His arms tightened as he picked my body up and swung me in a circle in the empty room. His lips pushed into mine and I could feel the excitement radiating off of him.

"You know? If this is the house, we should really break in our room properly."

His lips brushed down my jaw to my collarbone.

"Edward the realtor's outside. She could….oh shit….she could come in…fuck….any second." My words were breathless. The man knew how to play my body.

"That's half the fun." He breathed out against my chest and he knew he had me.

One of my hands brushed down and glided into the front of his pants as one of his reached down to grab onto my ass and bring my roughly against him.

"Fuck Bella." He groaned out into my neck.

Each of our hands made quick work of each others buttons and zippers. I tugged my pants off, luckily Edward only had to yank his down low enough to pull himself out. One of his hands reached between my legs and was met with the downpour that always seemed be around when ever I was near him.

"So wet. Always so wet. You like the chance of being seen just as much as I do." He teased.

Before I could even respond he had my ass in his hands and my back pressed up against the wall. His cock swept through my wetness and swiftly slid into home. Just like any other time I couldn't help moan at the feeling of him entering me for the first time. The back of my head met the wall as my ankles locked around his back and I tried to hold in the scream. Edwards lips attacked my open neck and I could do nothing but hold on.

"Gonna…be….quick.,….fuck…hot….Jesus…cant…..God…." Edward's words were rambled and mumbled under his breath as he punctuated them with his thrusts. Edward changed his angle so one of his hands could reach where we were joined and stoke us. I became the mumbling mess.

"So…..good…fuck…don't…stop…right…there….ughhhhh" My whole body locked up as my insides squeezed onto Edward so tight I was sure I was hurting him. I felt as his release happened in me with a loud groan accompanying it.

Edward leaned back a bit with a lazy grin across his face. I reached out to brush a wet piece of a hair away from his forehead as we each caught our breath.

"That ….was…"

Edward grinned. "Yeah….it was."

He kissed me quickly while slowly letting my legs hit ground again. "So the house?"

"Oh yeah this is totally the house." I couldn't help giggling as we tried to put ourselves back in presentable attire.

Edward went down stairs and made an appointment with the realtor to start paperwork on the house immediately. As we drove away I looked over at the man sitting besides me. He looked like a kid. His eyes were bright and his smile was huge.

It wasn't until we were almost to Alice and Jasper's that something Edward had said back at the house jumped in my head. Apparently all the wall sex had rendered me blank. But now I couldn't stop the words from blurting out.

"You said _our_ room."

Edwards eyes flashed to mine quickly. He stayed silent until he had pulled into the parking space outside Alice and Jasper's building.

"Took you long enough." He commented as he shut off the car . He didn't say anything else. So I repeated myself.

"You said _our_ room. Not _my _room. Not _the_ room. You said _our_ room."

"Well," He began looking at me sheepishly. "That was something I wanted to talk to you about. I asked you to come look at houses with me cause, yeah I want your opinion on them, but that's not the only reason. I was actually really hoping," He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "I was really hoping maybe you would think about moving in with us."

My mouth suddenly went dry and my jaw hung open.

"I mean I know its really fast, but Bella I meant what I said at your dad's. You're it Bella. This is it for me. Maybe its too soon or something. But truly I just want you to really think about it and see if maybe it would be something you would-"

I pressed my finger to Edward's lips to end the rambling.

This was becoming a common thing. Before I could articulate my response the sounds of laughter could be heard through the windows of the car. We each looked up to see Alice and Nessa bounding across the pathway to the car.

I gave Edward a quick look as I began to get out of the car. I stepped out just in time to be clobbered around the knees by little princess arms.

"Bwellaaaaa"

I picked Nessa up and set her on my hips. "Hey pretty girl, did you have fun?"

As Nessa answered me I looked over in time to see Alice and Edward exchange a look. I wasn't sure what it was about but as quick as it was there it was over.

"We saw you guys pull up, Nessa was too excited so we had to come outside. You guys are back awfully soon. How did the hunt go?"

I looked over Nessa's shoulder into Edward's eyes. "It went good. Very good. I think we found the perfect house."

Edward eyes narrowed at my words. Neither of us said anything. I gave a smirk.

"Come on inside Alice, we'll tell you all about it."

* * *

**C/N:Moving on...No reason to portray every single day in their life...That would just make for boring reading. What did yah think about the wallsex? Would you be willing to be dragged around between houses for that?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**A/N:Since all the ch's are written I figured whats the use holding on to them. So I will be posting the next 2 ch's with just a few days apart. not sure when the epi/future takes will post.**

**On other news add me to author alert so once the 1st chapter of my horror collab that were working on is posted you will know about it. We will be posting the 1st chapter here and then pointing you in the direction of our collab account. Thanks as always for all the love! You guys own me each and everytime I get the review alert in my email.**

~*~ADDITION~*~

**Most authors rec stuff here...If you want a cool place to fic dive check out the TwiFic Database. The stories are all separated by types of "ward's" etc! and if you have a fav thats not on the list you can add it in your self. Its like rec'in to hundreds of users all at once.**

**http:/ / twificdatabase. weebly. com/ index. html**

**Take out the spaces**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Chapter 19**

**A/N: Thanks to my most wonderful beta MizMandy.**

* * *

One month later, on a Monday morning, I sit next to Edward as he signs the papers to the house. We will begin moving our stuff in this weekend. Edward has been down right giddy all morning and even as he signs his name through the seemingly hundreds of pieces of paper, he smiles up at me with his little boy grin between each page. I can't help but think about what a month it has been to get us to where we sit right now.

That day after the awesome wall-sex, we sat down with Alice and Edward told her all about the house. I sat on the floor with Nessa coloring in one of her Disney coloring books with her. We got so caught up in the whirlwind of everything that it wasn't till much later that night I even got a chance to tell Edward my answer.

His response was to treat me to freaking awesome shower wall sex.

_Have I mentioned how much I love my boyfriend?_

Edward pretty much turned over all decorating ideas concerning the house to me. He just kept telling me, "As long as you're in the house with Nessa and I, I don't care what surrounds us." So after picking out all the different rooms and correlating with Esme over deliveries and such it was time to move on to the next thing on my list.

The magazine release party.

We were having a small get together at the shop, just a few people from the magazine, our friends and a few others. Just a way to celebrate one of the biggest things to happen to us in a very long while.

Once Edward signed the last paper, he dropped the pen to the desk and shook hands with the realtor. His smile as he turned to me was infectious as always. I wrapped my hands into the back of his hair as he wrapped me in his arms and spun me around in a circle.

Once he let my feet touch the ground again, his lips crushed to mine over and over. When we finally parted we sat there for a moment just staring at one another. "Your a homeowner Mr. Cullen." I whispered.

"_We're_ homeowners baby." He raised his eyebrows to me in response. I just shook my head at his words. Now was not the time to argue semantics. Today was a good day. Edward had some work to get done in order to be able to come to the party at the shop,so while Alice and Rose set up things at the shop I would be spending a few hours at the park with Nessa. We had been spending more and more time together by ourselves.

We made our way to Edward's parent's house. After a quick hello to his parents, Edward left to his office and Nessa and I began our walk to the park. I let go of Nessa's hand once we hit the grass surrounding the park and she promptly ran her little legs into her favorite sandbox and plopped down.

I went to take a seat on a nearby bench to watch her play but she wasn't having that.

"Bwella pay Bwella pay!"

I couldn't resist the little girl and perched on the edge of the box and started building sand piles with her. Once I figured she had enough sand in her shoes, and probably up her pants, we got out to play on the swings. She would giggle and yell faster, faster each time I pushed her.

A lady strapped her little boy in the swing next to us and began pushing him.

"How old is she?" She asked looking at Nessa.

"Almost three." I commented back.

"Well she's just adorable. Aren't they just so great at this age?"

I nodded and smiled thinking about how much fun I had whenever we were together. "Yeah they really are."

"She looks just like you. I'm telling you your gonna have your hands full when she gets older." She motioned to Nessa and her son who were trying to grab hands between the swings. It wasn't that comment that stuck with me though. It was the comment about how she looked just like me. I couldn't help the smile on my face at someone thinking Nessa looked like me. This lady had no clue that Nessa's birth mother was non existent. It was something I would have to mention to Edward later.

Just as I was going to say something in return my phone buzzed with a text from Edward letting me know he was done working and we could head out to the shop. We said goodbye to the lady and her son and made our way back to the house swinging our hands between us.

_**~ScaL~**_

We arrived at the shop a few hours later. The entire family in tow. This wasn't going to be your typical drinking crazy party. It was just us celebrating a good thing happening to us, surrounded by the people that meant the most to us. Which means Carlisle, Esme and Nessa joined us.

The night was fun with toasts of champagne for the adults and milk for Nessa. Irina arrived late, waiting for the first copies of the magazine to arrive on her desk. Edward and I were the first one with a copy in our hands. The first thing I saw was the picture of Emmett, Jasper and I on the cover. I teared up at the sight of it. I still couldn't believe we were in a national magazine like this, let alone on the cover. I was scared to open it and see what pics got used on the inside.

Edward braved it, scanning the contents page and flipping to the pages that held us. I was figuring it would be a few page pictures and that's it. I was of course wrong. They had made a collage of every picture that had been taken it seemed. I thought I would be embarrassed or something looking at the pictures, but only one thought went through my head.

_Damn we looked good._

Edward's arms wrapped around me from behind as I held the magazine in front of me. My eyes scanning all the pictures.

"Damn that's a good looking couple." He whispered into my ear.

_Yeah he reads my mind._

"I was just thinking the same thing there." I tilted my head to the side to kiss his cheek.

Of course Alice choose that moment to break our happy bubble. "Ok, ok you two break it up. This is a family friendly event."

We looked at each other knowing what was just shown to our family and friends was far cleaner then anything else we normally indulge in.

"OK so we have a little present for you two." Alice moved to the side as Emmett brought in a huge wrapped box and stood it in front of us.

Edward looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I just shrugged my shoulders. I had no clue what the little devil pixie was up to.

"It's to celebrate the magazine release and it also sort of doubles as a housewarming gift. From all of us to the two of you."

Now that she really had our interest peaked we began tearing into the wrapping, pulling it away as we went. What we found underneath was a gorgeous and also huge framed picture of Edward and I from the photoshoot. I gasped as I realized exactly when the picture was taken. It was one of the last shots we did and I was behind Edward with my arms around his shoulders. We were looking directly into each others eyes with small smiles playing on our lips. It was simply perfect. I immediately did the typical girl moment and teared up as I hugged Alice.

"It's beautiful Alice. Its ju-just- I mean...How did you?"

Alice smiled. "I may have been bugging the hell out of both Embry and Irina to see the pictures as soon as they were developed. This was most definitely the best shot. I had to pull some strings so it wasn't used in the spread. This one was the only printed shot. I wanted something special for you two."

We each thanked her profusely. The party wound down shortly after that. Nessa was staying with Alice and Jasper while Edward and I spent what would essentially be my last night in the condo.

_**~SCAL~**_

By the time I kicked the front door shut and dropped my purse and keys on the side table in the hallway it was nearly midnight. Edward pulled the frame inside and propped it up against the wall before pulling me into his arms.

"Did you have a good night love?"

" I did. It was nice to have everyone together." I told him extremely happy with how the night had gone. I motioned with my head to the frame behind him. "That gift though, that just topped it off. "

"That. That topped it off?" He nodded to the frame.

"Yup it was extremely thoughtful of them to do don't you think?"

"Oh no don't get me wrong. I love it and its going to look great hanging on the wall of our bedroom. But I was hoping there was something else that was going to top off your night."

"Oh really and what might that be?"

"When I , for the last time in this apartment mind you, take you into your bedroom and ravish your body all night long."

"Oh really? You think that would top my night?" I teased him

He nodded to me. "Yup I happen to think my ravishing skills are quite good."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to see."

With that he swiftly tucked his arm behind me knees and carried me bridal style into the bedroom.

Edward laid me out on my bed and immediately seemed to be all over my body at once.

"I"..._kiss_…"am gonna"..._kiss._…"worship"..._kiss_…"this...beautiful"..._kiss_…"body".._.kiss_…"all"..._kiss_…"night"..._kiss._…"long."

"Edward." I whispered as he was nuzzling his nose in my belly button, he looked up through his lashes. "Shut up."

I felt his breath as he laughed against the skin of my stomach. Open mouth kisses were left on all my bare skin. I closed my eyes and my hands felt out the headboard to grip onto as I gave myself over to the pleasure the man could illicit from my body.

Before I took a single breath my pants had disappeared and Edward was pulling my thighs apart and settling between them. I almost offered to get him a pillow and something to drink, since it seemed he was settling in for the winter there, but then a single finger traced between my lips and I got distracted. A full body shiver ran through me and I basked in the feelings he could pull from my body.

He traced from top to bottom again and again. Bringing forth the moisture he seems to just drain from me. I opened my eyes to tell him to move it along and stop teasing, but stopped when I saw his face.

His eyes were half closed as he peered up at me. His face turned up with a sideways smirked as he watched me. I worried into my lip as he stared at me. The look he gave me was the most heady in his arsenal. It was the one who told me he wanted me, needed me, couldn't get enough of me. Loved me.

"So beautiful. "He whispered.

My hand reached down and ran through his hair as he leaned in and left an open mouth kiss on the inside of my thigh. I couldn't help but giggle as the day old scruff on his jaw line scratched along the sensitive skin of that region.

"Not so bad yourself there handsome."

Luckily he took mercy and after a few languid licks, sucking in the slightest of moisture while also leaving some behind, he started his trail back up my body.

He reached my face and I wasted no time pulling his mouth to mine. I needed to feel his weight on me, his tongue tangling with mine, the want and need rolling off of him. Every moment when we were together was great but this, _these_ moments with Edward were my favorite. When it was just the two of us, our naked bodies together. No layers of clothes no worries about everything going on around us. Just me and him.

He thrust into me with ease.

"Always so perfect." He nuzzled his nose to mine and his breath washed over me.

Our hips meeting, fitting together like a two perfectly fit puzzle pieces. He built up a steady rhythm. Sweat formed on each of our skins mixing together between us, enabling our bodies to slide back and forth wetly. Edward's lips were all over my skin leaving pebbled up flesh in its wake.

Seemingly on cue with one another, our body's each sped up their thrust and pull motion.

"Fuck...Bella...so...fucking...FUCK."

"Edward...Right there...fucking...harder...fuck baby...shit..."

Just as I felt the tell-tell signs of my body tightening Edward flipped our bodies so I was straddled on top of him. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I love to watch your body. Move. For. Me."

Edward's fingers plucked and teased at my nipples, pulling and twisting my piercing. My eyes closed and I was so into the pleasure he was inducing I forgot to move.

A light slap to my hip brought me out of my daze.

My eyes popped open and I couldn't help but giggle. Edward licked his bottom lip as his eyes unabashedly took me in. "As hot as that is you better get moving there."

I laid my hands flat on his chest and began slowly rolling my hips just the way I knew he liked. It was a perfect mixture of him moving in and out of me and stimulation to my clit piercing as it rubbed on his pubic bone.

"Fuck baby...that's it...just...like..." Edward's hands came to my hips, not pushing me just simply guiding.

A few moans and my inner muscles began their squeeze. Edward stopped my movements as his hips thrust up one more time. His hotness spilled into me as he tugged me to him and latched his lips to mine. My entire body collapsed against his as our mouths pulled against one another.

"That was..."

I smiled lazily at the loving man before me. I hmm'd a response to him. His arm wrapped around me as I slid to the side and our legs tangled together.

He laid his lips to my hair. "I love you Bella."

I think I hmm'd another response before exhaustion fell over me.

_**~SCAL~**_

I thought our life couldn't be going any better. It wasn't till a week later when I pulled up to the shop and saw the small crowd surrounding the door,that I realized once again how much I was always wrong.

I parked my car in the small lot next to the shop and maneuvered my way to the front. Everyone I passed was whispering. I heard my name multiple times and was beginning to freak out about what could be going on. I finally got in the shop and behind the counter. My bag dropped on my station and I turned to the rest of the shop. Alice and Rose were both up front, Alice on the phone and Rose on the computer, talking to someone standing at the counter. There was a group of people roaming around the front checking out photo books and looking at the designs on the walls.

Jasper and Emmett were both at their stations working. "Uh Jazz? What the hell's going on?" I couldn't help the incredibility in my voice. The shop had never once been this busy. Jasper looked up from the back of the calf he was working on.

"Oh shit Bells your here. Thank god." He excused himself from his customer and came over to my side of the shop and started whispering to me. "It's like _nuts_. We showed up this morning to the line around the building. I had to call in Alice and Rose to help us out up front. I mean were pretty much booked solid in appointments for the next month. Most requesting you, by the way, and-"

I held up my hand to stop Jasper's rambling explanation. "Wha- I mean why?" None of it was making any sense in my head.

Jasper just smiled. "The magazine Bella. It hit the stands yesterday. Everyone's here to get work done. That and I think see my brother, but we wont dwell on that one."

My mouth dropped open as I stared out the front window to the group milling about. I looked at Jasper biting on my lip trying to hold in the cheek splitting grin. "We did it Jazz?" I timidly asked.

He nodded his head knowingly. "Yeah Bells we've made the big time."

* * *

**C/N:Oh look more lemons...yeah these two are just too hawt**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**A/N:Last ch is coming immediately following this one...**

**On other news add me to author alert so once the 1st chapter of my horror collab that were working on is posted you will know about it. We will be posting the 1st chapter here and then pointing you in the direction of our collab account. Thanks as always for all the love! You guys own me each and everytime I get the review alert in my email.**

~*~ADDITION~*~

**Most authors rec stuff here...If you want a cool place to fic dive check out the TwiFic Database. The stories are all separated by types of "ward's" etc! and if you have a fav thats not on the list you can add it in your self. Its like rec'in to hundreds of users all at once.**

**http:/ / twificdatabase. weebly. com/ index. html**

**Take out the spaces**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just make them naughty**

**C/N: Chapter 20 This is it!**

**A/N: Thanks to my most wonderful beta MizMandy.**

* * *

"Someone please explain to me why we're moving this heavy ass couch again?" Emmett complained for what felt like the hundredth time since we had left my condo.

"Because it was the Chief's and Bella wants it here. Do you really want her to hear you complain again?" Rose answered.

I could clearly hear them from my spot in the living room of mine and Edward's new house. I had already told Emmett once that if he kept complaining, all the pizza and beer I had stocked up on was going to be going to Edward and Jasper instead. That shut him up quick. But Emmett being Emmett, it didn't last long. It was all good natured playing around. He was more then happy to be helping move. He always hated me living alone.

I eyed him as he and Jasper maneuvered the couch through the front door to take it down into the basement area. He put on his dimple inducing grin as they passed. "I love you my little Belly Bean."

I tried to hold my stern looking face but couldn't. I broke a smile and patted his shoulder as he passed. "Almost done there Emmy. Just a few more boxes."

He leaned back to lay a kiss on my cheek and they continued on their way down the stairs and I returned to arranging the living room.

_**~ScaL~**_

"Come here. Sit. Rest. Relax." Edward was tugging on the back of my shirt. He pulled me over to the sectional couch in our new living room and made me sit by him.

I was covered in sweat and feeling quite grimy from moving stuff all day. It was now nearly 10 o'clock. Nessa was in bed. After filling them with beer and pizza all our friends had left and now it was just him and I. I was trying to open up a box of picture frames to set out on the fireplace mantel. My OCD tendencies were making me want to completely unpack the house the first night here. Edward was begging me to stop.

"Just stop. It will all happen. It doesn't have to happen tonight. Just take a moment to sit and enjoy our new home."

I huffed a breath as I looked at him but I couldn't be mad. I looked around at all the boxes and containers of stuff, belonging to each of us. Now here melding together as one. Behind it all were the walls to our home. I had truly moved in with this man and we were going to build a home together. Even though it had been in the works for a while it all seemed to be hitting me at once. Even still it was a really good thought. Nothing had ever felt so right in my life.

Edward nuzzled my neck leaving little chaste kisses. Suddenly the last thing on my mind was unpacking boxes.

"Edward." I whispered in my low voice that said everything I wanted to without words.

He hummed against my neck, his lips never leaving it.

"Take me to bed Edward."

He paused in his movements. "OK but can I make a request?"

I pulled back and looked at him. "A request?"

"Yeah a request." I nodded my head for him to continue. "Can we hit the shower first? Cause good lord do you smell woman."

I fish mouthed it for a moment before smacking him across his chest. His hand grabbed mine holding it to him. His nose nuzzled back in behind my ear.

"That and I wanna get you squeaky clean before I do dirty"...kiss.…"dirty"...kiss.…"dirty things to you woman."

He left me in a stunned state as he jumped up and headed upstairs to our new bathroom.

I still beat him to the shower.

_**~ScaL~**_

"Irina it's so good to see you." I hugged Irina and kissed her on the cheek as I led her to my station. We had been emailing ideas for her new piece back and forth for a few weeks now and she was finally coming in to get it put on. It was an intricate floral and vine design with her initials in the middle. She said it represented the soft and hard sides to her.

I set the template on her arm, finished prepping and got started on the outline.

"So I heard about you and Edward moving into the house. How's that going?" Irina struck up the conversation while I worked.

"Oh you mean other than the dirty dishes in the sink, dirty laundry trail in the bedroom, and how he always seems to leave his shoes in the middle of the floor?" I prattled off keeping my eyes on my work.

"Well yeah other then that."

I looked up to her with a wide grin. "I love every second of it."

We both had a laugh.

"I mean really, I used to always think I was meant to live alone and have space and all that other bullshit. But I love every second of it. I love Nessa crawling into our bed in the morning. Sitting down for dinner as a...well you know."

She tilted her head down to look at me. "As a family?"

Anyone saying that word around me made me wanna giggle. "Yeah a family."

Irina gave me a pearly white smile. "I'm glad for you guys. You just seem to...I don't know."

"Fit?" I offered.

"Yeah, fit."

We continued on with our conversation. Just as I finished up I was telling her about the housewarming party we would be having at the house next week. She promised she would come. We said goodbye and I went to clean up my station before Edward brought Nessa by to go to dinner.

_**~ScaL~**_

"Geez Bella, think you made enough food? You're gonna have leftovers for days woman."

Alice was surveying the spread of finger food's I had displayed on the dinning room table for our housewarming get together. On top of all the stuff in here, Edward was currently in the backyard manning the BBQ.

"Alice I'm feeding Em plus about 15 others." I tilted my head to the small group already out back, showing my point.

"Ahhhh yeah. Your right this should be just enough."

We laughed just as the door bell rang. I walked over and opened it to reveal my Dad, Seth's mom Sue, his sister Leah and her boy friend Sam, all standing behind Billy's wheel chair.

"What no handicap accessible ramps in this place?" I knew Billy was joking as I opened the door. My dad popped his wheels up to get Billy in and everyone followed behind them.

"Come in, come in guys. There's food on the table and drinks in the kitchen. Help yourselves."

Sue and Leah both came up to hug me before dropping plates on the table of whatever they had brought. The guys immediately migrated to the back yard.

Typical boys.

"Ok Bells lets see this place." Sue called out from the dining room. I immediately showed them around the house pointing out little details we had done and little things we had talked about changing as only woman can talk about.

Eventually Edward found us in the basement and let us know the food was cooked. We all fixed our plates and landed on the back patio. All the older adults were on the patio set chairs while us more "agile kids" as Charlie said, collected on the little half wall that separated the patio and yard.

We joked. We laughed. We talked. I just sat and watched all these different parts of my life blending seamlessly together, and felt the warm fuzzies growing inside of my chest.

Nessa brought me out of my day dream as she barreled into lap.

"Swimming mommy Bella. Swimming."

That was another thing that had developed in the past month. Nessa had been watching some movie with Alice that apparently had a 'mommy' and a 'daddy' and has since taken to calling me Mommy Bella.

Edward and I had sat down that night and talked about it. I told him as long as he was ok with it, I had no problem with Nessa calling me that. It made me feel special, like I really did fit with them. I had grown used to it. I think it still made Esme tear up every time she heard it.

_Yup there's the gasp._

"Let's go get changed and we'll go swimming kay?" I went forehead to forehead with the little girl I hadn't quite called my daughter, but was in every sense of the word.

_**~SCaL~**_

We swam for a few hours before we all got out and I brought out the fixings for smores I had gotten for us to do around the fire pit in our backyard. We sat around till well after dark, just talking and laughing with one another. By the time we got Nessa to bed, after she passed out in Edward's arms, said goodnight to everyone it was nearly midnight and I was exhausted.

Edward and I began our nighttime routine in our bedroom. He stopped me just as I was tugging off the tank I had thrown over my bathing suit when the sun went down.

"Do you have any idea the things I have been imagining doing to you since you put this bathing suit on?" His nose was nuzzling into my ear and his hot breath washed over me warming me immediately.

"Why no Mr. Cullen. I had no idea. Were you having naughty thoughts?" I figured I could stand to play a bit. It had been awhile for us in the playing around department with everything else going on.

"Well Miss Swan." His voice was low and his breath was heavy as he thought. "Instead of just telling you, I would like to show you also. You know? Help you out."

He roughly yanked the tank over my head sliding my hair to the side as he trailed a line of slow kisses to the tie around my neck. I felt as his fingers slowly undid it before trailing down my spine and releasing me there also. He took each side of my top in his hands and trailed his fingers to my front before roughly teasing each of my breasts. Plucking, twisting at my rings.

His knee bumped into my legs urging me forward until I was standing in front of one of the posts of our four post bed.

"Raise your arms." He whispered against my neck. His hands followed along with mine as I grabbed around the pole above me and held on. I looked up to see him using the top of my bathing suit to fix my hands to the pole. We had never tried anything like this really, and just the idea of it turned me on more than I ever thought I could be.

"Your gonna wanna hold on tight." He whispered with his ghostly chuckle that I knew meant I was in for it.

His finger tips made a pathway down my back till it felt like he was kneeling behind me. He dipped the tips of his fingers into my bottoms and pulled them down my legs quickly. He helped me step out of them. His fingers trailed back up my calves to my thighs tugging my legs apart as he went. His fingers didn't stop till he was brushing them back and forth through my wetness.

Eyes began rolling back and a mixture of a squeak and moan erupted out of my throat. Edward continued with that damn chuckle, but before I could even come up with some type of snarky response his tongue had poked out.

"Ohhhhhhhhh that's good."

He flicked, he wiggled, he tasted, he numbed me from head to toe. All from that damn tongue of his. I must have blacked out or something because next thing I knew he was standing flush behind me and the head of his cock was pushing into me.

"Fuuucccc-" I apparently was too loud, because suddenly a scrap of material was in my mouth and I was biting the shit out of it.

_I do believe those would be my bikini bottoms._

"You"...out.…"have"...in.…"to"...out.…"be"...in..…"quiet..." Edward growled in my ear.

One hand grasped my hip while the other found it's space on my shoulder. I was at his will. And it was magnificent. He pounded into me like there was no tomorrow, and I was suddenly completely grateful for the material in my mouth, as I screamed and groaned around it. I believe at some point in time he lifted my hips so high and hard my feet weren't even on the ground anymore.

We worked so well together in our give and take, that just as I felt him start to stutter in his movements I tightened up those damn muscles around him. In turn sending us each into our releases. Apparently Edward could have used his own scrap of material as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of my shoulder as he came. At first I thought of smacking him but then something about the whole act just turned me on more. I think I came twice, one right on top of another, for the first time in my life.

When we came down Edward reached up to release me from the post. I had just enough energy to crawl up the length of the bed and collapse. Edward kissed up my body, from foot to head, as he crawled in next to me. We laid for a few moments, him wrapped completely around me. I patted him on his arm to get his attention.

"It will always be like that right?"

Edward chuckled that damn ever lovin chuckle as he kissed the back of my neck and nosed into my hair. "Yes until the day you put me in the old folks home it will always be like that."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Good."

"We should probably clean up and get dressed." Edward offered.

"Well let's go."

It took a few more minutes before Edward finally shuffled off the bed and picked me up. We went in the bathroom, cleaned each other up before returning to the bedroom and grabbing sleep clothes. I had just shut off the light and crawled under the covers when the door opened and a little shadow entered the room rubbing her eyes with her little fists.

"Mommy, daddy, mah bewy hurts."

And such is the life of a family. I picked Nessa up and snuggled her between Edward and I. As I brushed the curls away from her face and kissed her forehead my eyes caught Edward's. We shared a smile as our hands clasped across Nessa's body.

No matter where we had been or what we had done we were now finding our way along on how to balance out our family.

This was a new beginning for each of us.

This was our Second Chance At Life.

* * *

**C/N: And thats all she wrote...Nah not really I have plenty of futuretakes for these two in mind. If you have any outtakes you want to see please let me know in a review.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this lil story of mine. It was a fun little one. Hopefully it gave you the break you needed with all the angst and drama out there. Something simple and swoonworthy, cause thats the reason it was written. **

**On other news add me to author alert so once the 1st chapter of my horror collab that were working on is posted you will know about it. We will be posting the 1st chapter here and then pointing you in the direction of our collab account. Thanks as always for all the love! You guys own me each and everytime I get the review alert in my email.**

~*~ADDITION~*~

**Most authors rec stuff here...If you want a cool place to fic dive check out the TwiFic Database. The stories are all separated by types of "ward's" etc! and if you have a fav thats not on the list you can add it in your self. Its like rec'in to hundreds of users all at once.**

**http:/ / twificdatabase. weebly. com/ index. html**

**Take out the spaces**


End file.
